Balto: A New Threat
by Joe Stalin
Summary: When new dog Carver arrives in Nome he seems nice, but things quickly go downhill for the residents of Nome. When a vicious pack of dogs attack the town, it's upto Balto to rush to the rescue. But will the secret of The Pack have repercussions for Balto?
1. The Arrival

Greetings yall! Joe Stalin here is taking a break from Sonic fics, and is now turning his attention to another of his passions. I'm a big fan of Balto, and after reading one fanfic on another website, I've decided to dip my toe into writing Balto fics. Hope you'll enjoy it!

For all you major Balto fans, a word of warning. This fic is gonna be dark, and will have Balto acting way out of character. But hopefully you'll enjoy it all the same! So lets light this baby up! -

* * *

**Balto**

**A New Threat**

**Description: **When new dog Carver arrives in Nome, he seems nice. But Jenna is somewhat put off by the new arrivals interest towards Balto. Balto is soon to leave on a trip, but things quickly go downhill for the residents of Nome. When a bloodthirsty pack of dogs attack the town in an unprovoked rampage, it's up to Balto to rush to the rescue. But an encounter with Carver will reveal the deadly secret of The Pack and its leader, and its repercussions for Balto himself.

WARNING: If you don't like Balto as the bad guy, I'd refrain from reading this fic. But I still think you'll enjoy this one, so do read on...

* * *

**The Arrival**

The lead dog ran across the frozen plains. Behind it, several other dark figures flashed across the snow in hot pursuit. The leader looked behind him. He could just about make out his pursuers in the darkness. He counted ten figures as he continued to run through the gathering mist.

There was a storm moving in, he could smell it. The mist was increasing in denseness, but he didn't mind.

_''More difficult to track''_ he thought, a smile forming on his face.

He could still hear the gunshots in his mind, as did the images of those who had failed to make it out. Even though they had left their pursuers behind a long while ago, he didn't decrease his speed. It was this memory, coupled with his pain and anger, which spurred him on through the fog.

_"Oh someone will pay all right, I guarantee it!''_ he snarled, before shaking his head.

''Quit talking to yourself! First sign of madness that! Ha!'' he laughed out loud.

His harsh breathing was the only sound he could hear, his breath coming out as a vapour cloud in the biting cold. His head was racked with pain, but that was nothing unusual. All that mattered was that he got to his destination before the storm beat him to it. Then he could begin.

His mind wandering, he broke through a clump of evergreen trees and stopped. He sucked in his breath so hard he felt one of his jawbones crack at the sight that met him.

There before him was Nome. The small looked magnificent, yet humble against the dazzling skies of the Arctic.

He began to sense a presence behind him, as several harsh breathing figures drew up behind him. He grinned again, revealing his sharp yellow teeth that sparkled in the dim light. Without turning round, he addressed the figures.

''My friends…welcome to Nome''

**The Meeting **

Jenna was furious.

"Balto, you can't do this! It's our anniversary this week!"

"Jen, you know I can't control this," Balto replied, "I'm sorry, but I'll be home as soon as I can. This is the last trip, I swear."

''You've said that before," Jenna sighed and turned away, "Go on then. Go find the others. Id hate to get in the way, considering how much you love it up there." Balto walked up beside her.

"Not as much as I love you Jen." Jenna looked at him, and smiled despite herself.

''Balto, you have a knack for talking your way out of difficult situations. But just be careful okay? For me?''

"Your wish is my command." Balto kissed her on the cheek. "Bye Jenna. I'll be back later tomorrow, two days tops. Then you and I can spend the whole day together, if you want to that is"

"That would be great." Jenna smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "All right, I'll see you when you get home"

Balto nodded and turned to leave.

"And Balto…" He turned around. "Be careful. I'll be waiting." He nuzzled her and then trotted down the street.

Jenna watched him go and smiled. Deep down she knew he would take care of himself. After all, he was the hero of Nome. She shouldn't have been as worried as she was.

But events in the last week had forced itself upon her. Balto had been disturbed recently over rumours of an incident in Anchorage, several hundred miles away from Nome. Not only him, but everyone else in Nome were disturbed in some way by the rumours.

Apparently there was an unknown epidemic affecting the wolf population, decreasing the population at a rapid speed. What was more, people had become increasingly concerned with the way their dogs had been acting. Normally placid and fun loving dogs had become nervous and highly-strung, as if something was scaring them out of their wits. And things had come to a brutal head in Anchorage a few days ago.

An attack, unprovoked, by a pack of wolves had left one person and several dogs dead and many others injured. A few of the wolves themselves had been killed in the attack, and there were rumours spreading through Nome as to what could have caused them to go berserk. But, if a reason had been found, the people of Nome were unawares. Balto, being half wolf himself, had been especially concerned. After all, it had only been recently that he got on with the people of Nome. He didn't need something like this coming along and souring it.

She stood in a moment's hesitation in front of the fireplace and then, heaving an exhausted sigh; she stretched out in front of the hearth. She had just lain down when she heard a scratching at the door.

''Come in'' she called.

She was surprised to see Kaltag poke his head inside. "Evening Jenna," the husky said. "Mind if I come in?''

"Oh, Kaltag! Sure, come over here by the fire."

Kaltag squeezed through the door and shook the snow out of his fur. Jenna couldn't help noticing that he was walking with a limp as he walked over to the fireplace.

''Sorry for the intrusion, but I've had rather an embarrassing accident. And since your place was the closest I….''

''Why, what happened?'' Jenna asked, concern evident in her voice. Kaltag shivered, apparently not hearing her question.

''This night is the coldest, the bleakest, the snowiest . . ."

''Kaltag, I asked what happened to you'' Jenna cut in. Kaltag smiled sheepishly.

''Sorry. Anyway, I was on my way home, hoping to beat the storm that's approaching. I tell you this storm will be the coldest, the harshest…''

''Kaltag!'' Kaltag chuckled.

''Sorry Jenna. As I was saying, I was on my way home when something slammed into me right out of the blue. Didn't even see it coming!''

''What hit you?'' Jenna was concerned now. Kaltag frowned.

''He is without a doubt the clumsiest, stupidest, most reckless dog I've ever met in my life!''

''Hey! I've said I'm sorry, give me a break!''

Jenna span round in surprise, and was confronted with another dog squeezing through the door. The first thing Jenna noticed about the new arrival were his bright blue eyes, like those of a young puppy. He was black with a white chest and paws, and there was a brown collar with a gold nametag round his neck. He was smiling in embarrassment.

''Look buddy, I've apologized haven't I? Can't you cut me some slack?'' The new dog directed to Kaltag, who huffed and turned back to the fire.

''Please yourself. Boy, talk about a friendly welcome!'' The new dog shook his head, and noticed Jenna's presence for the first time. His eyes sparkled and he smiled at her.

''Well hi there! I'm Carver''

* * *


	2. The Attacks

**Balto**

**A New Threat (Part 2)**

''Well hi there! I'm Carver'' he smiled and winked at Jenna. Kaltag snorted.

''First he cripples me, now he's flirting with you! He is the sleaziest...'' Jenna cut him off.

''Nice to meet you Carver. I'm Jenna'' Carver nodded his head in recognition.

''Thank you. It's nice to finally meet someone who's glad to see me. I'm new here, and I don't know my way around yet'' Carver smiled in embarrassment. Jenna laughed.

''Well from the sounds of it you certainly know how to make an entrance!''

Carver laughed and padded over to Kaltag.

''Hey buddy, hows the leg?''

Kaltag raised an eyebrow ''It was fine when I left the house this evening, but thank you for asking!''

''So, what exactly happened here? I assume that it was an accident then, and not deliberate?''

Carver raised his eyebrows ''Why should it be deliberate? I've only just arrived here, hardly enough time to warrent a grudge is it?'' he chuckled.

''I had only just turned up here, and I was looking for shelter before the storm hit. I wasn't looking where I was going, and I...came into contact with Kaltag here. He went flying, and I have a severe headache!'' he sighed and laughed.

Jenna laughed ''Oh dear, so it wasn't the thing you expected to happen as soon as you turned up here was it?''

Carver smiled sheepishly ''Most certainly not! I usually hit it off with most people, but that was a bit too literal for my liking! Anyway, I helped escort him over here before the storm hit. It was the least I could do, with it being my fault and everything''

Kaltag huffed ''Thats putting it mildly!''

Jenna padded over to him ''Kaltag don't you think your being a bit rude? After all, he did help you over here before the storm broke out. You could at least show him that your grateful''

Kaltag sighed '''Okay okay. Thank you very much for your help Carver. Okay Jenna?''

Jenna sighed as Kaltag turned back to the fire. She turned to face Carver, who had a puzzled look on his face.

''Are you alright?'' she asked.

''Jenna...now where have I heard that name before? Jenna...Jen...oh of course! Your Balto's mate aren't you?''

Jenna smiled ''Yes I am. How did you know that?'' she asked, already knowing the answer.

''How could I not know it? Everyone in Alaska has heard about Balto! He's famous for what he did here! I'm telling you, people will be talking about it for years to come you mark my words Jenna!'' Carver beamed.

Jenna laughed ''He was really brave. But talk to him about it, and he'd just tell you that he was only doing what had to be done, and anyone else would have done it in his position''

Carver shook his head ''Then he's too modest. Believe me, what he did was no mere feat! I wouldn't be surprised if they unveiled a statue in his honour! Can you imagine that?'' he laughed.

Jenna giggled ''I can't see that happening myself. But everyone is grateful for what he did, especially me''

Carver nodded ''By the way, where is the man himself? I'd very much like to meet him''

''Oh he left for a mail trip a few minutes before you arrived. He should be back by tomorrow'' she said.

Carver raised an eyebrow and gestured at the door ''In this weather? Blimey, he's keen isn't he?''

Jenna paused ''He'll be okay. He left before it started snowing, so he'll be all right. It's our anniversary this week''

''Congrats. I'd have brought a gift if I'd known'' Carver smiled.

Jenna couldn't help looking at Carvers nametag. The name read 'Drake'. Carver noticed.

''Old name. Never really cared for it myself, but I can't throw it away. Too many happy memories''

He sighed, then looked at Jenna.

''Right then, I'd best be leaving. I've intruded on you time enough already'' he turned to leave.

''Wait a minute Carver, why don't you stay here tonight? It's snowing really hard out there, and you've said yourself you have nowhere to stay'' Jenna said.

Carver smiled ''Thank you Jenna, but I'll be okay. Besides, I wouldn't want to intrude''

''Don't be silly. Please, I'd hate the thought of you freezing out there with nowhere to go. Please?''

Carver sighed, and smiled ''Okay, you've guilted me into it. But just for tonight. Tomorrow I'm out of here, snowing or not!''

''Thank the lord for that'' Kaltag muttered. Jenna shot him a look. Carver noticed.

''Oh he's just sore at the moment. Believe me, its the least I deserve after what I did to him''

''Don't put yourself down. It was an accident, and he has no right to say those things'' Jenna said.

Carver smiled ''Your very sweet Jenna. I hope Balto knows how lucky he is''

Jenna laughed ''Oh stop, your embarrassing me!''

Carver chuckled ''Sorry''

''Don't be. Your a very nice guy Carver'' Jenna said, smiling at him.

Carver winked ''Thank you. Well then, I'd best get my head down now otherwise I'll never sleep. Goodnight Jenna''

''Goodnight'' she said as Carver padded away towards the wall. She sighed, and looked at the billowing scene at the window.

''Goodnight Balto''

* * *

**Karla**

Balto was walking through the streets of Nome, a smile spread across his face.

He had made it to the shed, but had then been told that the storm was worsening, and they wouldn't be pulling out this week, due to the extra snow. Balto was delighted. He hadn't wanted to go in the first place, and now he could surprise Jenna with his return.

At least, he would have done if it hadn't of started snowing. He knew that he wouldn't make it back to Jenna tonight, so he was looking for shelter for the night. He was wearing the red bandanna Jenna gave him every time he went out on a trip. It was sized for Jenna though, so it fitted rather tightly on him. He smiled. It was a nice gesture. He didn't really need it, but it reminded him of her.

He paused for a moment, and then continued walking.

''Excuse me?''

He heard a voice behind him, and he turned round. There was a white female malamute standing there, concern evident on her face.

''Excuse me, can you help me? I'm lost, and I don't know where I can get out of this blizzard. Can you help please?'' she asked.

Balto smiled ''I'd be glad to. Actually I know just the place, I was on my way there. Come on, I'll show you''

They walked on for a while, until a large shed appeared through the swirling haze. Balto turned back to the female.

''Here we are. It's not much, but it'll do for tonight''

She smiled ''Oh thank you. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't of shown up''

Balto smiled as they reached the barn ''No problem at all. Happy to help''

She beamed at him as he pushed open the door and stepped inside ''Your face is really familiar. Have we met before?''

Balto shook his head ''I don't think so''

''No no, I have seen you before. But where...oh! Your Balto!'' she gasped.

Balto rolled his eyes and chuckled ''I was when I last checked''

She laughed ''I can't believe it! Everyone I talk to has heard about you. Your famous! ''

Balto sighed ''Anyone else in my place would have done the same thing. I don't know why you guys make a big deal out of me''

She moved closer to him ''And so modest. You really are like they say. I'm Karla by the way''

He nodded ''Nice to meet you Karla. Have you been in Nome long?''

'No, I've only just got here really. I can't tell you how scared I was when it started snowing like it did. Thank you'' she smiled.

''My pleasure. Are you here on your own?''

She sighed ''Fraid so. Just poor little me all alone in a big city''

Balto laughed ''Nome isn't really that big. I could show you around some time if you like. Introduce you to a few people maybe?''

''Oh that would be wonderful. You really are kind'' she smiled, and batted her eyes.

Balto smiled, slightly embarrassed ''Right then, best get my head down for the night''

''So soon? I thought we could talk a bit more. I've got so many questions'' she moved closer to him.

''Ah, sorry Karla. But I've got to get up early tomorrow. Big day''

''Whats so special about tomorrow?'' Karla asked.

''I'm going to surprise Jenna. I was supposed to be going on a trip today and...''

She cut him off ''Who's Jenna?''

Balto was slightly put off ''She's my mate''

Karla sighed ''Oh, your taken''

Balto laughed ''Fraid so. It's our anniversary this week, so I want to surprise her''

Karla took a step closer ''Do you enjoy your relationship?''

Balto backed up slightly ''Of course I do. She's the most important thing in my life''

Karla sighed and turned away ''Why is it always the cute ones who are spoken for?''

She walked off to the other side of the barn, and disappeared into the shadows.

Balto sighed and lay down ''Cute, but just a little too forward'' he muttered. He closed his eyes, and drifted into sleep.

* * *

**The Attacks**

Hex had finally found a good place to stay for the night, an old barn on the outskirts of Nome. He'd had a hard time finding anything in the swirling white, but now he had the opportunity to get his head down. For the night at least.

''About time some good luck came my way''

His stomach growled as he padded inside.

''Nothing out of the ordinary there then'' he snarled. He hadn't eaten in over a week, and it was beginning to show. His skin was becoming loose from his body, and his whole demeanor was haggard and unkept.

He sighed and flopped down on the floor, his eyes becoming heavy with tiredness. He might find something to eat tomorrow, maybe out of a trash can or from begging.

''Well, at least it can't get any worse'' he muttered, and closed his eyes.

A scratching at the door snapped him out of his dreamlike stupor.

''You have got to be joking!'' Hex muttered, slowly getting to his feet and yawning. The scratching intensified, irritating him.

''Ok ok, hold on a minute!'' he snapped. He pushed open the door, and surprised at what he saw.

There was a young grey dog on the other side of the door. Judging by his height, he couldn't have been more than a year old. Despite the biting cold, he wasn't shivering.

The pup frowned ''Got any room?''

Hex stuttered a little ''I'm sorry?''

The pup sighed and glared at Hex ''Have-you-got-any-room?'' he put an emphasis on each word, speaking it slowly and clearly.

Hex stared at the pup ''Yeah, sure. Come on in''

The young dog padded inside, and shook of the snow that had accumulated on his fur. Hex closed the door and padded up beside the pup, who was looking round the barn with distaste.

''Not bad. I suppose it'll do'' the pup flexed and turned to face Hex.

Hex frowned ''It aint exactly the nicest place in town, but its good enough for me. You shouldn't be so picky''

There was something about the pup that unnerved Hex. Something in his eyes made Hex feel agitated. He snapped out of it. He was only a pup. Why should he be afraid?

Hex smiled ''So, whats your name little guy?''

The pup cocked his head to the side ''Fitz. You?''

''I'm Hex. So, are you here on your own? Where are you parents?'' he smiled. He was beginning to like having someone to talk to. He wasn't really used to it.

''Yes, I'm on my own. You the same?''the pup, Fitz,answered, taking a step closer.

Hex sighed ''Sadly. I've only been here a few days. I'm not much of a social guy, so I don't know anyone''

Fitz cocked an eyebrow ''So your a stray?''

Hex nodded ''Yep. Still, its not so bad. I've been a stray since I left Anchorage a few weeks ago''

''Your from Anchorage? So am I. Were you there long?'' Fitz asked.

''I was there for about a year. I left before the attack thankfully. Pretty scary stuff was happening up there. I could sense it'' Hex said, forcing down a shiver.

Fitz frowned ''How do you mean?''

''It was just the atmosphere, I didn't like it. Like everyone was tense, waiting for something to happen. Were you there when it happened?'' Hex asked.

Fitz smirked, but it wasn't a friendly smile. It made Hex shiver. He hoped Fitz didn't notice.

''Did...have you been here long Fitz?'' Hex asked, trying to change the subject. Fitz looked at him, grinning.

''Just got here. So let me get this straight. Your a stray, with no owners, no friends or family? No one to look after you, and no one to care?'' Fitz grinned and stepped towards Hex.

Hex backed up ''What are you getting at?''

Fitz continued to advance on Hex ''Your all alone here Hex. As you said yourself, no one knows you in this town. No one would notice if you suddenly...disappeared without a trace, would they?'' he sniggered.

Hex backed up as far as he could go before he made contact with the wall.

''Lo..lo..look Fitz. M...maybe you should..g...go. Your starting to creep me...out'' Hex stuttered.

''Whats the matter Hex? Scared of me? Believe me, you should'' Fitz sniggered, his eyes blazing.

Hex gulped ''Look pup, I don't want to hurt you so don't..p..p..push me, okay?''

''You should have stayed in Anchorage Hex'' Fitz leered at Hex, baring his teeth as he advanced.

Hex glanced at the door. If he could just make it he could...

Fitz noticed ''Please. You wouldn't even get half way'' he smirked.

Hex growled ''Who are you anyway? Don't you threaten me pup''

Fitz stopped, and smiled ''Haven't you ever heard the saying Hex? Never underestimate the little guy''

Hex made a break for the door, but Fitz caught him round the neck. Hex tried to shake him off, but Fitz clamped his jaws shut. Hard. Hex felt the blood seaping from the wound, staining his fur. Fitz began to shake his head side to side, tearing the wound open further. Hex felt his legs give way, and he collapsed to the floor.

The last thing Hex saw was Fitz's blood stained leering at him, then everything went black.

''Stupid mongrel'' Fitz sniggered, blood and froth oozing from his mouth.

He turned and walked towards the door ''First kill of the week. Wasn't too bad'' he sniggered, opening the door and disappearing back into the swirling white.

* * *

Grant was looking for something, but the blizzard was preventing him from seeing anything but a white blizzard. He shook his head, clearing the snow from his eyes and white fur, and struggled on. 

He was getting frustrated, then suddenly he spotted something. He gasped.

There in front of him was a yellow dog. She was one of the most beautiful dogs Grant had ever seen in his life. He smiled and padded over to her. She was alone.

''Well hi there. And whats your name?'' Grant smiled.

She looked down at the ground, obviously embarrassed ''I'm Sasha''

Grant smiled ''Nice to meet you Sasha. Are you alone by any chance?''

Sasha nodded ''Yep. Just me, at least it was until...you showed up'' she blushed.

''Well, I'd hate to see a beautiful lady such as yourself alone in this weather. Have you got anywhere to stay for the night?''

''Yes I do. There's an old shed a little further down. I was just on my way there'' she smiled.

Grant moved closer ''Mind if I escort you there?''

Sasha turned away, an embarrassed smile on her face ''I don't know. We've only just met, and I don't even know your name'

Grant hit himself over the head playfully ''Where are my manners? It's Grant''

Sasha smiled ''Thats a nice name'' she looked down at the floor again, blushing.

Grant stepped closer ''Not as nice as yours Sasha. Shall we?''

Sasha giggled ''Okay''

The two of them started walking down the street, hampered slightly by the thick falling snow. Finally, they reached the shed.

Sasha opened the door and padded inside. Grant stepped in and closed the door. Sasha smiled as he padded up to her.

''Have...have you been in Nome long Grant?''

Grant shook his head ''Only just arrived. But I'm liking the looks of it already'' he smiled, causing Sasha to blush.

''Stop, your embarrassing me'' she giggled and turned away from him.

''Make me''

Sasha stopped laughing and looked at Grant. His tone of voice had changed completely, and it had frightened her.

''I'm sorry?'' she asked nervously, sensing the change of temper in the room.

Grant grinned ''I said...make me'' he snarled, walking towards her.

Sasha was afraid. Grant had changed completely. The smile that had drawn her in had changed to a maddened smirk. She backed away.

''Where are you going Sasha?'' Grant snarled, advancing on her.

''Please Grant, your...your scaring me'' Sasha stuttered.

Grant sniggered ''Am I? Whats the matter Sasha, I thought you liked me?'' Grant snarled, baring his teeth.

''Please...please don't...'' Sasha sobbed, unsure what to do. There was nowhere to run.

''I hate it when women cry. Here, let me help'' Grant smirked, raising his paw and in one swift move smacked the side of her head.

Sasha cried out as she fell to the floor. The side of her head was wracked with pain and her vision was blurred. Grant stood over her.

''Oh, did that hurt Sasha? How about this?'' He sank his teeth into her front paw and bit down hard. Sasha screamed. Blood seeped from the wound, staining Grants fur from white to red.

''Grant please! Your hurting me!'' Sasha sobbed. Grant pinned her shoulders to the floor.

''Don't beg love. Your embarrassing yourself'' Grant sniggered, and placed his jaws over her neck. In one swift execution, he bit down, crushing her windpipe and feeling the blood ooze and flow over his muzzle.

After a few seconds, he dropped her lifeless body to the floor. He swigged the blood inside his mouth and spat it out, along with a frothy white substance, onto the floor.

''Don't feel bad love. I enjoyed your company. But it'll take more than that to impress Red Grant!'' he sniggered.

Calmly, he turned and left the shed, his laughter dimmed out by the swirling wind.

* * *

NOTE: The characters Carver, Karla, Fitz, Sasha, Grant, and the events of this story are copyright 2005 by Matt Robinson. The other characters are copyright by Universal Pictures and Amblin Entertainment.

Thank you please!


	3. The Trial aka The Brothers Grim

Greetings yall! Joe Stalin here with part 3 of 'Balto: A New Threat'. We've already met premier villains Fitz and 'Red' Grant, and now I'll introduce you to the other villains of the story- The Brothers Grim. Be afraid. Be very afraid! Also, things will start to become difficult for our hero! But I aint gonna say how!

Anyway, enough talk! Enough hype! Lets do this thing!

* * *

**Balto **

**A New Threat (Part 3)**

Balto woke up the next morning. He sighed and stretched, shaking the sleep out of his system. He opened his eyes, and started.

''Where am I?'' he muttered, before realisation came to him. He smiled and shook his head.

''I was worried for a moment there!'' he chuckled. He then remembered Karla, and he padded over to the other side of the barn.

''Karla? Are you there?''

There was no sign of the malamute. Balto sighed, then smiled faintly.

''I must have really disappointed her!'' he laughed, then he noticed something.

The tightness round his neck wasn't there. When he looked down, Jenna's bandanna was missing. Balto frowned.

''Where's it gone?'' he muttered. He began searching the barn for the red bandanna, but no matter where he looked he came up empty pawed.

_''Was I wearing it last night?''_ he thought, then shook his head _''Of course I was, I remember!''_

He had one last look round, but found nothing. He sighed.

''Jenna is going to kill me for this'' he sighed, before padding over to the door. He had a quick look round outside for the bandanna, without success.

''Great. Just what I need first thing in the morning!'' he muttered, before starting off for home.

Suddenly, two dogs walked in front of him, blocking his way.

''Excuse me, but your in my way'' Balto said.

''Mr Balto, we're here to escort you to the old mill for your trial'' one of the dogs replied.

Balto was taken aback ''Trial? What for?''

''Adultery sir. If you'd care to follow us''

Balto was stunned ''Look, you must have the wrong guy. I mean, I...''

''Save it for the judge sir'' the other dog snarled, shoving Balto forward.

* * *

Jenna had been awake for at least half an hour, and was thinking about visiting Kodi and Dusty. Despite his promise the night before, Carver was still asleep in the house. Jenna had smiled. 

_''Poor guy''_ she had thought, remembering the events of last night with amusement. Kaltag, although still slightly miffed, was in much better spirits.

''Good morning Jenna. Well, looks like the weather has cleared up'' he had told her.

''Yes. How's the leg?'' she asked, forcing down a laugh.

Kaltag chuckled ''Not too bad now. Listen, I want to apologise for what I said last night. I didn't mean it''

Jenna gave him a look.

Kaltag smiled sheepishly '''Well, most of it anyway''

Jenna tutted, then padded outside. Though the snow was significantly deeper, the storm had cleared up completely, and the town sparkled in the morning sunshine.

She had just been about to set off whenDingocae padding upto the house. Jenna smiled and walked over.

''Hi sweety. How are you?'' she smiled.

''I'm fine. Is dad around?'' Dingo asked.

Jenna shook her head ''He went on a mail trip last night. But he'll be back by tomorrow evening. Come on in, there's someone I'd like you to meet''

She padded inside, Dingo in tow. Carver looked up from where he was lying.

''Oh, good morning Jenna. Sorry did I oversleep?''

Jenna smiled and nodded ''Fraid so. This is my son Dingo''

Carver smiled ''Nice to meet you Dingo. Pardon me for not introducing myself. I'm Carver''

''Nice to meet you. I'm not sure I've seen you around before'' Dingo replied.

''I just got in. Actually made an aquaintance of young Kaltag over there'' Carver laughed.

Kaltag scoffed ''He all but crippled me last night, clumsy git''

Jenna gave him a look. Dingo laughed.

''Sounds like you two are the best of friends already! My dad'll like you Carver. I'll introduce you when he gets back''

''Thank you my boy, thats very kind of you! I've heard a lot of things about your dad, I'm just dying to meet him!'' Carver smiled.

Dingo nodded ''He's a great guy. But don't tell him I said that!'' he chuckled.

''Perish the thought! He's a fine dog your dad, real fine dog'' Carver replied.

Jenna found this choice of words a little odd, but she didn't say anything.

''So, are you here long Carver?'' Dingo asked. Carver shrugged.

''Depends. Usually I drift around from place to place. If I like where I am, I stay. If I don't, I leave''

''And what do you think of Nome so far?'' Jenna asked.

Carver smiled ''I like it. I'd love to see more of it''

''Well, we can give yo a tour sometime if you like'' Jenna replied. Carver beamed.

''Thank you so much! I like Nome even more!'' he laughed.

Jenna smiled ''Well, I'll leave yo boys to get better aquainted'' she said, before padding outside.

Carver smiled at Dingo ''Tell me Dingo, got a girlfriend?''

Dingo shook his head. Carvers smile faded.

''Oh, boyfriend perhaps?''

Dingo was stunned ''No! That...thats just wrong!'' he stuttered. Carver laughed.

''Believe me kid. When you've been round as much as I have, you find that stuff like that isn't as rare as you may think!'' he chuckled.

Dingo cringed ''Yuck! Thats messed up''

Carver smiled ''Sorry. So your available I gather?''

Dingo nodded ''Yep. I'm just biding my time, waiting for the right girl to come by''

Carver chuckled ''Believe me Dingo. You'll be waiting a long time sticking around for Miss Right. If you like a girl, you've gotta go for it. After all, you only get one chance at life''

Dingo nodded. He was beginning to like Carver.

* * *

Jenna was just about to start off for a walk, whenKodi came hurrying upto the house, a concerned look on his face. Jenna padded over. 

''Kodi, are you okay sweetie? Whats wrong?'' she asked as he came to a stop.

''Ah...Mum, I...I've been asked to uh...escort you to the ah...old mill'' he stuttered.

''Why?'' she asked.Kodi gulped.

''Well uh...somethings come up...concerning...Dad''

''What? Whats happened? Is he okay?'' she asked, slightly alarmed.

Koditook a deep breath ''He's fine, for now. Believe me Mum, this is difficult for me. I was just as shocked as everyone''

''Kodi, tell me whats happened!'' she put a paw on his shoulder.Kodi looked down.

''I've been told to escort you to the mill. Give you some...support. Beleive me Mum, I can't believe it''

Jenna was really alarmed now, and confused.

''Support for what?Kodi, your not making any sense!''

''Whats going on Mum?'' a voice asked. Jenna turned round, and saw Dingo pad out of the house with Kaltag and Carver behind.

''Something about your father. Kodi, tell me whats going on'' Jenna glared atKodi, who shook his head sadly.

''It's better if Doc tells you Mum. I've just been sent to escort you there, but I'll tell you all I can'' he smiled slightly, and gestured down the road.

Jenna turned to the group on the porch, a pleading and confused look on her face. Dingo padded over.

''I'll come with you Mum. Whatever it is, I'm sure everything'll be allright'' he lay a paw on her shoulder.

Jenna nodded and turned to her other son ''Lead the way Kodi''

As the group made off towards the mill, Kaltag and Carver looked at each other, wide eyed.

''Somethings wrong. This doesn't look right'' Kaltag said, stepping off the porch.

''What do you mean?'' Carver asked.

''Come on. We'd better see this for ourselves'' Kaltage replied.

Together, they made their way towards the mill.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the old mill all the dogs of Nome, most of them bleary eyed and yawning, were gathered inside awaiting Jenna's arrival. All were talking excitedly about the purpose of the early morning emergency. 

''I can't beleive it''

''Never thought I'd see the day''

''I'm shocked. I can't understand it''

''Mm hmm, I can't either''

Doc walked upto the platform that was standing in for a stage, and suddenly it got very quiet. Doc stood up.

''Thank you all for coming at such short notice, but what we are gathered here for is most urgent. You all know why you have been asked to come here today''

The buzzing began again, as many dogs began whispering to one another. Doc cleared his throat.

''Thank you everyone. As I was saying, this is a very delicate situation, and one that must be treated with dignity. I'm sure you all understand that...''

He was cut short as the door opened, and Balto padded in escorted by his two guards. He walked over to the front of the stage and sat down, confusion on his face.

Doc looked down at Balto.

''Balto, do you know why you have been brought before this congregation?''

Balto shook his head ''I don't know. I really don't know''

The whispering escalted.

''He's got a nerve. Pretending he doesn't know whats going on''

''Mm hmm, I hear that''

They were silenced as the doors opened again, and Jenna padded in accompanied by Dingo and Kodi. She walked upto the front of the platform and sat down,both sonsat her side. There were tears in her eyes, andKodi lay an affectionate paw on her shoulder.Dingo glared at Balto, who recoiled slightly.

Doc smiled sympathetically ''Has Kodi told you the purpose of todays meeting Jenna?''

Jenna looked up ''Most of it, but I'm still confused. I don't know...I can't...'' she couldn't continue. She glanced at Balto for a brief second, before collapsing into tears.

Doc nodded ''I understand. Karla would you care to take the stand?''

The whispering started up again, as a female malamute padded over to the platform. She was crying, and around her neck was a familiar bandanna. Doc looked sympathetically at her.

''My dear, would you care to make your statement to those here?''

Karla nodded, tears brimming her eyes ''Well...last night, during the storm...I was lost, trying to look for shelter...I couldn't find anythign in the snow, and then...Balto walked over and said he knew a place where I could stay for the night...I was really grateful, and he escorted me to this barn. Well, a few minutes later...he came up to me...and told me that I owed him for his help. I didn't want to do it, but he told me...'' she broke down in tears. ''I'm sorry. Afterwards, he gave me this bandanna and told me...not to tell anyone. But I couldn't...I'm sorry Balto'' she hung her head.

Balto stood up ''Doc, she's lying! Everything she's said is a lie! Please...''

Doc cut him off sharply ''Balto, remain silent or I will hold you in contempt!''

Balto shook his head in disbelief, and sat back down. Doc cleared his throat.

''Thank you Karla. You may step down''

Karla slowly stepped down from the platform, and padded over to Jenna. Removing the bandanna from her neck, she passed it to Jenna.

''I am so sorry...for all of this'' she said, before walking out of the mill.

Doc looked at Balto ''Balto, have you anything to say to this court?''

Balto sighed and stood up ''Doc, what Karla said is a lie. I know I don't have any proof, and I'm sure mst of you have already passed sentence. But I'm telling the truth. I wouuld never do anything to hurt Jenna, especially this. She means everything to me''

He turned to Jenna, tears beginning to form in his eyes ''Jen, I would never hurt you. You know that. You know me, and you know how much you mean to me. I love you''

Jenna sobbed and buried her face in Kodi's chest. Dingo turned away.

Doc sighed ''Is that all?''

Balto nodded ''Yes''

''Then I will now retire to make my decision. Excuse me'' Doc walked off the platform, and left the mill.

Balto hung his head _''She has to beleive me. She has to'' _he thought.

* * *

When Doc returned to the mill an hour and a half later, everyone held their breath for his decision. It hadn't been an easy one. 

''Ladies and gentlemen, would you please rise?''

The assembled stood up.

''This was an extremely difficult decision for me to make, for reasons you all know. Balto is one of out most distinguished citizens, maybe _the_ most. He has always been there for us, even when we wrongly turned him away. That is why it was so hard to come to this decision''

Doc sighed, and turned to Balto.

''Balto, on the charge of adultery against Jenna, I find you ...guilty as charged''

The whispers started up again in full. Balto shut his eyes.

_''No! This isn't happening''_

Doc continued ''It is therefore the decision of this court that you be forbidden from coming within three hundred feet of Jenna or her house. I would like to point out that this is not a banishment. You are free to remain in Nome if you so wish, but failure to heed to this courts decision will be met with severe consequences''

Doc turned to the congregation ''This court is adjourned''

Doc stepped down from the platform as the mill began to empty, and padded over to Jenna.

''I'm so sorry for all of this Jenna. Please accept my apoligise''

Kodi shook his head ''There's no need for you to be sorry Doc''

''Yeah, it's him who should be sorry'' Dingo snarled.

Doc took one last look at Jenna, then padded away. Jenna sobbed into Kodi's fur.

''It's okay mum. We'll take care of you'' he soothed her.

''No...it'll never be allright! Never again!'' Jenna sobbed.

Dingo growled ''Wait till I get my hands on him...'' Kodi cut him off.

''Leave it Dingo! He's not worth it!'' he said, taking a quick glance at Balto, who slowly slinked out of the mill.

* * *

Outside the mill, two dogs looked on as a dejected Balto slipped out of the mill and padded away. One was a young grey dog, little more than a year old. The other was a larger sleek dog with white fur. Both were grinning like maniacs. 

''Looks like things went according to plan then, aye Grant?'' the young pup sniggered.

''Indeed it did Fitz. She did one hell of a job!'' the other dog laughed.

Fitz suddenly noticed a small dog padding away from the mill ''Is that him?''

Grant noticed ''Yep, thats him''

''Should we...pull him?'' Fitz asked, as the dog took a corner and disappeared out of sight.

''No. The Brothers Grim will sort him out'' Grant smirked.

Fitz laughed, and shivered.

''Those guys give me the creeps!'' the pup laughed.

''Same here. But they do one hell of a job!'' Grant replied.

Both dogs jumped down from their vantage point, and disappered behind the mill, laughing all the time.

* * *

From the top of a barn, two shadowy figures looked down at the broken body of a brown husky in the snow. 

''If the good lord had wanted dogs to fly...'' one said.

''Then he would have given them wings'' the other finished the sentence.

Both figures laughed, which cut short as one of them spotted something.

''Lo and behold, our target arrives!'' the first figure drolled.

''Then lets get to work!'' the other replied.

Silently, both figures dropped from their vantage point, and took off in pursuit.

* * *

Star was beside himself with shock. He had just witnessed Balto receive a guilty verdict for adultery! Never before had it cropped into his head that Balto would be capable of such a thing. But the evidence was clear. 

_''How could he? Why would he do something like that to Jenna?'' _he thought. But no matter how many times he asked himself these questions, no answer came up.

Something suddenl caught his eye. A flash of red, just at the side of his vision. It seemed familiar to him.

''Whos there? Kodi? Dingo? Is that you?'' he cried out. There was no answer.

''I must be seeing things!'' he muttered, and turned to leave. Suddenly, he spotted it again. The same flash of red, this time closer.

''Hello? Kodi is that you? I thought you with Jenna!'' Star spoke out. Then he heard something. Rustling, close by to where he was standing. He backed up nervously.

''This...this isn't a joke guys. Come on out'' he stuttered.

A face popped out of the foliage, taking Star completely by surprise. It wasn't Kodi or Dingo, but the likeness was uncanny.

''Who...who are you?'' Star stuttered, picking himself up from where he had stumbled.

''The real question here is...who are you?'' the dog smirked, fully emerging from the foliage. He was red and white, just like Kodi and Dingo, and his eyes were a dull red. His voice was slightly high, which unnerved Star.

''Im S...S..Star. And who are you?'' Star spluttered, unable to get over the new dogs resemblance to his friends.

''Well S...S...Star, there's someone here who wants to talk to you'' the dog smiled, revealing his sharp teeth.

''Oh yeah? Who...who's that then?'' Star stuttered, looking around nervously.

''Me'' came a growl, causing Star to jump in surprise.

From the foliage, another dog padded out and walked over to the first dog. At first, Star thought, they were identical to each other. But then with a jolt, Star noticed something that froze his blood.

The new dogs front left paw was all but missing, a bloodly mess of tissue and bone in it's place. What was more, half the dogs face was twisted by a vicious scar that went from the top of his left eye and down to his neck. Star shivered.

''Who...who...who are you?'' he shuddered as they both took a step forward.

''I'm Krest'' the first dog introduced himself.

''And I'm Renard'' the scarred dog replied. His voice sounded like sandpaper, completely the opposite of Krest's lighter tones.

''But together, we're The Brothers Grim'' Krest smirked.

''Aka, your worst nightmare mutt!''Renard growled, revealing teeth that were obscenely sharp.

''What...what do you want with me?'' Star shivered, unable to take his eyes off Renard.

''We have a proposition for you S...S...Star'' Krest grinned, and padded upto Star who recoiled back.

''Your scared now, just you wait until I'm finished with you!'' Renard snarled, and took a step towards Star.

''Renard, not now. Have some sense of control'' Krest tutted. Renard leered at him, before breaking into a smile.

''A proposition? How do you mean?'' Star nervously asked. He was sweating now, tiny drops dripping down his muzzle.

''Your a friend of Balto's aren't you?'' Krest drolled. Star nodded, but didn't speak.

''Good. Well, next time you see him, tell him to meet us at the old factory on the outskirts of town at midnight tomorrow. There's a good boy'' Krest patted Star on the head, then gestured to Renard, who smiled viciously.

''Tell him that and that alone! And if you tell him who we are, or warn him in any way, then we'll hunt you down mutt!'' Renard snarled, baring his teeth.

Krest nodded ''Believe me, it's not a good idea to get on our wrong sides. That is unless you have a death wish'' Krest grinned.

Star gulped, unable to stop shaking.

''So my dear little pup, do we have a deal?'' Krest cocked his head to the side, his smile never wavering.

Star nodded. Both dogs smiled.

''Good boy. Now run along now. Enjoy the rest of your day. And don't forget what my dear brother told you!'' Krest laughed, and padded back into the foliage.

Renard smirked ''Remember, if you warn him you die. And thats not an idol threat'' he growled.

Star nodded, and took of as fast as his legs would allow him. Krest stepped out of the foliage and padded over to Renards side.

''Will he do it?'' he asked. Renard nodded.

''If he knows whats good for him'' he chuckled.

Krest smiled ''Come on then, lets go have some fun''

Together, both brothers vanished back into the foliage, leaving no trace as to their presense.

* * *


	4. The Leader of 'The Pack'

Greetings yall! Joe Stalin here with Part 4 of 'A New Threat'! I'd like to thank those who have reviewed the story so far, and to all those who have taken the time to read it!

We've met some of the mainfigures of 'The Pack'and now it's time to meet the ring leader! And there are more bad puppy's to come, so watch this space! Things go from bad to worse for Balto in this chapter, as things are set up for the later stages of the story!

But enough talk! Lets do this!-

* * *

**Balto**

**A New Threat (Part 4)**

''Please tell me this is a dream! Please tell me that I'll wake up and none of this is real!'' Jenna sobbed.

Kodi sighed ''I wish I could Mum. I really do''

Dingo shook his head ''How could he? Did we mean nothing to him?''

Kaltag lay a paw on his shoulder ''Don't worry. Everything will sort itself out. You'll see''

Dingo scowled ''Everything has been sorted out! You heard what Doc said!''

Kaltag shook his head ''There has to be a mistake. I know Balto, and he would never do something like this''

Kodi sighed ''I wish I could believe you Kaltag''

Carver padded over to Jenna ''If there's anything I can do Jenna, I'd be more than happy to...''

Kodi cut him off sharply ''Thanks all the same, but this is a family matter. I'm sure you understand'' he padded upto Jenna protectively.

Carver looked hurt ''I was just putting myself forward thats all''

''We appreciate it, but as I said this is a family matter. And your not family'' Kodi replied firmly.

Carver opened his mouth to speak, then shook his head and slunk outside.

Dingo frowned ''Kodi, he was just trying to help. There was no need to say that''

''Dingo, we don't even know him, and he doesn't know us. This has nothing to do with him'' Kodi said.

''Maybe not. But right now Mum needs all the support she can get''

Jenna stifled a sob''Boys stop fighting! Please, I can't handle this right now''

Kodi looked at the floor ''Sorry Mum. I'm just thinking of you''

Jenna nodded ''I know you are, and I know your mad. But don't take it out on other people''

Kodi nodded ''Okay''

Dingo padded outside.

Kaltag cleared his throat ''Right then, I'd best be off. My legs feeling better, and Tricksy will probably be wondering where I've been...''

Kodi nodded ''I'll escort you home pal. I insist''

Kaltag smiled ''Thank you Kodi'' he padded over to Jenna.

''Everything will be allright. You'll see'' He lay a paw on her shoulder briefly, then padded outside.

Kodi turned Jenna ''I'll be back in a minute. Will you be okay?''

Jenna nodded ''I'll be fine. Just don't be long''

Kodi nodded, then turned and followed Kaltag outside. Jenna sighed and lay down on the floor, tears beginning to trickle down her face.

''I...I still love you Balto. But I can't...how could you?''

Dingo quietly padded inside. Jenna looked up, quickly brushing away her tears.

''Whats wrong sweety?'' she asked.

Dingo frowned ''Carvers gone. I caught him before he left, and he said he was going to find...him''

Jenna straightened up ''He has? Why?''

Dingo shook his head ''He said that he was going to get to the bottom of all this. I told him to stay but...''

He sighed, then frowned ''Kodi shouldn't have said those things to him. He wouldn't have gone otherwise''

Jenna nuzzled him ''Maybe he'll have some luck''

Dingo shook his head ''Then again, maybe its for the best. I liked Carver, but...right now I'm not in the trusting mood''

He paused ''I mean...I know I should hate Dad...but...I mean...I can't...'' he couldn't continue.

Jenna licked his muzzle ''It's okay honey. We'll get through this''

Dingo's ears drooped ''How could he Mum? Why would he deliberately hurt us like this?''

Jenna shook her head ''I don't know. But...it'll be allright. I...I know it will''

Dingo nuzzled her back ''I hope so Mum. I really hope so''

* * *

Balto meanwhile had made his way to the outskirts of town. 

_''How has all this happened? How am I going to live like this?''_

He sighed, holding back fresh tears. Shaking his head, he kept walking through the deep snow. Jenna was gone, Kodi and Dingo hated him, and the whole of Nome thought he was a liar. And he hadn't even done anything!

He thought back to that night in the barn, trying to figure out if he could have actually done what he had been accused of. But he could think of nothing.

_''Why would she do this? I don't even know her!'' _he thought. He had never met Karla before in his life, and he'd only spoken to her for a few minutes. What could he possibly have done?

He stopped and shook his head.

_''What does it matter? No one believes me anyway. What would be the point of going back?'' _he thought.

He was just about to slink away when he heard a commotion behind him. Turning round, he saw Star bounding up after him, a fearful look on his face.

Concerned, Balto padded upto him ''Star? Star are you okay?''

Star remained silent as he tried to catch his breath. When he had stopped panting he looked up at Balto. The fear in his eyes took Balto completely back.

''Whats is it Star? Tell me whats wrong''

Star gulped ''I...I have something to tell you Balto. A message...really urgent'' Star wiped the sweat that had accumulated on his brow.

Balto frowned ''A message? From who?''

Star shook his head ''I can't tell you. They told me...they told me to tell you to go to the old saw mill and...and...'' Star shook his head, trying to remember what else he had been told to say.

Balto padded closer and lay a paw on Stars shoulder ''Star, its okay. Just tell me whats wrong''

Star shivered ''They said...they said they'd kill me if I told you anymore. God, I was so scared. I thought...I thought they'd kill me''

''Who? Who threatened you? Maybe I can help'' Balto said.

Star kept shivering ''No, you can't. Balto, you don't know these guys! They're...evil''

Balto looked Star directly in the eyes ''Who were they? Trust me Star, I won't let anyone hurt you''

Star smiled reassuringly ''Thanks Balto'' he gulped and shook his head.

Balto smiled ''It's okay pal. Now, who were these guys?''

Star sighed ''They pulled me when I left the mill. I thought...I thought I saw Kodi, and I was surprised that he wasn't with Jenna after...well, you know''

Balto sighed. Star noticed.

''Balto, I know your innocent. I know you'd never do anything like that''

Balto smiled faintly ''Thanks Star. Now, carry on with your story''

''Oh, right! Anyway, I followed this guy into a clearing and I lost him. Then, they surprised me'' he shivered.

''God Balto! One of them...he was so scary! He really wanted to kill me right there and then. But...the other one stopped him'' he stuttered.

Balto nodded ''And then what?''

''He...they told me to find you, and tell you to go to the old factory. Then I ran'' he sighed.

Balto frowned ''And you've never seen these two guys before?''

Star shook his head ''Never. Believe me Balto, I would remember them if I had''

''What do they look like?'' Balto asked.

Star shivered ''They look _exactly_ like Kodi and Dingo! The resemblancewas unbelievable!''

Balto nodded ''Okay, so they told you to tell me that. Did they tell you why?''

''No. Your not going there are you?'' Star asked, concern in his eyes.

''Of course. If thats what they told you, then thats what I'm going to do'' Balto replied.

''You can't! Balto, these guys are insane! They'll kill you if you go!''

''Star, you said it yourself. If I don't go, they'll come looking for you. And I couldn't live with myself if that happened''

''Balto...please'' Star begged.

Balto smiled faintly ''Just tell me what they're called, then go home Star''

Star opened his mouth to argue, then sighed and looked down defeated ''They said they were called Krest and Renard...The Brothers Grim''

Balto chuckled ''From the sounds of it, grim is the right word!''

Star shook his head ''Be careful Balto. Please?''

Balto nodded ''I'll do my best''

Balto turned to leave, then turned round ''Star? Would you do me a favour?''

Star nodded ''Sure Balto. What is it?''

Balto paused ''When you see Jenna tell her...tell her I love her. Okay?''

''Of course pal. I'll tell her that''

Balto smiled ''Thanks Star. Now go home''

Star nodded, then padded off. Balto frowned.

''Okay Grim Brothers. Here I come'' he said as he padded on through the snow.

* * *

While all this was going on, Kodi was making his way back home. Trotting his way through back streets, he inspected several alleyways as he passed the hardware shop. For some reason he couldn't explain, he was on his guard. Something didn't feel right about the quiet stillness. It was as if he was being watched. 

A sudden clattering close by caught his attention. He span round, and stared at a pair of amber eyes gleaming through the darkness. Kodi tensed up, ready to pounce at the right moment.

''Who's there? Show yourself!'' he commanded.

The shadowy figure sniggered. Kodi bared his teeth, and the laughter stopped.

''I said show yourself!'' Kodi growled.

The figure glared at Kodi ''And why should I do that?'' it answered coolly. From its voice, Kodi could tell that whatever it was it was male.

''Because I said. Now, are you going to show yourself?'' Kodi growled determidly, but took a step back despite himself.

The figure made a little chuckle ''Not necessarily. But I'll humour you''

The figure stepped out of the shadows. Kodi took another cautionary step back.

What Kodi saw was a scruffy dog, or so he guessed was a dog. His fur was of a light brown, and his amber eyes bored into Kodi's.

The dog gave a crooked half smile ''Satisfied?''

Kodi couldn't help but let his jaw drop a little at the sight of the dog. He was skinnier than Kodi could have imagined a dog to be, and he was wearing a worn leather collar, the gold tag twinkling in the light. Kodi couldn't make out the name inscribed. The dog noticed.

''Nosy aren't we? The names Sanchez, not that it'll be of any use to you husky!'' he sniggered.

For the first time, Kodi noticed the frothy substance fizzing around Sanchez's lips. Kodi gulped, and glanced sideways.

Sanchez took a step forward ''Now, you wouldn't be thinking of leaving this poor hungry mutt alone would you?'' he drolled, raising his muzzle with a blood lined smile.

Kodi gulped at the crazed look on Sanchez's face, staggering back so sharply he tripped over his back legs. Sanchez snarled, revealing his glistening sharp teeth.

''Don't even think about it! No one ever escapes Sanchez! Just ask the flea bag I finished off before!'' he laughed, rearing up ready to pounce.

Barely controlling himself, Kodi looked frantically from left to right, hoping to spot someone. But he saw no one.

Sanchez sniggered, before suddenly springing at Kodi with fire in his eyes. Reacting, Kodi back-pedalled and took off as fast as he could. With an unearthly snarl, Sanchez bolted after him.

Kodi ran until his joints ached, all the while hearing his pursuers ragged breathing behind him. He soon forgot where he was going, as he took a sharp right into an alleyway nearly tripping over a discarded trash can. Looking back, he saw Sanchez vault the obstacle without breaking stride.

Kodi's throat burned with every hoarse breath he took, as he sought desperately for a hiding place or a means of defense. Suddenly, he spotted an open door. Without hesitation, Kodi bolted inside and kicked the door shut with his back leg. A split second later, a dull crack informed him that Sanchez had made contact with the door.

Panting for breath, Kodi scanned around. He was inside the hardware store, tools littered the counter and were displayed on the walls. Further down a corridor, a flight of concrete stairs descended into a basement.

A sharp thud caught Kodi's attention. The door gave an ominous lurch, as Sanchez rammed himself against it. Kodi backed away warily, as the door gave one final lurch as the hinges gave way. The wooden door came crashing to the floor, narrowly missing striking Kodi on the head. Sanchez's hoarse breathing echoed in Kodi's ears, as he padded slowly into the room.

Sanchez glared at Kodi, who shrank back. The dogs eyes might as well have been ablaze.

''You are more trouble than your worth Kodi my friend!'' he snarled, as he walked upto Kodi.

Kodi shivered ''How...how do you know my name?'' he stuttered.

Sanchez smirked ''I've got good contacts''

Kodi took a step back. Sanchez suddenly shot at him, and rammed into his side. Kodi staggered backwards, as Sanchez launched himself at him, and landed on top of Kodi. Sanchez snarled and snapped at Kodi's face. Kodi rolled to the side, surprising Sanchez who tripped over and hit the floor.

Kodi rolled over and began to run towards the stairs. Sanchez ran after him and jumped, landing on Kodi's back. Kodi's front legs slid out from underneath him, and both dogs were sent careering down the stairs. Kodi's vision blurred as he tumbled, as the concrete stairs cut his skin, before he came to a sudden stop at the bottom, a sickening crack echoing through his head.

Shakily getting to his feet, Kodi felt soft fur under his paws. When his vision cleared, he realised he was leaning on top of Sanchez. The dog lay motionless, his head at an odd angle. Kodi realised that his neck must have been broken in the fall.

Kodi flinched as a sharp pain went up his leg. Tucking it up next to his side, he staggered back up the stairs leaving Sanchez's lifeless body on the cold concrete.

As Kodi padded his way out into the street, unbeknowst to him a female malamute silently padded into the shop.

In the shadows, two figures looked on from an alleyway opposite the store. One was a small grey dog, the other was a larger dog with white fur. Both bore the same surprised expression.

''He's still alive? I thought Sanchez would finish him!'' Fitz spoke out.

Grant shook his head ''I think the opposite is true''

Both fell silent as Karla padded out of the shop and into the alleyway.

''Well?'' Fitz asked.

Karla shook her head ''He's dead. His necks been broken''

''How is that possible? Sanchez never misses a target!'' Fitz replied.

''Looks like he missed this one'' Karla muttered.

Grant grimaced '''I knew something like this would happen! Things were going way too smoothly!''

''Cool it Grant, we'll get him for it!'' Fitz replied, murder in his eyes.

Grant sighed ''The boss is not gonna like this!And I'm not gonna be the one who breaks the news to him!''

''No need. I saw it for myself''

The three dogs span round in alarm. A shadowy figure padded up to them.

''So, Sanchez is dead? What a pity, he was such a good dog''

Grant gulped '''You...you know what this means sir?''

''That we're down to nine'' Fitz put in.

''Is there a problem with that?''

Fitz took a step forwards ''We already lost five guys in Anchorage, now we've lost Sanchez. We've not got enough guys for the job!''

''Don't worry Fitz my lad! We will soon''

Grant shook his head ''Losing Sanchez is gonna be difficult. Your gonna have a hard time finding someone just as good''

''Oh I think I have. But we're going to have to change tactics''

Fitz raised an eyebrow ''How do you mean?''

''You've all been having fun, but now we're going to have to slow things down a bit. Like you said Fitz we're down to nine, myself not included, so no more taking risks! Am I making myself clear?''

Grant nodded slowly ''Crystal''

Karla smiled a sly grin ''Oh...very clear''

The figure scoffed ''Karla, grow up!''

Karla batted her eyes, before slinking away. Suddenly, two figures padded out of the shadows.

''Did we miss anything?'' Krest drolled.

Fitz scowled ''Sanchez is dead''

Krest raised his eyebrows ''Dead? Oh dear, thats a shame isn't it Renard?''

''Tragic'' Renard replied.

The leader cleared his throat ''As I was saying, no more taking risks. We can't afford to lose anymore guys. You two especially''

Krest beamed ''I'm flattered''

Renard smirked ''Flattery will get you everywhere with us!''

The figure rolled his eyes ''Anyway. Grant and Fitz, when you see them tell the others what I've said. Got it?''

Grant nodded ''Got it''

Grant and Fitz padded away into the shadows, striking up a conversation as they left.

''So, how was your 'date' last night Grant?''

''Ah, Sasha! She was a good one, at least...she was'''

When they had left, the figure turned to the Brothers Grim.

''Did you arrange everything?''

Krest nodded ''We did. He should be on his way now''

''We did a really good job'' Renard beamed.

''I'll bet. Just remember what I told you. Kill yes, but make sure you don't blow your cover''

Both brothers nodded, and slunk off. The figure smirked.

''Now then, I've got an appointment to keep!'' he said, before disappearing down the street.

* * *

Balto had made his way to where Star had told him to go. The factory lay abandoned on the outskirts of Nome, and it was here where he was expecting the Brothers Grim. But there was no one else about. 

''Hello! Anyone there?'' Balto called out. But no one answered.

Suddenly, a flash of movement caught his eye. Turning his head, he caught sight of something entering the factory. After a slight hesitation, Balto silently padded inside.

A faint dripping sound caught Balto's attention as he padded inside. The building as covered in dust and was ice cold.

_''I think it was warmer outside''_ Balto thought.

Scanning around, he was unnerved by how thick the shadows were.

_''There could be a whole army of them in here and I woudn't know''_

He looked up as a single snowflake landed on his nose. He noticed that the roof tiles above him had broken, opening the building up to the elements.

''This place outta be condemned'' he muttered.

''It is'' a voice cut through the darkness.

Balto tensed up ''Who's there? Krest? Renard?''

''Close, but no treat I'm afraid'' the voice replied.

Balto looked to his right, just in time to see a dog pad out of the shadows. He was about Balto's height, with black fur and a white chest and paws. A gold tag illuminated in the dim light.

Balto's eyes narrowed ''Who are you?''

''I'm a big fan of yours Balto. I've been waiting a long time for this moment!'' the dog smiled. Balto squinted at the name engraved on the collar. Drake.

'Drake' noticed ''Now you know my name, and I know yours. So I guess that makes us even!'' he laughed.

Balto bared his teeth ''What do you want?'' he snarled.

''You'' 'Drake' replied, starting to walk in circles around Balto, who had to keep turning to look at him.

''Me?''

''I've been admiring you for a long time Balto. All my guys have. I've met your mate, and I must say I ain't impressed!'' 'Drake' shook his head in disgust.

Balto snarled ''Don't you even talk about her!''

''Why in the name of sanity you've shacked up with that fawning bit of fluff I'll never know!'' 'Drake' drolled.

Balto lunged at 'Drake', who stepped back alarmed, Balto's jaws snapping shut inches from his face.

'Drake' smirked ''Hit a nerve did I?''

Balto bared his teeth, tensing up ready to fight. 'Drake' sniggered.

''You want to fight? Go ahead, lets see what you've got!''

Balto was caught off guard as 'Drake' lunged at him. Balto was knocked backwards as 'Drake' landed on top of him. Balto noticed the white foam bubbling around 'Drakes' lips. Reacting, Baltocrossed his front legs to hold 'Drake' off of him. Reacting, Baltoswiped at 'Drakes'muzzle, using the black dog to yell out in pain and grab his muzzle to stem the bleeding.

In a split second, Balto' got to his feet. Ashe turned to run, 'Drake' launched himself at him, teeth bared.

Balto felt a sharp pain shoot through his back leg, and he yelped in pain. He felt his back legs give way, and went sprawling onto the floor. As he tried to stand up, a searing pain coarsed through his body, causing him to yell out in pain. Balto's vision clouded, and everything went black.

'Drake' staggered to his feet. His muzzle was lacerated and blood was staining his chest a dark crimson.

''Oh, I'm gonna feel that tomorrow!''

He tasted something bitter in his mouth, and he spat out a frothy white substance. Turning around, he smiled and padded upto Balto.

''Until we meet again Balto. And it'll be sooner than you think!''

'Drake' sniggered and padded away, leaving Balto unconscious and bleeding on the floor.

* * *

VOICES 

Balto: Kevin Bacon

Jenna: Jodi Benson

Carver: Burt Reynolds

Kodi: Sean Astin

Dingo: Michael J. Fox

Fitz: Scott Wolf

'Red' Grant: Billy Joel

Karla: Sheena Easton

Krest: David Tennant

Renard: Robert Carlyle

Sanchez: Jeff Bennett

Kaltag: Danny Mann

Star: Robbie Rist

Doc: John Cleese


	5. Welcome to 'The Pack'

Happy New Year yall! Joe Stalin here, wishing you all the best for 2006! I come bearing chapter 5 of 'A New Threat' to get the new year off with a bang!

Things go from bad to worse for poor Balto, as the grip of 'The Pack' tightens! Enjoy!

* * *

**Balto**

**A New Threat (Part 5)**

In Nome, a stillness in the air had descended as the twilight period began.

Doc had been on his way home when he heard someone approaching him from behind. Turning round, he saw Kaltag approaching him at speed, though with a noticeable limp.

Doc padded upto him ''Is there something wrong Kaltag? You look as though you've seen a ghost!''

Kaltag winced ''I wish I had. Oh God Doc! The barn...dead...blood everywhere...!''

''Hey, hey, calm down my boy! Don't get so flustered, I can't understand you!''

Kaltag took a deep breath ''Down there, the old barn...she's dead''

Doc frowned ''Who's dead?''

''I don't know! Didn't you hear me? She's dead!''

Doc shook his head ''I don't know what on earth your talking about Kaltag''

Kaltag sighed exasperatedly ''Come with me then! I'll show you myself''

Both dogs took off down the street. They walked for a short time, Kaltag in front, until they came to an apparently deserted barn. Kaltag stopped.

''She's...in there Doc'' he said quietly.

Doc nodded ''Ok Kaltag. I'll just be a minute''

Doc padded upto the barn. The door was slightly ajar, and he pushed it open with his paw. Inside it was dark, and it took a moment for his eyes to adjust, but soon a shape began to form.

''What in the...?'' he muttered, padding further inside the barn. What he saw froze his blood.

There before him was the body of a female dog. Her fur had once been yellow, but now it was stained bright crimson from the gaping wound torn out of her throat. Doc felt a sudden wave of nausea coarse through his body.

''Kaltag! Kaltag, come in here!''

After a moments pause, Kaltag slowly padded inside. Doc noticed that he was trying his best not to look at the body.

''How did...how did you find her?'' Doc asked.

Kaltag shook his head ''I didn't. Nikki told me where she was. He went looking for you after he told me, and I...looked for myself''

Doc shook his head ''I've never seen her in town before, have you?''

''No. But Doc...that isn't all'' Kaltag shook his head and padded back to the door. Doc followed.

''What do you mean 'that isn't all'? What the devil are you talking about?''

Kaltag sighed deeply ''I've heard...that there have been more bodies found''

''More? How many more?''

''Four. One was found in another barn further away from here, another was found in an alleyway close to the hardware store.Then there was a third body found in the hardware store itself, and another further towards the woods''

Doc frowned ''And do they all have the same injuries?''

Kaltag shook his head ''No. The one in the barn had similar injuries, as did the one found in the alley. But the one in the hardware store had had his neck broken. Pushed down the stairs apparently. And the one up near the woods...had been thrown off a roof'' he shivered.

''Good lord. Is there a link at all?'' Doc asked.

''They're all dead aren't they? Isn't that enough of a link?'' Kaltag snarled, taking Doc by surprise.

''I'm sorry Doc. It's just...I can't take it in. Four murders''

Doc sighed ''We're going to have to call a meeting for tomorrow morning. Compulsary attendance. Everyone needs to know that...we have a murderer on the loose''

''Murderers'' Kaltag muttered.

''What? What are you suggesting Kaltag?''

''Each murder happened at a different location, and by different methods. Sounds to me like more than one culprit''

''But...but this is absurd! Are you suggesting to me Kaltag that we have got a _pack_ of killers in Nome?''

''Yes! That is_ exactly_ what I'm suggesting Doc! And that isn't all!''

Doc frowned ''What else could there be?''

Kaltag took a deep breath ''The body in the hardware store, the one with the broken neck. He was...rabid''

Doc froze ''Rabid? Are you sure?''

Kaltag nodded ''Yes. It appears that...we're dealing with the same wolves that attacked Anchorage last week''

''Oh my good lord! Right, thats it! Round up everyone you can Kaltag, tell them to congregate at the mill at once! This can't wait until tomorrow!''

''Right. I can do that'' Kaltag said.

Doc stopped his before he took off ''And tell them under no circumstances are they to walk the streets alone! I want them all in groups no less than three!''

''Right!'' Kaltag replied, before taking off down the street.

Doc wiped the sweat off his brow ''Oh this is dreadful! I've got to warn Jenna!''

Without a moments hesitation, Doc took off in the direction of Jenna's house.

* * *

Kaltag ran as fast as his injury would allow him. As he turned a corner, he almost collided with two dogs coming the other way. Both of them looked up surprised as he came to a stop panting for breath in front of them. 

''Hey buddy, where's the fire?'' one of them asked.

''Yeah, that could have been serious if you hadn't have stopped!'' the other one replied.

Kaltag looked up at the two dogs. One was a dalmation wearing a green pullover and red collar. The other was a german shepherd with light brown fur and a blue collar. Both of them were larger than Kaltag, and both had piercing amber eyes.

''Sorry. I'm in rather a hurry'' he replied, smiling faintly in apology.

The german shepherd cracked a grin ''We figured that''

The dalmation cocked an eyebrow ''Anything important?''

Kaltag nodded ''Yes as a matter of fact. Listen, there's a meeting at the mill in the next few minutes. Compulsary attendance''

The german shepherd raised his eyebrows ''Blimey, sounds really bad''

Kaltag nodded ''It is. If you see anyone else on your way, tell them to go to the mill as quickly as possible in groups no smaller than three''

The dalmation frowned ''Why?''

''That's not important! Just tell them that, and tell them to be on their guard, okay?''

Both dogs nodded ''Sure, no problem'' the german shepherd replied.

''Thanks'' Kaltag said, before taking off down the street.

Both dogs turned to each other bearing the same puzzled expression.

''What was all that about?'' the german shepherd asked.

''I think...everythings falling into place Jack'' the dalmation replied, suddenly breaking into a vicious smirk.

Jack sniggered ''So, groups no smaller than three aye? We'd better comply then Theo''

Theo nodded ''Yep. Lets find Nick. We should have a couple of minutes''

Jack raised an eyebrow, his smile never wavering ''What for may I ask?''

Theo smirked ''Oh I think you know my friend''

Jack's grin widened ''Lets go then''

Both dogs padded away down the street

* * *

The first thing Balto noticed when he woke up was the dull ache at the back of his head. His vision was blurred, and it took several seconds before it started to clear up. 

Staggering to his feet, he realised that it wasn't just his head that was pounding. His entire body throbbed in pain, and he winced.

_''What happened to me?''_ he thought.

That was when he looked down at his back leg. There was dried blood surrounding a sizeable bite mark, and there was a small pool of blood on the floor where he had been lying down.

_''How did that get there?''_

He shook his head, trying to clear the throbbing pain. It wasn't painful as such, just annoying. What was more, he was finding it difficult to remember what had happened. Everything was a blur.

Shaking his head, he tested his weight onto his injured leg. It hurt, but nothing he couldn't handle. He looked round.

_''How did I get here in the first place?'' _he thought, but no answer came to him.

He took a step forward, and stopped. His mouth felt like cotton, and there was a bitter taste at the back of his throat. He scrunched his face up as he swallowed.

''Urgh! What was that?'' he tried to think, but again nothing came to him.

Frustrated, Balto padded out of the factory.

* * *

Dingo sighed for what seemed like the hundreth time that night. His mother was asleep by the fireplace, after eventually crying herself to sleep. Dingo shook his head, then continued looking out of the window. The street outside was completely deserted, and there was no sign of Kodi. 

_''It shouldn't have taken him this long to get back''_

Dingo frowned. Was it possible that something had happened to Kodi? No. That couldn't be possible. Kodi was tough, far tougher than Dingo himself. There had to be another explanation.

_''Maybe he stopped to see Dusty. Yeah, that'll be it''_ he thought.

With reluctance, Dingo turned away from the window and padded upto Jenna's sleeping form. It broke his heart to see her this upset, and all because of his father.

Dingo suppressed a growl. This was all Balto's fault. His fathers stupid actions had caused his mother such pain, and all for nothing more than a one night stand.

_''If he ever shows his face here again, I'll...''_ Dingo snarled in frustation. He didn't know what exactly he would do, but it wouldn't be pleasant.

A sudden scratching at the door caught his attention. After a moments hesitation, Dingo padded upto the door and pushed it open. What he saw took him completely by surprise.

''Doc?''

Dingo stepped back as Doc bolted inside the house. Dingo immediately noticed the troubled expression on Docs face.

''Doc? What's the matter?''

''Where is your mother Dingo? I need to talk to her, urgently''

''She's...she's back there'' Dingo gestured to where Jenna was asleep, his forehead creasing in concern.

Doc nodded ''Ok, I just need to have a word with her, then...''

Dingo cut him off ''Doc, is there something going on?''

Doc sighed ''Dingo, I'll explain later. Right now I just need to speak with your mother''

Dingo frowned ''Doc, tell me whats wrong''

Before Doc could answer, there was a scratching at the door.

Dingo frowned ''Well, it's about time he showed up!''

''Is Kodi here? I need to talk to him as well'' Doc said as Dingo padded upto the door.

''Kodi, you'd better have one hell of an excuse!'' Dingo called out as he opened the door.

He staggered back in alarm at the sight that met him.

Kodi stood framed in the doorway, one leg pressed to his side. His fur was slick with blood, and he was being held up by another dog behind him.

''Kodi? Kodi, what happened?'' Dingo stuttered as Kodi limped inside, escorted by Carver. Dingo noticed the vicious looking slash wound on Carver's muzzle as he passed by.

''Hey Dingo could you give me a hand? This guy weighs a ton!'' Carver said, forcing a smile.

Dingo padded upto to Koid's other side, and together helped Carver escort Kodi towards the fireplace. Jenna looked up in alarm.

''Kodi? Oh my God, what happened?''

Kodi looked up weakly as he lay down on the floor. Jenna moved closer and nuzzled him.

''Kodi? Kodi speak to me'' Jenna choked, unable to tear her eyes away from Kodi.

Kodi's eyes opened slightly, as he tried to focus. Taking a ragged breath, he lay his head back down on the floor and closed his eyes.

''Doc? Doc get here quick!'' Dingo shouted frantically.

Doc rushed upto Kodi, and lay an ear on his chest.

''He's breathing'' Doc said, relief in his voice.

Jenna sighed with relief and lay here head on Kodi. Dingo turned to Carver.

''Where did you find him?''

''I found him further up the street. I thought he must have gotten into a fight or something, what with the injuries he's got'' Carver replied.

Dingo looked closer at the wound on Carver's muzzle, who turned away in embarrassment.

''Where did you get that Carver? Looks pretty bad''

Carver shook his head ''It doesn't matter''

Dingo frowned ''You told me you were going to find Dad. Did he do that to you?''

Dingo looked straight into Carver's eyes, who turned away unable tohold his gaze.

''He did didn't he?'' Dingo frowned.

Carver nodded, raising a paw to wipe away the blood surrounding the wound.

''Look, it isn't important. It was my fault really''

''How could it be your fault? He's the one who injured you! And from the looks of it he did a damn good job!'' Dingo replied.

Carver shook his head ''I shouldn't have gone looking for him. It was my fault. I had no right in getting involved in things that don't concern me''

Dingo growled ''When I see him, I'll...''

Carver lay a paw on Dingo's shoulder ''Hey! Don't talk like that kid. He's your Dad after all''

Dingo shook his head ''Not anymore he isn't! He stopped being my Dad the moment he left the house!''

Doc padded over ''We're going to have to get Kodi to the vets. He'll be better there''

Dingo nodded, and padded over to Jenna, who was nuzzling Kodi's unconscious form.

''Mum, he'll be okay. We're going to take him to the vets okay?''

Jenna nodded, causing tears to run down her muzzle ''I know he will. He's a fighter''

Dingo smiled faintly, then turned to Doc and Carver.

''You guys stay here and look after Mum. I'll be back in a minute''

Doc shook his head ''No you won't Dingo. I'll come with you''

Dingo frowned ''Doc, what was it you came over for?''

''I...I was going to tell you about the current situation. I've called an emergency meeting at the mill, and I came over to escort yur mother after...well, you know'' Doc looked embarrassed.

''Situation?'' Carver asked.

Doc nodded ''I'm afraid...we have a murderer in town. Maybe more than one''

Jenna looked up startled ''Murderers?''

''We've found...four bodies around town''

''Four?'' Carver's jaw dropped slightly.

''Are you sure Doc?'' Dingo asked.

''Yes, I'm afraid so. That's why I will help you takeKodi to the vet. It's not safe to be alone on the streets'' Doc looked at Carver.

''While we're gone, will you...'' Doc gestured to Jenna.

Carver nodded ''Sure thing. The least I can do''

Doc smiled ''Thank you''

With Docs help, Kodi was lifted onto Dingo's back.

''I won't be long Mum'' Dingo nuzzled Jenna, before padding out of the house with Doc in tow. As soon as they were gone, Jenna dissolved into tears.

Carver padded over ''Jenna, I know it's hard, but he's going to be all right''

Jenna shook her head ''He said...he wouldn't be long. That's what Kodi said before he left''

Carver sighed ''Dingo will be okay. He's got Doc with him. There's no point in you getting into a state, you'll only make yourself feel worse''

Jenna choked back fresh tears ''If Balto was here he would...'' she stopped.

Carver smiled faintly ''You still have feelings for him don't you?''

Jenna nodded slightly ''I do. I still love him but...could I have just ignored that? Could I have just let it slip by?''

''No one has any right to make you think that Jenna. Something like that...you just can't ignore it''

Jenna nodded ''Your right I know...but I can't stop feeling the way I do about him''

''I understand. It's been tough, and what's just happened hasn't made it any easier. He's a part of your life, and it's okay to still have feelings for him''

Jenna smiled faintly ''Thank you Carver''

Carver returned the smile ''Hey, you made me welcome when I showed up here. It's the least I can do for you''

Jenna's smile vanished as she noticed the wound on Carver's muzzle ''Did he really do that to you?''

Carver sighed ''It doesn't matter. If anything it's my fault. I should have given him time to cool off. If it was me instead of him, and some nosy outsider started questioning me about personal matters, I would have reacted exactly the same way''

''That doesn't make it right'' Jenna frowned.

Carver smiled sheepishly ''Believe me, it isn't the first time I've stuck my nose into things that don't concern me''

Jenna glanced at the window ''I hope he's okay''

''Kodi? I'm sure he will be. He's a fighter, just like his Dad''

Jenna didn't know what to make of that last comment.

Carver's forehead suddenly creased up in concern ''I wonder what this meeting is about?''

''I don't know. Something like this has never happened before'' Jenna replied, a sudden stab of fear causing her to shiver. Carver noticed.

''Hey, don't worry. I'll look after you until Dingo gets back. You have my word''

Jenna smiled ''You really are sweet Carver''

Carver nodded ''Thank you''

A scratching at the door caught them both off guard. Carver frowned.

''They can't be back this early''

''Jen? Jenna it's me'' a familiar voice called out from the other side of the door.

Jenna stood up off the floor and padded upto Carver, a deep frown on her face.

''He's got a lot of nerve coming round here'' she said.

''Should I tell him to go?'' Carver asked. Jenna noticed that he looked nervous at the prospect.

''No, I'll do it''

Jenna padded upto the door and pushed it open. Balto smiled at her from the other side.

''Hi sweety. Miss me?''

Balto was taken completely by surprise as Jenna smacked him, hard, on the side of the head. He stepped back, totally confused.

_''She just hit me!''_ he thought, completely stunned. The side of his head throbbed, and he could only look at Jenna at a total loss for words.

''Jen...why...?'' he managed to say.

''You've got some nerve coming here! Don't you remember what Doc said?'' Jenna said, her eyes boring holes in Balto's head.

Balto shook his head, unable to come to terms with what had just happened ''Jen, I don't...''

''My name is Jenna Balto!'' she snapped, causing him to flinch.

_''Jenna never snaps at me. What could I have done?''_

''Oh don't stand there playing the fool Balto! Have you just come over to waste my time?''

''Jen...what have I done?'' he stammered.

Jenna snarled ''Don't you dare play dumb! You know exactly what you did!''

''I...I don't. Please Jen, let me in and...''

''Your not setting foot in this house Balto! Now get out of here before Dingo gets back!'' as she said this, she started to tear up.

''Jenna, your not being serious?'' he tried to think what he could possibly have done to upset Jenna so much, but his mind was just a blur.

''I've never been more serious in my life! Just go Balto!'' Jenna collapsed into tears then. Balto took a step closer.

Jenna growled at him, and he flinched back in alarm.

''Jenna? Is everything okay back there?''

Balto looked up at the source of the voice. A black dog with a white chest and paws padded upto Jenna. Balto gasped, as memories flashed before his eyes.

The factory. Drake. The excruciating pain.

Something inside him snapped. A low growl began down within his stomach, making its way up into his chest and throat. The growl came out of his mouth. Without realising it, he was standing in a crouched position. His front paws dug into the snow ready to pounce. His ears flattened back against his head, and his upper lip curled up over his front teeth.

''You!'' he snarled.

Before Carver had time to react, Balto was on top of him snapping at his throat. Carver crossed his front legs up against him to keep Balto off him, but despite the viciousness of Balto's attack he was smiling.

''Balto! Balto get off him!'' Jenna yelled, trying to pull him off Carver. Balto retaliated, and without even thinking threw Jenna off him. She fell in a heap on the floor.

Carver grinned up at Balto ''That's my boy!'' he whispered.

Balto growled, and swiped at Carver's face. Carver was sent sprawling across the floor, blood trickling from a fresh cut above his eye.

Jenna could see the anger in Balto's eyes, and it scared her. Despite this, she threw herself between Carver and Balto, and tensed herself up.

Balto was taken aback ''Jenna, what are you doing? He attacked me, see?'' he gestured at the bite mark on his back leg.

Carver coughed up blood ''Self defense'' he muttered, struggling to his feet.

Jenna stared at Balto ''Balto, just go. Please''

Balto looked at her confused ''Jen...''

Jenna responded with a growl ''Go Balto!'' the fear in her eyes betrayed the harshness of her voice.

Balto looked at her stunned. A sudden sharp pain caused him to wince, and he grasped his head. When it had cleared, he looked back at Jenna.

''Jenna...I love you''

Balto turned away and bolted out of the door. Jenna realised she had been holding her breath, and she let it out with a gasp. Carver stood up and staggered over to the door.

''Are you allright?'' Jenna asked, noticing the blood trickling out of the cut over his eye as well as his mouth.

Carver nodded ''I'm fine. Thanks Jenna'' he forced a smile.

Jenna shivered ''I...I don't know what came over him. He's never been like that before''

Carver winced ''I guess I showed up at the wrong time then''

Jenna padded over to him ''Your hurt. Here, let me help you'' she helped escort him to the fire, where he lay down.

''Thanks Jenna. I appreciate it''

Jenna smiled, and padded over to the window. She looked down the street, just in time to see a familiar silhouette disappear into the darkness.

''Balto...'' she said quietly.

Behind her, Carver smirked.

''Your on your way Balto my boy. Your on your way''

* * *

In a nearby shed, two dogs looked on with amusement at the dead dog at their feet. 

''Why didn't he tell us when we first asked him, hmm?'' The dalmation, Theo, asked.

The other dog, a black and grey wolf, leered down with piercing brown eyes ''Stubbornness I suppose'' he sniggered.

They had cornered the dog in the shed and asked him where the mill was. When the dog hesistated, Theo had had no hesitation in tearing out his throat. Now, both of them were on the verge of a laughing fit.

''You two are so immature it's unbelievable'' a third dog spoke out.

''Hey lighten up Jack! Don't tell me you've lost your sense of humour!'' Theo smirked.

''Nah, I aint lost my sense of humour'' Jack replied, padding upto Theo.

Jack grabbed at the dead dogs throat, coating his paw in blood. Before Theo could react, Jack lobbed the bloody mess directly at his face. The dalmations fur went from white to crimson in a second.

Jack smirked ''See? I found that funny!'' he sniggered.

Theo glared at Jack, drops of blood trickling down his neck ''And you call us immature?''

All three dogs collapsed into fits of laughter. The black and grey wolf padded over to the shed door and peered out.

''Hey you guys! Guess who?''

''What is it Nick?'' Theo asked, as he and Jack padded upto the door.

Outside, they spotted a wolf dog hybrid sprinting through the snow. All three broke into vicious smirks.

''Mr Carver's protege?'' Nick asked.

Theo nodded ''Mm Hmm! Right on cue!''

* * *

Balto came to a stop, panting for breath. His head was wracked with pain, and his throat was burning. 

''Jenna''

Tears began rolling down his face, and despite the snow underfoot he lay down and covered his eyes with his paws.

He didn't know what was happening to him. His whole body ached, especially his head, and the taste in his mouth was knocking him sick. What was worse was the image in his head. The terrified expression on Jenna's face when he attacked 'Drake'. He didn't know what had caused him to snap, nor why he had wanted nothing more than to rip 'Drakes' throat out.

But what scared Balto the most was the realisation. He had _enjoyed _attacking 'Drake'. The feeling it had given him had been amazing, which was what he couldn't understand.

_''What is happening to me?''_ he thought. But as usual, no answer came to him. Just pain.

A movement at the corner of his eye caught his attention. Lifting his head up, he could just make out something moving in the shadows.

Getting to his feet, Balto was unawares of what was approaching him from behind.

Before Balto had time to react, several figures pounced on him. Balto felt his legs give way, and felt a pair of paws grip his muzzle shut. He frantically looked around. He could make out four figures, each of them looking down at him with maddened smirks.

As Balto tried to struggle lose, one of the figures lowered his face in front of his. Balto could make out a smaller dog with white fur wearing a red bandanna.

''Hey, chill out pal! Your in 'The Pack' now!''

* * *


	6. The Arrival of Chester

Greeting yall!

Part 6 is here! So lets light this candle!

* * *

**Balto**

**A New Threat (Part 6)**

Balto stared wide eyed at the grinning face in front of him. He realised it was this dog that was clamping his muzzle shut, preventing him from shouting out for help. He tried to struggle lose, but to no ovail.

''Don't bother squirming pal, it ain't gonna work'' the white dog smirked.

Balto stopped struggling. The white dog nodded.

''Good boy. Now, lets get you out of this snow aye?''

Balto felt himself being lifted up by the three other dogs, and he found himself being half carried, half dragged into a nearby alley.

''All right guys, let him go'' the white dog announced to the others, and Balto went slack. The white dog however kept a firm grip on Balto's muzzle.

''Now I'm gonna let go, and your gonna be quiet. Okay?''

Balto nodded. The white dog released his grip on his muzzle. Balto staggered to his feet.

''Who...who are you?'' Balto asked, glaring at the dog.

''I'm Grant. And I don't need telling to know who you are Balto!'' Grant smirked.

Balto snarled. Grant raised an eyebrow.

''Hey, don't get any ideas now!'' Grant gestured to the other dogs, who encirled Balto.

''Balto, allow me to introduce Fitz, Krest and Renard'' Grant gestured to each dog in turn.

Balto leered at The Brothers Grim ''So, your the Brothers Grim''

Krest nodded his head, a sickly grin on his face ''Sorry we couldn't meet you Balto, but our boss wanted to meet you himself''

''Looks like he did a good number on you didn't he?'' Renard smirked, gesturing to the bite mark on Balto's leg.

Balto growled, but stopped as a stab of pain coarsed througgh his head. Wincing, he shook his head to clear it.

Grant smirked ''Oh yeah, he's on his way''

''What...what do you mean? What's happening to me?'' Balto stuttered, waves of pain shooting through his body. He was finding it difficult staying on his feet.

''Ah, well, do you want the short answer or the long one?'' Grant asked.

Fitz prodded him ''Grant, don't tease him'' the pup smirked.

Grant nodded ''Ok, Balto...you've been initiated''

Balto stared at Grant ''Initiated? I don't understand''

''Mm hmm, they all say that. To put it bluntly Balto, you are now in the early stages of...'' he paused.

Balto looked up ''Early stages of what? Tell me!'' he gasped as another stab of pain wracked through his head.

Krest tutted '''He's not very bright is he?''

Renard sniggered ''Someone please fill him in''

Grant nodded ''Balto, you are...rabid''

Balto stared in disbelief at Grant ''What?'' he stammered.

''You-are-rabid'' Fitz said in an aggravated tone.

Balto shook his head ''No! No, your lying! I can't...'' he couldn't continue. He felt his legs buckle, and he fell to the floor in disbelief.

''I hate it when they do this'' Krest muttered.

Balto's eyes filled with tears as realisation came to him. The attack in the factory, the white froth around 'Drakes' muzzle, the searing pain. It all made sense. Images of Jenna flashed before his eyes, as he realised that he would never be able to see her again. He bowed his head and sobbed.

Fitz mocked puking ''Urgh, I can't be doing with this soppyness! I thought Carver said he was a tough guy?''

Grant smirked ''Hey, give him a day and then we'll see'

Just then, Balto lifted up his head. His mind clouded over with a rage he had never felt before in his life. A low growl emitted from his mouth, and he tensed himself up ready to pounce.

Grant looked up in alarm ''Woah! Get a hold of him quick!''

Before Balto could react, Krest and Renard grabbed him around the waist and forced him onto the floor, with Fitz glamping his muzzle shut. Balto struggled as hard as he could, but he couldn't get loose. Grant leered down at him.

''Pally, you growl at me again and it'll be the last thing you ever do!''

Balto continued struggling, but he eventually went limp, tears trickling down his face.

''Good lad. See, when you cooperate things go a lot smoother'' Grant smiled.

Balto felt sick. He was rabid, and that meant it wasn't safe for him to ever see Jenna again. Or his family. He remembered how he had snapped when he had seen 'Drake', and he shivered.

_''I could have easily attacked Jenna as well''_ he thought.

Balto dropped his head and let the tears flow.

A sudden noise caught Grants attention. He and Fitz padded towards the street and looked out whilst Krest and Renard held down Balto.

They spotted two dogs coming down from the other direction. One of them looked familiar.

''Well...well...well. Look who's here'' Grant smirked. Fitz turned back to the Brothers Grim still holding Balto down.

''Keep him here until I give the signal. I've got an important little errand to do''

''Whats that then?'' Krest asked.

Fitz smirked ''A certain red and white husky is gonna pay for what he did to Sanchez''

Balto's eyes flew open at this comment. Red and white husky? Kodi? Dingo?

He struggled to free himself, taking the other dogs by surprise. Balto managed to free his muzzle.

''Kodi! Dingo! Get out of here!'' he shouted at the top of his voice. Then there was a sharp pain to the back of his head, and everything went black.

''Stupid mutt!'' Renard snarled, as Fitz padded out of the alley.

* * *

Dingo stopped walking and looked around urgently. 

''Whats the matter Dingo?'' Doc asked. Dingo looked puzzled.

''Didn't you hear something? Like someone shouting my name?''

Doc shook his head ''Must have been the wind. Come on, your mother will be getting worried''

''Good evening gents!'' a voice caught their attention. Dingo looked around, and his eyes came to rest on a small grey dog.

''Oh, hi. Sorry, was that your shouting I heard just then?'' Dingo asked the new arrival.

Fitz looked puzzled ''Shouting? Nah, wasn't me pal. Must have been the wind''

''That's what I said Dingo'' Doc replied.

''Oh, that reminds me! I was wondering if you guys would be able to help me out?'' Fitz asked.

''What with?'' Dingo replied.

Fitz smiled ''I was wondering if you'd seen a buddy of mine? Tall, black and white fur? Wearing a collar?''

''Sounds like Carver'' Dingo replied.

''You know him then?''

''Yeah, he's over at our place. We were just on our way over there''

''Great! Mind if I tag along?''

''Ah, I'm not so sure about that'' Doc muttered, frowning at Fitz.

Fitz smiled sheepishly ''Hey, I aint gonna bite!''

Dingo looked at Doc ''Doc, he's a friend of Carvers''

''I know that, but need I remind you about the current situation?''

''Oh, so now you don't trust anyone? Is that it?'' Dingo frowned.

''Oh don't be ridiculous Dingo! I'm just trying to take things carefully thats all!'' Doc replied.

''He knows Carver. He described him, so he's obviously no stranger. Besides, he's just a pup!''

''Ah guys? Sorry, but it is getting kinda late'' Fitz cut in.

''Fine. We'll take him to the house. Then, we're going straight to the mill! I'm already late enough as it is!'' Doc said.

Dingo looked at Fitz ''Sorry, I didn't catch your name?''

Fitz smiled ''It's Fitz. And you are?''

''Dingo''

''Oh, your Balto's kid aren't you?''

Dingo frowned ''Not anymore I'm not''

He slunk away down the street. Fitz smirked.

''Indeed. Not for much longer anyway''

Fitz looked back at the alley, and raised a paw. Then he padded away after Dingo and Doc.

Back in the alley, Krest and Renard dragged an unconscious Balto into the shadows, with Grant in tow.

* * *

Jenna was still at the window, awaiting Dingo's return. She was getting worried. 

''How long have they been gone?''

Carver padded upto her ''About five minutes. Jenna, they're fine. There's no point in you working yourself into a state''

Jenna could only nod, her gaze never leaving the window. A movement outside caught her eye. She bolted for the door and opened it, before running out into the street. She spotted Dingo and Doc, and a small dog that she didn't recognise approaching the house. She ran upto them.

''Dingo! Oh sweety I was so worried!'' she nuzzled him

Dingo smiled ''Mum, I was gone for like five minutes!''

''I know, but I was worried''

She turned her attention to the dog she didn't recognise.

''Hello, who are you?'' she asked.

Fitz stared at her.

_''Blimey! She is hot!''_ he thought, his mind going into overload. He had to force himself from jumping for her throat right there and then.

''Mum, this is Fitz. He said he's a friend of Carvers'' Dingo replied.

''Oh I see'' Jenna said. There was something about Fitz that unnerved her. Something in the way he was looking at her.

''Fitz!'' a voice called out. Jenna turned round as Carver padded out of the house and upto Fitz.

''How have you been my boy?'' Carver asked.

''Not too bad actually. Lucky I bumped into Dingo here. Blimey, what happened to you?'' Fitz stared wide-eyed at the injuries on Carvers face.

''Long story...'' Carver began.

''Which unfortunately will have to wait'' Doc interupted ''We have to go to the mill at once. Everyone is waiting''

Jenna looked at Dingo ''Did you get him there all right?''

Dingo nodded ''Yeah. We'll go see him later okay?''

''Yes'' Jenna replied.

Doc cleared his throat ''Come along now, we can't keep them waiting!''

''We'll catch you guys up'' Carver said.

''Are you sure?'' Doc replied.

''Hey, we're big dogs! We can look after ourselves!'' Fitz smiled.

''Just don't be long'' Doc warned, before padding away towards the mill.

Carver smiled at Jenna ''See you later Jenna''

Jenna nodded, smiling, then padded after Doc with Dingo in tow.

Carver looked at Fitz ''Did you...make him comfortable?''

Fitz smirked ''He's quite a handful. Your gonna have a hard time with him!''

Carver laughed ''Oh I think it'll be worth it in the end''

''By the way, that kid you were talking to. Was he the one who...?'' Fitz drew a paw across his throat.

Carver shook his head ''No. We'll deal with _him_ later. I've got plans for that vets'' he cracked a grin.

''Come along then Fitz. Musn't keep them all waiting!''

''Perish the thought Mr Carver sir!'' Fitz chuckled.

Both dogs padded away down the street.

* * *

When Balto regained consciousness, his vision wouldn't focus. He noticed that he was covered in a thin blanket, and he shook it off him. Sluggishly, he tried to get to his feet, but only managed to lift his front legs up off the floor. He shook his head to try to clear his vision, then scanned round at his surroundings. 

He recognised it immediately. He was back in the factory.

''Well, it's about time you woke up pally!''

Balto turned round to the source of the voice. He could make out Grants blurry outline further away from him.

Grant cautiously padded over ''Hey? Is it okay if I come over, or will you rip my ears off?'' he smirked.

Balto just shook his head. He didn't have the strength even to growl.

Grant lay down beside him. He flexed his neck until there was a crack.

''Hey, sorry I had to whack you across the head. But your big mouth could have gotten us caught! And that would never do!'' he chuckled.

Balto let out a sigh and lay his head down on his paws. A single tear trickled down his muzzle.

''Oh, giving me the silent treatment are we? Thats a new one! Usually they all have questions!'' Grant chortled as he stood back up and padded in front of Balto.

''There's no point just laying around pally. Come on, ask me a question. Uncle Grants here to answer!''

Balto lifted his head up ''Am I going to die?'' he whispered.

''Hey, we all die Balto. But there's no point living if you can't feel alive! I'll give you a couple of years yet'' Grant smiled.

Balto let out a sob ''Jenna''

Grant raised his eyebrows ''Oh don't start! For the love of God don't get soppy! I can't be doing with that! But I know who is'' he smirked and padded over to the far side of the lower floor.

''Oh Karla! Guess who's here?''

Balto snapped awake at the sound of the malamutes name. He glared as Karla padded out of the shadows and into his eyeline.

Grant sniggered ''I believe you two already know each other?''

Balto snarled, and tried to get to his feet. But he didn't have the strength. Karla raised an eyebrow slyly.

''Whats the matter Balto? Have you fallen out with me already?'' she smiled slyly.

''You framed me! You accused me of...'' Balto couldn't even say the word.

Grant shook his head ''No no, it wasn't her idea Balto''

Karla huffed ''I wouldn't touch a mangy mutt like you with a ten foot pole, so don't kid yourself!''

Grant smirked ''But who would you touch with a ten foot pole Karla? As if I didn't already know''

Karla smiled dreamily ''There's only one dog for me. My Carvy''

Grant scoffed ''Yeah, shame he doesn't feel the same way love!''

Karla scowled ''He will! He's just a hard nut to crack thats all! You'll see!''

Grant snorted ''You just keep telling yourself that Karla, and maybe you'll startbelieving it yourself''

Karla huffed, causing Grant to convulse into laughter.

Grant noticed Balto's confused expression, and padded upto him, though keeping a distance.

''She keeps believing that Mr Carver is going to sweep her off her feet. Daft girls only fooling herself''

''I heard that you mutt!'' Karla yelled.

Balto glared at Grant ''What is this all about anyway? Where do I fit into all this?''

Grant smirked ''Oh your very special Balto. Mr Carver has taken a shine to you''

Balto frowned in puzzlement ''Who's Mr Carver?''

''You might know him as Drake'' Grant replied.

Balto growled at the mention of the name. Grant tutted.

''Ah ah! That's not very nice is it? You should be grateful''

''Grateful?'' Balto spat out the word, his eyes burning holes in Grants head.

''Yep. He could have just killed you. The others would have, so count yourself lucky!''

Balto was at a loss for words. Nothing Grant was saying made any sense. Had Carver targeted him solely? Why?

Grant seemed to read his mind ''We came here especially for you Balto. All the way from Anchorage''

Balto reacted at the mention of Anchorage. Was it possible that he was talking to one of the dogs responsible?

''But I...they said it was wolves''

Grant shook his head ''Nope. Just us domesticates having a bit of fun! At least we were until they started shooting at us that is!''

Balto took all this in. The rumours about Anchorage had been that itwasa pack of wolves who had attacked the town, not dogs. Then again, the rumours had been sketchy, but one thing was now perfectly clear. The rumours about rabies were true.

Balto's thoughts were cut short as he realised something. There had been four dogs who had pounced him, but only three had drug him to the factory. Where was the fourth one?

''Where's Fitz?'' Balto snarled, catching Grant by surprise.

''Fitz? Oh, he's...around''

Grant was taken aback as Balto's paw closed round his throat ''Where is he? What have you done with my son?'' he snarled, tightening his grip.

Grant glared at him ''You think...you can threaten me? Red Grant? Your out of your mind pally!'' he struggled for breath.

Balto sensed a presense behind him, and then felt hot breath on his shoulder.

''Let him go!'' Renard snarled.

Balto snarled frustratedly, before releasing his grip. Grant coughed raggedly, then leered at Balto.

''You just don't get it do you? Maybe when the conditions set it you'll realise who your dealing with!''

Grant gripped Balto's muzzle ''We can play with you gently, or we can bend you until you break! Either way, you will see it our way!''

Grant shoved Balto to the floor and padded away muttering under his breath.

''Oh dear, you've upset him now'' Krest padded out of the darkness.

''You know, if Mr Carver wasn't so keen on you Balto, you wouldn't be in one piece!'' Renard snarled, inches away from Balto's face.

''Now now Renard! The poor guys had a shock, and he's confused. Besides, Mr Carver wouldn't be happy if you hurt him now would he?''

Renard glared at Balto, who flinched back ''Just don't get any ideas!'' he growled, before padding over to Krest.

''You have a rest Balto. I promise you, by tomorrow night you'll look back at this and laugh! That is, if you remember!'' Krest chuckled, before he and Renard padded outside.

Balto realised he was sweating profusely. His head ached and he felt nauseaus. He lay his head down on the floor, and closed his eyes.

Before he fell asleep, he muttered a single word.

''Jenna''

* * *

At the mill, Doc was summing up his speech to the congregaion of dogs. 

''As you will all understand, it is imperative that we all take measures to ensure we remain safe. That is why, from now on, no one will walk the streets in groups no smaller than three. Also, if necessary, refrain from walking the streets at night. It is important you all heed to these precautions. The threat of attack is very great, as I have already told you four bodies have been found around Nome. We have no suspects at the moment, so be on your guard at all times''

The congregation began murmuring amongst each other.

''This is dreadful! Four bodies!''

''I'm not leaving the house under any circumstances, and I mean it!''

''I heard Jenna's son was involved in one of the attacks''

''Dingo?''

''No, Kodi''

''Mm hmm, I heard the exact same thing''

Jenna meanwhile was seating near the back of the mill, with Dingo at her side. Near the door, Carver and Fitz were stood. Over the murmuring crowd, their voices were muffled.

''Nothing like a bit of hysteria to heat things up!'' Fitz smirked.

''Don't smirk! Thats the last thing we need, you blowing our cover!'' Carver reprimanded the pup.

When the meeting was over, and most of the congregation had left, Carver padded upto Jenna and Dingo.

''Jenna, I thank you for your wonderful hospitality''

''Are you leaving?'' she asked.

Carver shook his head ''No, but I'll be spending the night at my friends place tonight. Maybe you could give me that tour of Nome tomorrow?'' he smiled.

Jenna smiled ''Maybe''

She and Dingo padded out of the mill, leaving Carver alone.

''And in the mean time, Balto and I will be getting to know each other'' he sniggered.

A commotion outside caught his attention, and he peaked outside through the gap in the door. Fitz noticed.

''What is it?''

''Come here and look for yourself!'' Carver snapped.

Fitz glanced outside, and gasped.

''Oh...no'' Fitz muttered. Carver snarled.

''Chester'' they muttered in unison.

Outside the mill, a sled had come to a halt. There were at least ten dogs, each wearing harnasses, strapped to the front of the sled. The lead dog was a black husky with piercing grey eyes. Behind the sled, two men hopped off and unstrapped the dogs.

Carver looked away from the door, his face a mask of rage ''How did he find us? Tell me!" he snapped at Fitz.

The little pup looked scared out of his mind ''He must have...tracked us''

Carver glared at him ''And how could he track us over three hundred miles from Anchorage?''

Fitz gulped ''He must have picked up our scent somehow''

Carver suddenly creased his face up ''Oh no! Renard!''

''You what?'' Fitz aksed, puzzlement etched on his face.

''He must have tracked the scent of blood! I knew it was too much of a risk bringing him along! Not after having his paw all but shot off! That scent must have carried for miles!''

A loud barking caught everyone still in the millby suurprise.

''Whats going on out there?'' Doc called out from the podium.

As if to answer his question, the doors suddenly flew open as the sled team marched inside led by the black husky.

''What is the meaning of this?'' Doc asked, stepping down from the podium as the lead dog padded upto him.

''Are you in charge here?'' the husky asked. Doc was taken aback by the fierce expression on his face.

''Yes...yes I am'' he replied.

''Good. We need to talk'' the husky said, gesturing to the podium. Doc stepped back up.

''Who are you?'' he asked.

''I'm Chester, lead dog of the Anchorage team''

''Anchorage?''

''We've got a problem, and I think you know what I'm talking about''

Doc nodded ''You mean the murders?''

''Exactly. We've been tracking the culprits all the way from Anchorage. How many victims have there been?''

''Four'' Doc replied.

''There'll be many more unless we can stop them. My boys are distributing posters bearing the faces of the culprits''

As if on cue, Doc was handed a poster by one of the sled dogs. On it were the faces of eleven dogs, a name under each one.

''These are the dogs that attacked Anchorage. They need to be found at once'' Chester pointed to each picture in turn.

''Drake, the ring leader. Fitz, Krest, Renard, Sanchez, Karla...''

''Karla?'' Doc cut him off. Chester glared at him.

''Don't interupt! This is important! I'll ask you whether you've seen them or not when I'm finished!''

He stabbed at the poster ''Jack, Theo, Nick, Vladimir, and Grant'' he spat out the last name.

Doc stared open mouthed at the picture of Karla. There was no mistaking it. Balto was innocent all along.

''I've seen her. She was in here yesterday, accusing one of our citizens of adultery! Oh, if I'd of known...''

''You've seen her? Your sure?''

Doc nodded ''Positive. There's no mistaking...'' he stopped. His eyes focussed on the first two pictures. One was a black dog with a white chest and paws, with puppy blue eyes. The other was a small grey dog little more than a pup. He knew them.

''Oh my good lord!'' he stuttered.

''What?'' Chester barked.

''Him, and him! Their at Jenna's! Oh God...!'' Doc bolted for the door.

''Hey! Come back here!'' Chester called out as Doc bolted out into the street.

* * *

In an alleyway opposite the mill, several dogs were huddled. 

''This is bad, this is very very bad!'' Fitz stuttered.

''He'll kill us! He'll tear us apart!'' Nick gulped.

''After what Grant did to his daughter...'' Theo stammered.

''Shut up the lot of you! Let me think!'' Carver snapped.

Jack padded upto him ''Sir, I think I have a suggestion''

''What?'' Carver snarled.

''Well, you told us that Kodi was in the vets after his encounter with Sanchez right?''

Carver nodded. Jack suddenly broke into a grin.

''Well, what if instead of it being a surprise attack as planned before, we announce it? We could lure Chester and his team in and...'' Jack drew his paw over his throat.

Carver broke into a vicious smirk ''Perfect! My boy, you are a genius!'' he laughed.

Jack sniggered ''Plus, we could get your protege involved as well!''

Carver sniggered ''I love you, you sick puppy!'' Carver pulled Jack into a bear hug.

''Boys! Back to the factory! We've got a plan to work out!''

As the other dogs bolted into the shadows, Carver looked back at the mill with a vicious grin.

''We've got you now Chester. You just wait and see!''

Clamping one of the posters in his mouth, Carver bolted into the shadows.

* * *

VOICES 

Balto: Kevin Bacon

Jenna: Jodi Benson

Carver: Burt Reynolds

Kodi: Sean Astin

Dingo: Michael J. Fox

Fitz: Scott Wolf

'Red' Grant: Billy Joel

Karla: Sheena Easton

Krest: David Tennant

Renard: Robert Carlyle

Sanchez: Jeff Bennett

Theo: Steven Webber

Jack: Charlie Sheen

Nick: Dom De Luise

Chester: Tommy Lee Jones

Kaltag: Danny Mann

Star: Robbie Rist

Doc: John Cleese


	7. The Revelation

Greetings yall! Part 7 is here!

WARNING: This one's a real tear jerker. You have been warned!

* * *

**Balto**

**A New Threat (Part 7)**

_''Fight it! Fight it!''_

Balto tossed and turned, his fur damp with sweat, his face a mask of pain. He whispered the same words continuosly-

_''Fight it!''_

The dog looking down at him tutted under his breath.

''He's fighting it. I gotta give him credit!'' Grant muttered to the silver dog at his side.

''I think Carver is making a mistake with him. There's too much risk involved!'' the dog said, one eye on Balto and the other on Grant.

''Vladimir, you think everything we do is a risk! If we did what you told us all the time we'd have no fun!'' Grant mocked.

Vladimir snorted ''You impertinent mutt! You young ruffians are all the same!''

Grant smirked ''Gramps, lets face it! Your a kill joy!''

''Oh, and I suppose what happened in Anchorage was a big joke was it?'' Vladimir snarled.

Grant sighed ''Hey, that wasn't our fault''

''No, it wasn't _our _fault! It was yours!'' Vladimir growled.

Grant snarled ''If it was upto you, we would sit in the shadows and do nothing! Your time is over gramps! Let the pro's handle this!''

Both dogs looked down as Balto let out a yelp. Grant leaned down closer.

''He's really fighting it isn't he?'' Grant raised his eyebrows.

Vladimir smirked ''He won't last much longer. No one ever does''

Grant smirked and nodded ''True''

A cough from the other side of the floor caught their attention.

''Guess who's back boys!'' Carver smirked.

Grant and Vladimir moved aside as Carver padded upto them, a sickening grin on his face.

''So, hows our guest?'' he asked, peering down at Balto with fire in his eyes.

Grant huffed ''Fighting us every step of the way!''

Carver smirked ''Good, good! I'd be disappointed if he didn't! This is Balto we're talking about after all!''

''I'm not happy with this Carver. He poses too much of a risk'' Vladimir said.

Carver raised an eyebrow ''Vlad my friend, you know I respect your opinion do I not?''

Vladimir nodded.

''But on this occasion I'm going have to ask you to...keep your mouth shut!'' Carver smirked, then looked down at Balto's fitful form.

''Wake him up. Gently''

Grant raised a paw and nudged Balto. After a few seconds Balto's eyes opened the tiniest bit, and looked up at Carver.

Carver beamed ''Hello Balto! Remember me?''

* * *

Doc didn't stop running until he saw Jenna's house appearing out of the darkness. His heart in his throat, he bolted upto the door and banged on it. 

''Jenna? Jenna it's Doc! Let me in!'' he shouted.

After a brief pause,for what seemd liked hours to Doc, the door opened and a very surprised Dingo poked his head out.

''Doc? What the hell are you doing here?'' Dingo asked, noting the relieved look on Doc's face.

''Oh thank the lord your all right!'' Doc sighed with relief.

Dingo frowned in puzzlement ''Urm, yeah we're fine. Is there a problem?''

Doc nodded ''A very big one. Where's your mother?''

Dingo gestured inside, then stepped aside as Doc padded in.

''What could be wrong now?'' Dingo muttered.

He was about to follow when there was another scratching at the door.

''Now what?''

Dingo opened the door, only for a black husky to barge his way inside.

''Hey! You can't just walk into other dogs...'' Dingo faltered as Chester leered at him.

''You were saying kid?'' the husky asked, his fierce expression unnerving Dingo.

''Urm...nothing'' Dingo gulped.

''Good. Thats what I thought'' Chester smiled faintly, before padding into the living room.

Doc and Jenna were taken aback by Chesters arrival ''What in heavens name are you doing here?'' Doc asked.

Chester frowned ''You left before I was finished talking to you. I followed you here''

Doc was outraged ''You cannot just barge into other...''

Chester cut him off ''So I've been told already! But this is important!''

Doc fell silent. Chester's eyes fell on Jenna, who looked away unable to hold the huskies fierce gaze.

''I apoligise for the intrution mam, but under the circumstances certain formalities have to be ignored''

''Like manners for example?'' Doc muttered.

''Who are you?'' Jenna asked, feeling slightly unnerved by Chesters fierce manner.

''I'm Chester, lead dog of the Anchorage team. We've been tracking the perpetrators of the attack for a week, and their trail led us to your town''

''Perpetrators? You mean the wolf attack?'' Jenna asked.

''Not wolves, no. Dogs'' Chester replied.

''Dogs? Are you sure?'' Jenna was taken aback. From the rumours she had heard, the viciousness of the attack could only have been perpetrated by wolves.

''Very sure indeed. As I was saying, their trail ends here in this town. It's out job to find them before they kill any more of your citizens'' Chester continued.

''Mum, is everything okay in here?'' Dingo poked his head inside.

Jenna nodded ''Yes, we're fine. I think you've already met Chester'' she smiled faintly.

''Unfortunately'' Dingo frowned. Chester glared at him.

'You wouldn't be saying that if you knew how serious the problem is kiddo! You don't know these guys!''

Doc took a step forward ''Did you...bring the picture?'' he glanced briefly at Jenna.

''Yes. Now, you said that you've seen some of these dogs? I'll need you to give me specific details'' Chester removed the poster from his harnesss and passed it to Doc.

Doc made sure Jenna didn't see the poster, and he and Chester padded to the other side of the room. Dingo padded upto Jenna.

''Who is this guy anyway?''

Jenna shook her head ''I don't know, but maybe he'll help us''

Dingo glanced at Doc and Chester, who were talking in low voices ''He knows something''

''Who? Chester?''

Dingo shook his head ''No, Doc. He showed up here in a blind panic before. What did he say to you?''

''Nothing. He was about to, once he had caught his breath, and then that husky showed up'' Jenna replied.

''I don't like this Mum. I don't like this at all'' Dingo muttered.

On the other side of the room, Doc pointed at the pictures of Carver, Fitz and Karla in turn.

''Your sure it was them you saw?'' Chester asked.

Doc nodded ''Positive. This one, you call him Drake, he was actually staying at this house. And this one, Karla, she accused one of our citizens of adultery''

Chester nodded ''Typical of Karla''

Doc raised an eyebrow ''You know these dogs?''

Chester nodded grimly ''Only too well''

Doc noted that Chester was continually glancing down at the picture labelled 'Grant' with fire in his eyes.

Doc gasped suddenly, taking Chester by surprise.

''Whats wrong with you?'' the husky asked.

''I...I came over here for a reason, but then you showed up and I forgot! Jenna!'' Doc called as he padded upto Jenna and Dingo.

Jenna looked at Doc ''What is it Doc?''

''The reason why I came over...well, one of the reasons. It's about Balto''

Jenna shook her head ''Don't talk about him. Whatever it is I don't want to hear it'' she walked away from him.

''Oh you'll want to hear this Jenna my girl!'' Doc said.

Dingo frowned at Doc ''We don't care. That dog means nothing to us!''

''But...but you don't understand!'' Doc stammered.

''Excuse me! I need a word'' Chester called out as he padded over, the poster attached to his harness.

''Not now, I'm trying to...'' Doc began, but Chester cut him off.

''No time for that! Whatever it is, it can wait!''

Doc sighed in frustration, then padded upto Chester.

''What is it?'' Doc all but snarled.

''Since your in charge of this town, I need to tell you about what we plan to do about this problem''

Doc sighed ''Fine'' he glanced back at Jenna, who was being nuzzled comfortingly by Dingo.

''First of all, we'll need to put a curfew into operation. No exceptions. We'll also need permission to set up patrols around the town, for your citizens protection''

Doc nodded, all the time glancing back at Jenna. He was desperate to tell her about Balto.

''Thirdly, I want a list of dogs who have gone missing in the last few days'' Chester snapped, forcing Doc to look back.

''What is it thats so important that this crucial information is being ignored?'' Chester snarled.

Doc frowned ''That dog I told you about, the one who was accused of adultery by one of your culprits, was a very dear friend of mine. He was also the deeply loved mate and father of those two dogs behind you''

''So what? In case you haven't been listening, we have eleven murderous rabids on the loose, and I'll be damned if...''

''I know! But this is important too!'' Doc snapped.

''It-can-wait!'' Chester snarled through gritted teeth.

Doc sighed in defeat ''Carry on then''

''Good. Now, do I have your permission to put these precausions into operation immediately?''

Doc nodded ''You do what you think is best. As long as you prevent any more deaths, I'll agree''

While this was going on, Jenna was being consoled by Dingo.

''Mum, whatever he has to say it doesn't matter. We're through with him'' Dingo said comfortingly. Jenna had told him about Balto attacking Carver at the meeting, and Dingo was now convinced that he wanted nothing more to do with his father.

Jenna stifled a sob ''It's killing me Dingo, not seeing him. I still love him''

Dingo sighed. He understood his mothers feelings, but at the same time he couldn't understand why she still had feelings for his father after what he had done.

''Mum, he lied to you. He lied about the mail trip, went with someone else behind you back, and then he lied about it in front of the whole town''

''I know, but...I don't know. Part of me wants him back more than anything. But I can't forgive him for what he did''

''And you don't have to Mum. No one is forcing you'' Dingo soothed.

Jenna nodded, tears slowly trickling down her face. Dingo nuzzled her comfortingly.

Just then, Doc and Chester padded over. Dingo noticed the grin on Docs face.

''What are you so happy about?'' Dingo asked, annoyed at Docs cheeriness at such a distressing moment.

''Jenna, I've got something to tell you. And when you've heard what I have to say, you'll understand why I'm smiling'' Doc smiled.

* * *

Balto looked into Carvers eyes, his own burning with an intense hatred. 

''You...what have done to Jenna?'' he snarled, trying to get to his feet despite the pain.

Carver chuckled ''Oh she's safe. For now at least''

Balto growled ''If you've hurt her...I'll kill you!''

''Don't make idol threats Balto. Your hardly in the condition to make such a threat. Besides, I'd hate for you to get hurt'' Carver smiled.

Balto shuddered. The pain was excruciating, and it coarsed through every part of his body. Even now, he could feel it trickling through his veins, slowly taking over.

Carver leaned down ''Don't worry, the pain won't last for much longer. And then, you'll be free!''

Balto winced as a stab of pain went through his head, blurring his vision ''Free?'' he whispered.

''Yes. We've released you Balto. You finally belong somewhere! It was fate''

''Fate? No...'' Balto stuttered.

Carver nodded ''It was fate that brought us together Balto. From the day you were born, your whole life has been leading upto this moment. You and I, we were meant to meet. You were meant for 'The Pack' Balto''

Balto shook his head ''No! No...no''

''Yes! Balto, you and I have so much in common! Both of us were outsiders, ridiculed by all the others. But fate decided to bring us together, and you can't fight fate! It is inevitable!'' Carvers eyes bored into Balto's.

''I know all about you Balto. Part dog, part wolf. Victimised by everyone, cared for by no one. Oh yes, I know all about you Balto. But now, you finally belong!'' Carver smirked.

Balto's eyes suddenly glazed over for a split second. Carver noticed.

''See? You can't fight it Balto. You can't fight fate''

Balto's eyes flickered, and he slipped back to the floor, his eyes closing. Carver smiled.

''Don't fight it Balto. Embrace it''

Carver lifted his head up and turned to Grant.

''You've got a lot to answer for''

Grant looked at him in puzzlement ''Me?''

Carver leered at him ''One of your old friends has just shown up in town. I think you know who I mean Grant''

Grant smirked ''Chester?''

Carver snarled, wiping the smirk off Grants face ''This isn't a laughing matter Grant! If he finds us, we're finished! And all because you couldn't keep your paws off his daughter!''

Grant shrugged ''Hey, she was hot! You can't blame a dog for noticing''

''But I can blame _a_ dog for killing the daughter of the leader of the Anchorage racing team against orders! And I can blame_ a_ dog for making said team leader track us three hundred miles into Nome! Do you realise that the whole team has tracked us here?''

Grants eyes twinkled ''Really? All because of me?''

Grant glared at Grant ''We lost five guys in Anchorage due to your sordid euphoria! And now that Chester the super dog is here, we run the risk of losing everyone!''

Grant frowned ''Look, when I meet a girl I have two thought processes. One side of me wants to meet her and take her on a date. But the other...well, the other wants to rip her apart. And thats what I did''

Carver rolled his eyes in exasperation ''Women!''

Grant smirked ''Speaking of which...''

''Carvy!''

Carver groaned as Karla flung herself at him, licking his muzzle and nuzzling his neck ''Did you miss me Carver baby?''

''Not in the slightest Karla baby'' Carver replied.

Karla smiled ''Oh you! You and your jokes!''

''Who's joking?'' Carver smirked, shoving Karla off of him. The female malamute batted her eyelids at him.

''I love it when you show off your strength Carver!'' she purred.

''Don't tempt me Karla, I'm not in the mood'' Carver muttered.

Karla brushed by him, flicking her tail under his muzzle as she did so. Carver flinched.

Grant looked on in amusement ''She doesn't take a hint does she?''

Carver snarled ''Why don't you make yourself useful and take her on a 'date'?''

Grant shook his head ''Nah, she's not my type. Besides, she's your property''

Carver rolled his eyes, then looked back down at Balto.

''Ah look, he's fallen asleep'' Carver chuckled. Grant leered at Balto.

''You sure? I don't trust this guy, he has a tendancy to snap at you when you least expect it''

Carver snorted ''He's hardly in the condition to put up much of a fight. No, he's still thinking of that insufferable Jenna. Thats the problem''

Grant eyed Carver with a twinkle in his eye ''Should I...''

Carver smirked ''Do what you do best Grant. In fact, I'll come with you. This is something I don't want to miss''

Both dogs padded away out of the factory. After a few seconds, Balto's head snapped up, his eyes blazing. Staggering to his feet despite the pain, he tested his weight on each paw. Satisfied, he silently padded out of the factory, before breaking into a run.

_''Hold on Jenna. I'm coming''_

* * *

Back at the house, Doc had finished telling Jenna the truth about Balto. 

''Jenna, he was telling the truth all along. This evidence proves it. And I call myself a judge for ever believing Karla!''

At that moment, all Jenna could do was smile. She was so happy she could hardly stand it.

"_I believe you Balto," _she thought. _"I was stupid not to.__ I've caused you so much heartache, I __just hope you're okay."_

Doc saw how happy she was ''See? I told you I'd mak you smile''

Doc was caught off guard as Dingo barrelled into him, and pulled him into a bear hug.

''Hey, easy Dingo! I'm not as young as I used to be!'' Doc stuttered, slightly short of breath.

Dingo laughed out loud ''God, I was so stupid! How could I not belieive him?''

''Hey, that Karla is a pro believe me'' Chester replied.

Dingo padded over to Chester ''Thank you. You've saved our family'' he beamed.

''Hey, no problem kid'' Chester smiled.

His smile vanished, and he padded over to Doc ''Hey, this Balto? When was the last time you all saw him?''

''He came here. He was acting really strangely, and I...told him to leave'' Jenna felt tears come to her eyes as she realised what she had done.

Chesters face went grim, and he padded past Jenna and out of the door without stopping.

''Well...what was all that about?'' Doc asked, puzzlement on his face.

Jenna stifled a sob ''Oh Balto...what have I done?''

Dingo nuzzled her ''It'll be okay, we'll find him. Okay?''

Jenna nodded. Dingo turned to Doc.

''Seeing as how we can't walk alone at night, will you help me find my Dad?''

Doc nodded ''I'd be delighted to. I've got some apologising to do!''

He turned to Jenna ''Will you be okay? I mean, I don't want to leave you on your own considering...''

''I'll be fine Doc. Besides, Balto might come back here. If he does, I want to be here'' Jenna replied.

Doc nodded ''Okay. Come on Dingo''

Dingo looked at Jenna with concern ''Are you sure? I could stay and...''

Jenna shook her head ''Just find him for me Dingo, please?''

Dingo smiled and nuzzled her, then padded out the door behind Doc.

Jenna immediately padded over to the window, and stared out at the frozen landscape.

''Balto, please forgive me'' she whispered.

* * *

Jenna was asleep at the window, her frontpaws stillresting on the windowsill. Outside, it had begun to snow lightly, covering the window in a faint frost. 

She didn't hear the front door beyond pushed open, nor did she hear the sound of paws clicking on the floor. But she did snap awake at the next sound.

''Hello Jenna''

Jenna's eyes snapped open at the familiar voice. Looking up, she found herself gazing into a pair of cold puppy blue eyes.

''Did you miss me?'' Carver smirked.

Jenna gasped, and shot to her feet. Carver raised a paw.

''Ah ah! I wouldn't if I were you Jenna''

Jenna stared into Carvers blue eyes, the eyes which she had first been attracted towhen she had first met him. Now they were cold and lifeless, and were boring holes in her head.

''What...what have you done with Balto? What have you done to him?'' she stammered.

Carver sniggered ''Nothing. I wouldn't dream of hurting him. He's my protege!''

Jenna backed away as Carver took a step forward. She noticed for the first time the white froth bubbling round his lips, and she shrank back in terror.

''Ah, I wouldn't go too far Jenna. I've brought a friend over''

Jenna screamed as a paw clamped onto her shoulder from behind and span her round.

''Jenna, allow me to introduce Grant. He's been looking forward to...meeting you'' Carver sniggered.

''Too right I have!'' Grant smirked, revealing razor sharp teeth. Jenna pushed him off her, and she staggered back into Carver.

''Nothing personal Jenna, but your in the way. But I promise it'll be quick''

Jenna screamed as Carver shoved her to the floor. She looked up in horror as Grant loomed over her, his jaws dripping froth.

''Grant, you know what to do'' Carver smirked.

Jenna shut her eyes tight as Grants jaws reached for her throat.

''Touch her, and I'll kill you!''

Jenna heard Grant shout out in surprise as something slammed into him. She opened her eyes a fraction, and gasped at who she saw.

''Balto!''

Balto placed himself firmly between Jenna and Grant, who was staggering to his feet. Grant snarled viciously.

''I've had just about enough of you pally!''

Balot bared his teeth, and tensed himself up ready to strike. Grant took a step forward, only for Carver to grab him by the bandanna.

Grant yelped ''What...get off me! I'll kill him!'' he snarled, struggling to get loose.

Carver growled ''Enough! Remember the plan!''

Grant snarled in frustration, as Carver released his bandanna. Grant glared at Balto, who snarled back.

''Come on Grant!'' Carver ordered, walking around Balto and Jenna towards the door.

Grant growled ''This isn't over! I'll get you!'' he leered at Jenna, who shrank back in terror.

''It's okay. Your safe'' Balto reassured her.

Grant padded round Balto and Jenna, his eyes never wading from Balto. With a frustated snarl, Grant walked out of the door.

Balto sighed with relief, then turned to face Jenna.

''Jenna, I know you don't want me here so...''

Balto was surprised when he saw Jenna's face light up. He was even more surprised when she smiled at him.

_''She's...smiling?''_ he thought.

Balto was taken completely aback as Jenna jumped at him, and the two of them rolled onto the floor.

''Jenna? What...?'' he asked, thoroughly confused.

She laughed, tears streaming down her face, and nuzzled him hard. When she climbed off him, he remained on the floor.

''Jenna, what...I mean...you...?''

''I believe you Balto'' she smiled.

''You...you what?'' he stuttered.

''I believe you''

Balto was at a complete loss for words.

''How?''

''Doc told me. He told me all about the cancelled trip, and the way Karla lied about you. Balto I'm so sorry, can you ever forgive me?'' she let the tears flow down her muzzle.

Balot smiled ''Of course I do''

Jenna buried her face in his warm fur, and he nuzzled her in return.

''How...how did Doc find out?'' he asked, still slightly confused.

''This lead dog, Chester, toldus all about Karla. Her involvement at Anchorage, Carver...'' she mumbled into his fur.

Something pinged in Balto's head, and he quickly straightened up, catching Jenna off guard.

''Balto? What is it?'' she asked, taking a step upto him. Balto stepped back.

''Jenna...stay back. Please, it's not safe''

Jenna was utterly confused. She looked straight into Balto's eyes, and she was shocked at his expression. He had the most heart-wrenching expression she had ever seen, his face contorted in a mixture sorrow, pleading and agony.

''Balto, whats wrong? Please, tell me'' she pleaded, unable to bare theexpression on his face.

Balto closed his eyes _''I can't do this''_ he thought.

He sighed ''Jen, I...'' he stopped and hung his head, his eyes still closed.

_''How can I tell her? Tell her something...like this?''_

Jenna took a step closer, only for Balto to step back.

''Don't Jenna. Please''

Jenna was utterly confused. She didn't know what was wrong with Balto, and she so wanted to hold him and comfort him.

Balto opened his eyes and looked at her, tears trickling down his face.

''Jen...I love you so much...I can't...'' he couldn't continue.

''I love you too Balto. Please, just tell me whats wrong'' Jenna pleaded.

Balto sighed ''Remember...when I told you...that Carver...'' he shook his head.

Jenna shook her head, unable to remember ''Balto, I don't understand...''

Balto began to quiver, tears pouring down his muzzle ''Jenna I'm...''

_''Just do it!''_ his thoughts screamed at him.

''...rabid'' he whispered, opening his eyes and looking at Jenna.

Jenna didn't move, didn't say anything. Balto watched as a tear slowly trickled down her muzzle as what he had said set in.

''No...no, you can't...please no...'' she took a step back, shock and disbelief on her face.

Balto hung his head ''I'm sorry Jen''

Jenna looked at him ''Carver...bit you?''

Balto nodded ''Yes''

She gulped ''And you have...rabies?''

Balto nodded, unable to do anything else.

Jenna shook her head slowly ''Oh...Balto''

Before he could stop her, Jenna ran up to him and buried her face in his fur, tears streaming down her face.

''Jenna, I...'' he didn't know what to say.

Jenna stared at him hard ''I'm sorry Balto. I'm so sorry'' she nuzzled him and licked his nose.

Balto smiled faintly, but it quickly faded.

''Jenna...I can't stay. It's not safe''

Jenna stifled a sob ''We could get help...help you'' she sobbed, nuzzling his soft fur.

Balto's voice failed.

_''I'm sorry Jenna''_

Jenna stopped sobbing, and looked up at him ''Where...will you go?''

Balto shook his head ''I don't know. Somewhere where I...can't hurt anyone''

_''I haven't got a clue''_ he thought.

Jenna looked straight at him, and Balto was surprised at the anger in her eyes.

''I'll kill him! I'll kill him for what he did. For what he...'' she broke down.

Balto nuzzled her ''Please don't Jenna. I don't want you to get hurt. These guys are dangerous''

''I know, but I'll still make them pay!'' she sobbed, nuzzling his neck.

''Promise me Jen...that you won't go after them. Please, promise me?''

Jenna looked deep into his amber eyes, full of such love and agony.

''I know it's hard Jen, but please, promise me?''

Jenna nodded slowly, unable to say anything else. Balto licked the tears off her muzzle.

''I've got to go Jen. But remember...I love you with all my heart'' Balto smiled faintly.

Jenna returned the smile ''And I love you Balto. Always''

She nuzzled him one last, before he slowly padded to the door. He took one last look at her, her eyes full of love, anger and sorrow, before he silently padded outside into the snow.

* * *

Further away from the house, two fiery red eyes glared at a pair of bright blue eyes.

''I could have taken her! Him! Why'd you stop me?'' Grant snarled.

Carver smirked ''Because now, we move onto phase two''

* * *


	8. An Unexpected Ally

**Balto**

**A New Threat (Part 8)**

''Phase two?'' Grant asked, still smouldering.

Carver nodded ''Yes. Balto is on his way now, that you cannot deny, so for now we can ignore him and move onto the next part of the plan''

Grant frowned ''You expect me to do that? After the way you showed me up back there?'' his voice dropped to an icy hiss.

Carver smiled in amusement ''Why Grant, don't tell me I...embarassed you!''

Grant snarled ''You embarassed me all right! And you know it! I could have taken that mutt, but you stopped me!''

Carver cocked his head quizzically ''You remember the plan Grant. We went for Jenna, not Balto''

''He showed up and he wrecked it! And if you think that I'm gonna let him get away with it, you must be out of your mind Carver!'' Grant growled, baring his teeth.

Carvers smile vanished ''You'll do as your told Grant. Remember your place'' his voice turned so cold that it sent a chill down Grants spine.

''He embarassed me! You embarassed me! And no one does that to Red Grant! Not even you'' Grant countered, taking a step forward.

Carvers hackles rose slightly ''You dare to threaten me? You have the audacity to question my authority?''

Grant matched his stance ''You may be our leader, but things can change Carver. Leaders come and go. And your no exception''

A low growl formed in Carvers throat ''You impudent, mangy mutt! Have you any idea who your speaking to? Do you have any idea what I could do to you should I choose? My word is law, and you will obey!''

Grant faltered. He was scared out of his wits at the expression on Carvers face, and Carver knew it.

''At a loss for words Grant?'' Carver smirked, the fire in his eyes still burning.

Grant gulped ''Just...don't embarass me next time. Okay?''

Carver smiled ''Good boy. I hate it when we fight''

Grant sighed inwardly and nodded.

Carvers features softened ''Go on then. I'll give you a couple of minutes''

Grant raised an eyebrow quizzically ''For what?''

Carver smirked ''Find our 'old friend' and..._persuade_ him to our ends. Make Balto know who he's dealing with, and make sure you two make it look convincing''

Grant smiled viciously ''I can do that. Where do we meet?''

''We'll all meet at the post masters in ten minutes. Then, the fun will begin!'' Carver sniggered.

Grant licked his lips ''That I look forward to! I'll see you later''

He turned and hurried away up the street. Carver looked back to where Jenna's house stood, a twinkle in his eyes.

''My dear Balto, why do I feel that I'm making a mistake with you?''

He chuckled, and padded away.

* * *

At the factory, tensions were rising. 

''Where is he? He's taking too long!'' Vladimir protested. Several heads nodded in agreement.

''This is a mistake. I knew there was too much risk involved'' Fitz frowned, furrowing his paws nervously.

''My Carvy knows what he's doing! How dare you all accuse that!'' Karla accused, glaring at each dog in turn.

''Mr Carvers getting soft on this matter. You especially should know that Karla!'' Jack interjected, a wry grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

The malamute huffed ''My Carvy baby has eyes only for me! You'll see!''

There were stifled sniggers all round, to which Karla snarled at. Glowering, she padded away to another corner of the floor.

Glaring disdainfully after her, Theo turned to Jack ''She is really starting to tick me off''

The german shepherd nodded absently ''What I'm worried about is where that half breed has gone. He could make things...difficult for us''

Nick nodded in agreement ''This is taking too long. We need to be out there! Doing what we do best! And how can we do that when our leader is fawning over the cause of our problems?''

Krest and Renard padded over, to the obvious disdain of the others ''Oh, do we detect rebellion in our midsts hmm?'' Krest mocked.

The others stared venomously at him ''And if there is? Whats it to you?'' Theo growled.

''Well, and there was me thinking we were all one big happy family! Would be a shame if something happened to change that'' Krest replied coolly.

Jack and Theo traded uncertain glances. Nick finally spoke ''Nothing is _wrong, _we're just concerned with how the situation has become...fragile''

The Brothers Grim nodded in unison ''True'' both uttered at the same time.

Jack sighed in relievement ''Good. So we're all on the same side then?''

Renard cleared his throat ''For now, we'll all agree with Mr Carvers plan. But should anything go wrong...'' he left the sentence hanging dangerously.

''...Things will change'' Fitz finished coldly.

* * *

In the old mill, Chester and his team were in heated discussion. The ten dogs, eight males and two females, were listening intently. 

''So as of now, I want patrols round this town all through the night. Leave no area unchecked. Is that understood?'' Chester glanced at each dog in turn. Each one nodded in agreement.

''Remember also, that there is a blizzard expected tonight, so be on your guard. If necessary seek shelter, but don't take any unneccessary risks. Are we all clear?''

Again, each dog nodded.

''Good. Now, you know your areas of patrol. We meet back here at dawn. Dismissed''

All but one of the sled team left the mill at a brisk pace. The last one, a grey dog with white patches round his eyes, padded over to Chester who turned to look at him.

''What is it Gareth?'' he asked.

''You were talking about this Balto guy Chester. Do you think he could have...'' Gareth replied, nodding down at the poster attached to Chester's harness.

Chester nodded grimly ''It's a possibility. Unfortunate if true, I've met his mate and son''

Gareth shook his head ''We'll just have to keep a look out...just in case''

Chester regarded him coolly ''If my suspicions are true, we'll be forced to do more than that''

''I understand'' Gareth eyed Chester apologetically.

Chester smiled faintly ''Just be sure you do indeed...keep a look out. Now, to your post''

Gareth nodded and padded out of the mill. Chester remained where he was, frowning in deep thought.

A noise behind him caught his attention, and he span round so fast he took the intruder completely by surprise.

''Oh...sorry. Am...am I interupting anything?'' Dingo stuttered.

Chester sighed with relief, then glared at Dingo ''Never, under any circumstances, sneak up on me kid! I could have killed you!''

Dingo gulped ''S...s...sorry. I was just...wondering if you've...?''

Chesters features softened at Dingo's scared expression, and he forced a faint smile ''Hey, calm down. You took my by surprise, it wasn't your fault. Just watch it next time, okay?''

Dingo smiled in apology and relief ''Okay''

Chester returned the smile ''Now, what was it you wanted to ask me?''

''I...wanted to know if you've seen my Dad around at all?''

Chester regarded him silently, his pained eyes speaking a silent apology. He shook his head slowly.

''No, I'm afraid I haven't. But if you see me tomorrow I may have news from my team mates'' he replied, his eyes betraying his optomism.

Dingo sighed in frustration ''Right. Well...thanks for your help'' he turned to leave.

''Hey kid,'' Chester turned an incredulous stare at Dingo. ''There's a blizzard starting soon. I'm sure your Dad wouldn't want you freezing to death now would he?''

Dingo shook his head ''Thanks, but I've gotta find him''

''Don't be silly now. Didn't your Dad ever tell you the dangers of wandering about in a blizzard?'' Chester padded closer.

''Well, yeah. But thats not the point...'' Dingo started.

''And what did he tell you?''

Dingo frowned ''Not to do it, and stay in until it clears. But...''

''Then, if thats what your Dad told you, why disobey it? You'll be doing yourself no favours''

Dingo felt like a small pup under Chesters gaze, but he shrugged ''I haven't got a choice''

''Yes you have. You can stay here until tomorrow. You'll have a better chance of finding him in clearer conditions'' Chester said sternly.

Dingo hesitated, looking for the best way of answering ''Thanks, but...''

''But nothing. You'll stay here. I'll look after you'' Chester replied. Dingo rolled his eyes at the prospect.

''But what about my Mum? And my brother needs to know...'' Dingo exclaimed.

He was cut off as the doors to the mill opened, and Jenna padded in escorted by Doc. Dingo could tell that she had been crying.

''Mum? Mum, whats the matter?'' Dingo walked upto Jenna, who stifled fresh tears.

Doc lay a paw on Dingo's shoulder ''Dingo...it's about your father''

As Doc started to explain to Dingo what Jenna had told him, Chester listened on intently.

* * *

''Okay boy, lets see if you can stand'' 

The doctor looked on as Kodi took a tentative step forwards, then another. Despite the cast attached to his front leg, he had no problems standing and walking around.

''Good boy. Well, once this blizzard has stopped, you can go home'' The doctor smiled, petting Kodi on the head.

Kodi barked, then padded over to Dusty who smiled warmly at him.

''Well, how do you feel?'' she asked, nuzzling him playfully.

Kodi smiled ''Not too bad. This thing will take a while getting used to though'' he gestured at the cast.

Dusty smiled ''Well, you'll just have to take it easy for a while. Still, at least it means me and you can spend more time together''

Kodi nodded ''Your wish is my command my lady'' he nuzzled her as they padded out of the room and down a flight of stairs, Kodi taking each step slowly and carefully.

They walked into a large room, where other dogs were sat around, either patients or visitors.

''So, will you be glad getting out of here?'' Dusty asked.

Kodi nodded ''Definitely. I can't stand it just sitting around unable to do anything when my Mum needs my help''

''But she's got Dingo for that. She understands'' Dusty replied.

''I know, but right now she needs all the help she can get. And a fat lot of good I am while I'm stuck in here''

Dusty nuzzled him, forcing him to smile ''You always know how to make me smile''

''I know'' she licked his nose.

Unbeknowst to either of them, they were being watched.

An open window on the far side of the room was an easy viewpoint into the vets. As Kodi and Dusty continued talking, a shadowy figure watched them in amusement.

''Well...well...well. Looks like your back on your feet Kodi. Shame the same can't be said for Sanchez''

As the first snowflakes began to fall outside, the assailant climbed down from his vantage point. Glancing round, he spotted several more windows leading into different areas of the building.

''Oh yeah, I'm gonna enjoy this'' he smirked.

Glancing down the street, he smiled in amusement as he spotted something through the falling snow.

''Ah! About time you showed up!''

Taking a final glance up at the access window, he disappeared into the swirling white.

* * *

''And thats how it is Dingo. I'm so sorry'' 

Dingo let Doc's words sink in, not saying a word. Not moving an inch. His mind was just a blur, unable to let what Doc had just told him sink in completely.

His Dad was rabid.

Doc lay a paw on his shoulder ''Dingo, I mean this from the bottom of my heart. I am so sorry''

Dingo shrugged the paw off his shoulder, and stepped back. Suddenly, his legs gave way underneath him, and he collapsed to the floor. Doc rushed upto him.

''Dingo? Dingo, are you all right?''

Dingo's head snapped up, his eyes ablaze.

''Am I all right? Am I all right? Of course I'm not all right! How could I?'' he yelled.

Doc froze at Dingo's sudden outburst, and was unable to hold his gaze.

Dingo lay his head on his paws, a single tear cornering his eye ''How? How could...'' he stared blankly at the floor.

Doc sighed ''I don't know Dingo. I wish I could...''

_''What? What could I possibly do to help him?''_ he thought. No answers came to him.

Dingo stood up and stared at Doc ''There's nothing you can do Doc. There's nothing anyone can do''

He padded upto Jenna ''Mum, did he look...okay?''

Jenna nodded ''He was fine. At least, he looked fine'' she let the tears run down her muzzle. At that moment, she just wanted to die.

Dingo turned and looked at Chester, his eyes blazing ''You knew didn't you? You knew, and you didn't tell me! Why?''

Chester looked squarely into Dingo's eyes ''It wasn't my place to tell you kid. I don't know you do I?''

Dingo snarled. He didn't know what to do, but at that moment he just wanted to yell and tear something apart.

''I'll KILL him! I'll rip his throat out! I'll...I'll...'' he couldn't continue.

Doc stepped back in fear at the look in Dingo's eyes. Such an anger he had never seen beforein his life.

Chester walked in front of Dingo, and lay a paw firmly on his shoulder.

''Kid, listen and listen good. The dogs we are dealing with are the most vicious, bloodthirsty animals you could imagine. You go looking for them, you wouldn't last two seconds. I've seen it before. I've felt exactly the same way. And you wouldn't be helping your Dad by getting yourself killed''

Dingo glared at him ''How could you possibly know? You can't possibly imagine how I feel''

Chester's grip on Dingo's shoulder tightened ''How could I know? I'll tell you how I could know! One of those animals murdered my daughter!''

Dingo was taken completely aback at this sudden burst of emotion from Chester. The black husky released his grip and padded away to the podium, leaving Dingo at a loss for words.

''Your...daughter?'' he stuttered, his eyes unwavering from Chester.

The husky nodded ''See kid, it's personal for me as well''

''How?''

Chester sighed ''This has been going on longer than you all think. Before Anchorage. Months before''

Doc frowned ''This has been going on for months? How do you know that?''

Chester looked at him, an immense sadness in his eyes ''Because I saw it. I was there when it happened. On both occasions''

Jenna padded up to Dingo, who nuzzled her comfortingly ''Both occasions? How do you mean?'' she asked.

Chester regarded her, then smiled faintly ''I know how you must feel. For what it's worth, I have great sympathy for what has happened to you''

Jenna nodded, a few tears running down her face ''Thank you''

Chester nodded, then turned to Doc ''You want to know the whole story? Your sure?''

Doc hesitated, then nodded ''Yes. Please tell us''

''Very well then. I'll tell you''

Chester's voice lowered, and his features set to a grim and weary expression.

''I've been involved in tracking 'The Pack' for five months now. The first time I came across them was in Applegate. I was stationed there for a few weeks, my family back in Anchorage. I'm not usually the emotional type, but I missed them''

He paused for a second, as if trying to force himself from breaking down, then continued.

''Applegate is a large town, but news travels fast. And one day, I became aware of certain things going on. Murders to be precise''

''Several bodies had been found in and around town. We suspected bear attacks, the bodies were so viciously mutilated. But the teeth marks, they were far too small for bears. So we suspected wolves. This wasn't right of course, but at the time we didn't have any evidence to suggest otherwise. No one ever imagined that these murders could be perpetrated by dogs''

He looked at Doc ''Did you think it was wolves who attacked Anchorage?''

Doc nodded slowly ''Yes we did. I mean...''

''How could you not? I understand, wolves are still stereotyped in this way. I myself believed it too''

Doc nodded solemly.

Chester continued ''Anyway, it wasn't until twelve bodies had been found that we caught one of the dogs responsible. An eye-witness came forward who had seen one of the murders taking place, and had followed the perpetrator. We sent a team in to capture him for trial. You can imagine how stunned we we're when we realised it wasn't wolves commiting the crimes''

''Well we caught this guy, and we brought him forward to be tried. Thats your job isn't it?''he asked Doc, who nodded.

''The thing is, the judge in Applegate was...Carver''

There was a stunned silence, and Jenna gasped softly. Chester nodded grimly.

''At this point though he was known as Drake, and I can honestly sayy I have never met such a trustworthy dog in my life. I felt like I could trust him even though I had never met him before''

''I felt exactly the same way'' Jenna said, as she remembered how she had liked Carver as soon as she had met him.

''That was how he fooled you. How he fooled everyone, including me. When I met Carver, he seemed like such a nice guy. Someone I could tell anything to. And that was my mistake''

Chester paused, and Dingo noticed a single tear briefly roll down the huskies face.

''During the trial, and I still don't know why, I got talking to him. He asked me about my family back in Anchorage, and I told him. Told him about my daughter, my home, everything. I just felt so comfortable talking to him. If I'd have known what I was letting myself in for...''

Jenna nodded absently. What Chester was saying about Carver was exactly how she had felt when she had talked to him. How easy it was to talk to him about personnal matters she would normally never tell anyone. It made her sick to her stomach as how easily he had manipulated her.

Chester continued ''On the day of the verdict, we were all waiting for Carver to reach a decision. But he never showed up at the court house. He had vanished completely. As for the accused, he died the very same day. We didn't realise at the time that they were rabid, and since the murders stopped then it just...blew out of memory''

''I left Applegate a few days after that. You can imagine how relieved I was. My daughter had only been a week old when I had left, so it a chance to settle down and do what a father was meant to do''

Chester's voice faltered then, and something similar to a sob escaped his mouth. Doc looked uneasily at Jenna, who was nuzzled in Dingo's fur.

''Sorry. As I was saying, four months past without incident. I saw my daughter grow up, and I saw her start to have relationships. None of them lasted, she was set on the mate she wanted, and none of them were good enough for her'' he smiled faintly.

''Then one day, she came home with a friend she had met in town. His name was Grant''

Doc stared down at the poster of 'The Pack', and at Grants grinning face staring up at him. He remembered how Chester had continuously gllanced at the picture as he had pointed out Karla at the house. And now he knew why.

''They got on exceptionally well'', Chester continued. ''So well in fact, that she started talking to me about puppies. None of her relationships had gone that far, and I could tell that she loved Grant. Even I liked him, and I hadn't liked any of her previous suitors. And then one day, I was in town, and I saw...him''

''Carver?'' Dingo spoke up. Chester nodded.

''I couldn't believe it. I walked upto him, right in the middle of the street, and he didn't recognise me. I explained who I was, about the trial and everything that had happened, and I asked him why he had vanished. He said that I had the wrong dog, and that his name wasn't Drake but Carver. I didn't believe him''

Dingo listened intently, as outside the wind began blowing harder.

''That was when the murders started happening again. By the third day seven bodies had been found. The humans got involved at that point, as they felt like us that it was the work of wolves. They ran tests on the bodies, and discovered that they all had traces of rabies''

Doc gulped. He remembered the rumours. They had sent a chill down his spine.

''Things got hectic at that point. Patrols, dogs like myself includedand humans, were set up patrolling the town. There was a curfew set up, and all dogs found out alone at night were shot as a precaution''

''Thats horrible!'' Dingo exclaimed. Chester glared at him.

''It was the only way! We didn't want to do it, to kill fellow dogs, but we had no choice!''

Dingo sighed. He knew that Chester was right, but it didn't make him feel any better.

''Despite all this, the murders kept happening. Some victims were killed in the day, and everyone was in a blind panic. Rumours were spreading like wild fire, all of them pinning the blame on wolves. But this time I wasn't so sure. And I knew, point blindly, that it all had something to do with Carver. And I was right''

''Things came to a head when the first human life was claimed. I've never seen such terror on their faces before. Now it wasn't just dogs that were being killed, humans were too. The culprits had to be found quickly. And it was me who found them''

Doc stared at Chester wide-eyed ''You found them?''

Chester nodded grimly ''I saw Carver again during one of my patrols, but instead of pulling him there and then I followed him. I tracked him to a building on the outskirts of town, and I found him there with fifteen other dogs. I was stunned because I knew some of these dogs. One of them was a very good friend of my youngest son''

''Fitz?'' Doc asked, peering down at the grinning face of the pup on the poster.

''Yes. I mean, he was little more than a pup, and yet he had murdered so many. I realised then how much danger my own family had been in. Then there was Karla, who's parents I was very good friends with. I couldn't believe she was involved either, a female committing murder on such a scale!'' he shook his head.

''I ran back to town, and I informed the rest of the team of 'The Packs' location. But I made a mistake. He heard me''

Dingo looked up fearfully ''Grant''

''Yes. He had asked me on previous occassions if he could become part of the team, and he was int he room when I told of their whereabouts. I was so stupid''

''You couldn't have known. You can't blame yourself'' Doc said.

''But I do. Because while we were assembling the team, it was Grant who informed Carver about what I had seen. So when we arrived there, they were gone. Luckily, they left a scent, and we used this to track some of them down. The humans shot them dead''

Jenna felt sick as she imagined the scene in her ehad. Dingo nuzzled her reassuringly.

''We managed to find five of them, but the others got away. And when I came home that night, I found my daughter...'' he faltered.

Doc padded upto him ''She was...dead''

Chester nodded, another tear trickling down his face ''I knew then who it was who had let slip the information. It could only have been Grant. And he had taken my daughter from me''

Chester wiped the tears from his muzzle with his paw, and glared at the poster in Docs grasp ''It was then that I took it upon myself to avenge her. And I won't rest until Grant is dead, and at my hands''

He took a deep breath, and then looked at Dingo.

''And thats why I know exactly how you feel. They took my daughter, and they've taken your father. But you must understand how dangerous these dogs are, and why you musn't do anything rash. Leave it to us okay?''

Dingo nodded slowly, a tear coming to his eye ''I'm...I'm sorry. About your daughter''

Chester nodded grimly ''So am I''

Doc padded upto the husky ''What about Balto? If you find him, what will you do with him?''

Chester paused, glancing at Dingo and Jenna in turn.

''Well?'' Doc demanded.

* * *

Gareth couldn't shake off the feeling that he was being watched. As he tried to look through the swirling white around him, he shook his head trying to shake off the sensation. 

The harsh wind biting at his face, he padded into a near by alley that was protected from most of the blizzard. He glanced up at the sky, at the low dark clouds promising more snow to come during the night.

Had he glanced behind him, he would have noticed the swift, shadowy movements of his pursuer.

Gareth scanned round him. After several minutes, he began to get an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

''_I'm not alone''._

He stopped, listening carefully.

''Well...well...well! Look who showed up to crash our party!''

Gareth span round to face the source of the voice, but he couldn't make it out in the shadows.

''Who's there? Identify yourself!'' he ordered, scanning round frantically from left to right.

''Oh you know me Gareth my man! After all, who knew you better than me?''

A chill went down Gareths spine ''No! Not you'' he whispered.

A sharp movement at the corner of his eye caught his attention, and he span round coming face to face with his purseur.

''Oh my God'' Gareth stuttered.

Grant smirked ''Well hi there Gareth! It's been a while!''

Gareth took a step back ''Grant! How did...'' he stammered.

''How did I find you? Trust me it wasn't difficult. Looking for Carver were we?'' Grant asked, a vicious smirk plastered on his face.

Gareth gulped ''Please...don't hurt me''

Grant raised an eyebrow ''Hurt you? Gareth how dare you accuse me of such a thing! No, I want you to do me a favour''

''A favour?'' Gareth exclaimed.

Grant nodded ''Yep. We need something doing, and your the only guy who can do it''

Gareth suppressed a laugh ''Oh really? Forgive me if I sound rude, but I would hardly jump at the chance of doing a favour for a scum bag like you Grant!''

Grant's smirk faded ''What did you say?''

Gareth took a step forward ''You heard me! Your a scum bag Grant! A flea bitten mangy mutt! What makes you think I'd do something for you?''

Grant growled ''You've got some nerve talking to me like that pally! Considering I'm the reason your still alive today!''

Gareth faltered ''W..w...what?''

Grant smiled venomously ''Don't you remember Gareth? What happened in Anchorage? What happened to Trix?''

Gareth gulped and stepped back flinchingly ''You...you killed her''

Grant laughed ''HA! Is that what you believe? Dear me Gareth your memories not too good these days is it? Or are you so used to playing the devestated uncle that you've forgotten who the real murderer is?''

Gareth flinched ''She was my...neice. And I...''

Grant stepped forward, causing Gareth to flinch back defensively.

''Oh but she was more than just a neice wasn't she Gareth? She was a pretty little thing, all the guys said so. Even you''

Gareth felt sweat trickle down his muzzle ''She was...beautiful''

Grant nodded ''Yes she was. But not anymoreis she? And who's fault is that Gareth?''

Gareth felt his legs buckle underneath him, as Grant towered over him ''Who's fault is it Gareth? Who's the real murderer?''

''I AM!'' Gareth yelled. Grant smiled in amusement.

''Thats right Gareth. You. Not me, though thats what everyone believes, but you. You, the devoted uncle, and the brother of her father. You killed her''

Gareth nodded ''Yes. But...but we made a deal. You...you and I made a deal. Right?''

Grant smiled ''Yes we did. Your absolutely right, we made a deal. I'd take the rap, and you'd be seen as the devestated uncle. Worked out really well didn't it?''

Gareth didn't speak. Before he could react, Grant raised his paw and smacked him in the face. Gareth tasted blood as it flowed into his mouth.

Grant snarled ''So if you ever talk like that to me again, I'll blurt out your nasty little secret to the rest of your team! And how do you think Chester will react when he realises his own brother murdered his daughter hmm? Answer me!''

Grant slashed at Gareths muzzle, drawing blood. Gareth gasped for breath.

''Please...stop! Don't!'' Gareth pleaded, blood trickling from his mouthh.

Grant sniggered '''Tell me Gareth, why'd you do it hmm?''

Gareth coughed up blood ''You already know!''

Grant grabbed him by the scruff of his neck ''Tell me again! I was her boyfriend, not you! You, the dirty mutt who fawned over his own neice, expected her to agree to sleeping with you?''

Gareth struggled for breath ''Y...yes!''

Grant laughed ''Then your dumber than I thought you were! You expected her to sleep with you. And when she refused...you killed her. Isn't that right?''

Gareth whimpered. Grant tightened his grip on his throat.

''Isn't that right?'' he repeated.

''Y...y...yes. I did. Now...let me go. Please?''

Grant let go, and Gareth collapsed to the floor gasping for breath.

''You make me sick Gareth. I mean, I've killed my share of dogs. And the odd human. But I would never do what you did. Kill my own blood. Between us Gareth, who's the real monster?' Grant looked down at the struggling dog with disgust.

Gareth staggered to his feetand looked at Grant pleadingly ''You...you won't tell will you? We had a deal''

Grant smirked ''Nah, I won't tell. Besides, I was gonna kill her myself eventually. But if you ever speak to me like that again pally, I'll tell. Got it?''

Gareth nodded. Grant smirked and patted him on the head.

''Good boy. You scratch my back, and I'll scratch yours''

Gareth started shaking, sweat trickling down his muzzle.

''You know, I was really delighted when Carver told me Chester had shown up. You realise that I'm the only one who knows your secret right?''

Gareth nodded.

Grant smirked ''Oh Carver knows about you. But he doesn't know all the facts. Thats why I'm talking to you now. We need your help''

Gareth gulped ''For what? Do you...want me to kill someone?''

Grant sniggered ''Nah! You and I both know you aint up to that! No, we want you to help us break someone in''

Gareth raised his eyebrows ''You mean...Balto?''

Grant smiled ''Very good! Yes, Balto. He's making life really difficult for us at the moment. He's fighting the infection, so we need to...push him into accepting it more quickly. You understand?''

Gareth nodded ''So...where do I come into all this?''

Grant smirked, causing Gareth to flinch ''We need a...willing participant. And you fit the bill perfectly''

Gareth whimpered, and tried to back away. But his still shaking legs gave way underneath him, and he fell to the floor. Grant look down at him.

''Here's a tip Gareth. Scream. Scream as hard as you can''

Gareth yelled out as Grant bore down on him.

* * *

Balto's first clue that something was wrong was the screaming. 

He had fallen asleep under a porch, hoping that the blizzard would kill him before the infection took a hold, when the screaming began. Jumping to his feet, he ran to the source of the screaming, knowing only to well what he would find.

Sure enough, when he turned into an alley, he came face to face with a body. From a distance, Balto could tell that the dog was bleeding heavily, it's brown coat turning crimson. Cautiously, he approached.

When he came as close as he was willing to go, he examined the dog more closely. He was male, brown except for the white patches around his eyes, and wearing a harness. On closer examination, Balto could just make out the name on the harness. Gareth.

With a start, Balto realised that Gareth was still breathing. Padding upto him, Balto lay an ear on the dogs chest. His heart was racing, and his fur was damp with sweat. When Balto lifted his head back up, his fur was stained with Gareths blood.

''Help! Murder! Murder!''

Balto span round to the source of the voice, but in the darkness could make out nothing. In the distance, he could make out approaching barking.

''Oh God! They'll think I did this!''

Reacting in a heart beat, Balto balted out of the alley as the barking grew louder. Seconds later, three dogs each wearing identical harnesses sped into the alley.

''Gareth!'' one cried out, racing up to Gareth and eyeing his wounds.

''Oh thank God, he's still alive!'' the dog sighed with relief. The other two dogs padded up to Gareth.

''Gareth? Gareth it's Max. I'm with Lance and Stacy. Who did this to you?''

With a ragged cough, Gareth looked up ''It was...Balto''

* * *

A few minutes later Max, Stacy and Lance, stopped in front of the mill. Attached to them was a sled, to which Gareth was strapped to. Max ran into the mill.

A few seconds later, Chester balted out of the mill accompanied by Dingo, Jenna and Doc.

''Gareth! Gareth it's Chester. Are you all right? Speak to me''

Gareth whimpered. Chester turned to Max ''Who did this to him? Tell me!''

Max looked at Dingo and Jenna nervously before answering ''He said he was attacked by...Balto''

Chester froze ''Balto? Are you sure?''

Max nodded '''Positive Chester. Thats what he said''

Chester growled, and paded upto Dingo with fire in his eyes ''And there was me feeling sorry for you!'' he snarled.

Dingo flinched back in fear ''What? What happened?'' he stammered.

''My brother has just been attacked by your father!'' Chester yelled.

Dingo's blood went cold ''W...what?''

Chester growled ''Thats right! And when I find him...I'll kill him personally!''

* * *


	9. The Onslaught

Greetings yall! Part 9 is here! And be forewarned, there's a twist ending that some people may not like-

* * *

**Balto**

**A New Threat (Part 9)**

Balto didn't stop running until he felt his lungs would give out. Barely controlling himself, he looked frantically from left to right, but saw no one.

_''I've gotta leave! I've gotta get out of here before I really hurt someone''_

As he ran down the darkened streets of Nome, someone stepped out of the shadows and grabbed him.

''Balto? Hey, easy pal whats the matter with you?'' Kaltag asked. Balto was so horrifed by what he had seen he shook visibly, his eyes wide in terror.

''I...back there...dead. I...can't stay...'' he stammered, unable to focus properly.

''Hey buddy calm down. Your not making any sense'' Kaltag said, laying a firm grip on Balto's shoulder.

_''Balto never acts like this. Something must have scared him good''_

Balto gulped, seat trickling down his muzzle ''Back in the alley...I found him, dead''

''Who?''

''I don't know. I think his name was...Gareth''

Kaltag's grip on Balto's shoulder tightened ''Another attack?''

Balto nodded ''Yes...I found him a few minutes ago. God...he's dead! And I...'' he couldn't continue.

''Balto calm down, please! You saw another attack? Did you see the person responsible?'' Kaltag asked, visibly shaken at Balto's terrified expression.

''No. I didn't see...but I...they think I did it'' Balto shut his eyes, the shock and fear still gripping his heart.

Kaltag frowned ''Who thinks you did it? Balto, how could they possibly think that?''

Balto felt the tears coming, and he didn't think he could stop them ''God Kaltag. I'm...I...''

Before he could continue, loud barking in the distance caught their attention. With a strangled gasp, Balto released himself from Kaltags grip and bolted down the street and out of sight. Kaltag remained where he was, too shocked for words.

_''What has gotten into him?''_ he asked himself, but he couldn't think of an answer.

What he saw next however made his blood run cold. Out of the gathering mist, several figures emerged. Kaltag quickly hid in the shadows and held his breath.

When they had fully emerged from the mist, Kaltag could make out eight dogs. Each was wearing a different coloured bandanna, and their features were twisted into murderous smirks that sent a chill down Kaltags spine. He watched as they padded down the street, and prayed that they didn't spot him. When they disappeared round a corner, he let out a sigh of relief.

''Who were they?'' he whispered.

That was when his paw brushed against something attached to the wall he was leaning against. Glancing round, he let out a terrified gasp as his eyes rested on a poster, on which eleven faces leered down at him.

''Oh my God! It's them!''

Without hesitation, Kaltag bolted down the street in the opposite direction. His destination, the mill.

* * *

Dingo couldn't take in what Chester had told him. 

'My Dad, he's not a killer. He can't be''

But the evidence was right in front of him. From his injuries, it was obvious that Gareth had been viciously attacked by a dog, and his own personnel testimony lay the blame squarely at Balto.

''I was...on patrol, and I heard something in one of the alelys. I went to investigate, and that was when...he attacked me'' Gareth said, as the rest of the team tended to his injuries.

''And your sure it was Balto? Did you get a good look at him?'' Doc asked, adament that Balto was innocent.

''Of course he's sure! My brother would not lie about his attackers identity!'' Chester snarled.

Doc frowned, resisting the urge to snarl right back ''I am just trying to get all the facts about this...incident. It is possible that your brother mis-identified Balto''

Chester snorted ''Do not try to cover up for him! My brother does not lie, and your...friend is responsible for his attempted murder! Why should he lie?''

''It was dark, and there is heavy snow falling. It is possible that these things contributed to your brother mistaking his attacker as being Balto'' Doc pressed, though he was beginning to doubt his own defense.

Chester padded over to Gareth ''Tell me Gareth, was it Balto that attacked you?'' he asked calmly.

Gareth hesistated, his eyes scanning between Jenna and Dingo who stood huddled next to Doc, before nodding ''Yes, I am positive''

Chester leered at Doc ''You see? My brother is not mistaken! It is obvious now that Balto has succumb to the rabid infection, and therefore he must be...terminated''

Dingo snarled ''He is my Dad, and I won't let you lay a paw on him!''

Chester glared at Dingo ''So you would risk more lives? Endanger countless others? I will not let you interfere!''

Dingo bared his teeth ''If you hurt him...I'll kill you''

Chester growled, tensing himself up to subdue Dingo. At that moment, the doors to the mill burst open, and an exhausted Kaltag all but collapsed onto the floor. Doc rushed over.

''Kaltag? Kaltag, whats happened?''

Kaltag raised his head, panting for breath ''They're...they're here. They're on the move''

Chester padded over ''The Pack? Where are they heading?''

Kaltag forced himself to stand up ''They were heading...for the vets''

Jenna let out a gasp ''Kodi!''

Dingo shunted past and glared at Chester ''Well come on then! Thats why your here! Get over there, before they hurt another member of my family!''

Chester was taken aback by Dingo's outburst, but compossed himself quickly ''Team, the enemy is on the move! I want full numbers at the vets in less than five minutes! Every delay could result in more lives lost! Move out!''

As the other dogs bolted out of the mill, Chester turned to Gareth ''Gareth, you don't have to take part''

Gareth shook his head ''No, I'm coming. This is for Trix''

Chester nodded solemnly ''Thank you...my brother''

Both dogs took off out into the storm, leaving Doc and Jenna alone. Jenna looked round frantically.

''Doc! Where's Dingo?''

* * *

Balto panted, gasping for breath. His chest felt ready to burst, and his head felt like lead. He was fighting the urge to run. To run as fast as he could and not look back. But he couldn't. Something was making him stay. An urge that he was struggling to control. 

His head snapped up as he heard approaching voices. Glancing round, he spotted two figures emerging out of the gathering mist. He recognised them at once.

''Carver!'' he snarled.

Scanning round, Balto noticed for the first time where he was. Further down the street stood the vets, and that was where Carver and Grant were heading.

''Oh no you don't!'' he resisted the urge to strike out and take them by surprise. Instead, he waited until they were several metres ahead of him, before he started to follow.

Out of the mist, the vets loomed.

* * *

Nathan was alerted by the sound of breaking glass. He had just settled down for a quick nap in the waiting room, when he heard the noise coming from one of the offices. Instinctively, he padded over to the door where the sound had originated from, and carefully pushed open the door. 

Inside, there was only darkness. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, Nathan could make out broken glass on the floor near the window. Padding further into the room, he realised that the entire window had been smashed out.

With a snap, the door closed behind him. Nathan span round, to be confronted by two snarling, drooling monsters.

''You know what they say Renard? Curiosity killed the cat''

''And in this case Krest, it killed the dog as well!''

Nathan screamed as the Brothers Grim leapt on him.

* * *

On the other side of the building, three figures emerged from the office they had just broken into. Each was wearing a bandanna over their muzzles, and their eyes were wild with malice. 

''Theo, you patrol down here. Nick, you go upstairs and join Fitz and Grant. I'll set up things down here'' Jack ordered, scanning round the dim corridor.

As Theo disappeared down another corridor, and Nick stealthily ascended up the stairs, Jack padded back into the office. Removing the bandanna, he stared with lust at the instrument displayed on the wall. With a snigger, he knocked it off.

''Dangerous things in a vets are guns! Someone could get hurt!''

Froth dripping from his mouth, Jack set to work.

* * *

On the second floor, a small figure emerged from the shadows, his eyes glittering in the darkness. As he padded down a brighter lit corridor, another figure approached. 

Fitz glared at the new arrival ''Your late! What kept ya?''

Grant smirked ''A little...business venture. Believe me, I wouldn't miss this for the world!'' he sniggered.

Fitz returned the smile and gestured at a door on the far side of the corridor ''Shall we?''

Grant nodded ''Lets''

Breaking into a run, both dogs burst through the double doors.

* * *

Inside, Kodi and Dusty were taken completely aback as the doors burst open, and two dogs charged inside. All around the room, the other dogs started to panic as Fitz and Grant leered at them. 

''Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention?'' Grant smirked, lowering his bandanna.He peered round at the terrified dogs, some of them with bandages and casts.

''Allow me to introduce myself. I am Grant, and this is my associate Fitz. But you'll know us better as 'The Pack'!''

There was a loud scream at this realisation, but the rest of the patients remained in deadly silence. Grant smirked.

''We are responsible for the deaths of several of your associates, but as long as you do as we tell you within the next few minutes, no one will be harmed''

Further away from the rabids, Dusty huddled behind Kodi, who glared at Grant. Dusty began to whimper.

''Did...did one of those dogs attack you Kodi?'' she whispered, terrified of being heard.

Kodi shook his head ''No, but I've gotta stop them''

Dusty grabbed is paw ''No Kodi! You can't! Please, they'll kill you!''

Kodi turned to her ''We can't just do nothing or they'll kill us anyway. I've got to do _something_ Dusty''

She looked him straight in the eyes ''Kodi...promise you won't leave me?''

He bent down and kissed her ''I promise''

Suddenly, Dusty let out a scream. Spinning round, Kodi came face to face with a pair of firery amber eyes.

''So...we finally meet...Kodi'' Fitz snarled.

* * *

In the main office, Carver looked out of the window at the street below. Behind him, Karla stared fixated at him. 

''Oh Carvy, isn't it wonderful? We're finally gonna get him!'' she squealed. Carver didn't turn round.

''Yes it is. Now shut up your fawning little fluff! Can't you see I'm waiting?''

As if on cue, he let out a triumphant bark ''HA! They're here! Karla, come see this!''

The malamute speedily padded upto Carvers side, and peered out of the window. Down below, Chesters team had arrived, a crowd of canine onlookers beginning to gather.

With a manic grin plastered on his face, Carver padded upto a nearby chair and positioned it up against the window. Turning round, he lifted his back leg and aimed it at the chair.

''Lets start this party with a bang!''

With a powerful shove, the chair was sent crashing through the window and down onto the street below. Terrified onlookers dove for cover, as the chair came within inches of striking the team.

Looking up, Chester glared at the shattered window. Turning to his team, he gestured at the entrance ''Leave no room unchecked. Take no prisoners. And above all, stay on your guard!''

At this order, the team bolted inside the vets.

* * *

''Well...well...well. Kodi my friend, we've been looking for you!'' Grant smirked, padding upto Kodi who remained unmoved. 

Kodi remained calm as Grants face closed upto his ''Are you scared Kodi? If not, tehn you better well start!'' Grant snarled, eyeing Kodi's throat.

Behind him, Fitz approached Dusty who shrank back in terror ''Hey Grant, check this out''

Grant looked round, and suddenly felt lightheaded. In front of him was one of the most beautiful dogs he'd seen in a long time. His breath caught in his throat.

''My my! What a fine piece of fur we've got here!'' he drolled, taking a step forwards. Kodi shoved himself inbetween Dusty and the rabid.

''If you touch her, I'll murder you!'' Kodi snarled, though his legs were starting to shake. Grant glared at him.

''Pally, you just made your last mistake!''

Raising his paw, Grant shoved Kodi aside. Kodi fell hard on his injured leg and let out a yelp. As he struggled to get to his feet, Grant loomed over him.

''Hey Grant look out!'' Fitz shouted.

Kodi shut his eyes as Grants jaws went for his throat.

* * *

''Fan out! Leave no room unchecked!'' Chester ordered. The team were gathered inside the waiting room, broken glass scattered on the floor. 

''Chester, you'd better take a look at this'' Max called out. Chester padded over to investigate.

''Oh...no''

Inside one of the offices, was what remained of a yellow husky. Chester felt sick.

''Lets not waste time! Fan out! Now!'' he shouted.

The other team members sprinted in different directions. Chester took one last look at the body, before shutting the door in disgust.

''Murderers! Filthy, cowardly mrderers!'' he snarled, fighting the urge to throw up. The mutilated body had shaken him so badly. He hadn't seen such carnage since...

''Trix'' he whispered, tears trickling down his muzzle. He glared down the dimly lit corridor.

''You will be avenged my daughter''

Without hesitation, Chester broke into a run down the corridor. Behind him, another dog stepped out for the shadows.

''I'll look after you Dad. Just hold on'' Dingo said out loud, before tailing after Chester.

* * *

Grant was taken completely by surprise, as a flash of grey slammed into him from the side and sent him sprawling across the floor. When he looked up, he could make out the blurry outline of his attacker. 

''Dad!'' Kodi barked, as Balto charged at Grant again, pinning him to thefloor.

Grant struggled under Balto's grip ''Your dead pally! Finished!'' he snarled.

Balto was knocked off guard as Fitz launched himself at him, throwing him off Grant. Crossing his front legs to keep Fitz from snapping at him, Balto slashed at the pups muzzle, drawing blood.

''Nick! Get in here!'' Grant yelled, staggering to his feet.

Within seconds, the black and grey wolf bolted into the room, only to be completely overwhelmed by the other dogs in the room. As one, they piled on top of him, causing his legs to buckle underneath him. With a sickening crack, Nick crashed to the floor.

Balto struggled to get to his feet as Fitz lashed at him, blood dripping onto his fur from Fitz's lacerated muzzle. With a sudden burst of strength, Balto threw the pup off him. Fitz went flying through the air, coming down to earth in bleeding heap. Staggering to his feet, Fitz glared at Balto, a raging fire burning in his eyes.

''This isn't over wolf dog!'' he snarled, before bolting out of the door. Balto sighed deeply, before turning back to Kodi.

''Kodi, listen to me. You've got to get everyone in here out of this building. The rest of 'The Pack' is here and they won't stop until everyone is dead''

Kodi head snapped up, and he frantically looked round ''Dad! Dusty's gone!''

Balto looked round the room. Sure enough, Dusty was missing. And so was Grant.

Kodi turned to Balto, his eyes wide in panic ''I've gotta find her! He'll kill her!''

''Kodi, listen to me please! I'll find Dusty, but you've gotta get out of here! Your not in a condition to fight!''

Kodi shook his head ''No Dad. I've gotta find her. Don't try to stop me!''

Before Balto could react, Kodi dodged past him and out into the corridor.

''Kodi!'' Balto called out. But Kodi was gone.

* * *

On the second floor, two dogs peered out as Dingo raced past outside. 

''He's in a hurry isn't he Renard?''

''He certainly is Krest. I wonder what for I wonder?''

''Lets find out''

Silently, both dogs started in pursuit of the unsuspecting Dingo.

* * *

''Let me go! Let me go!'' Dusty screamed as Grant dragged her down the corridor. 

''Shut up or I'll break your neck!'' Grant snarled, glancing round warily.

''You creep! Your nothing but a mangy killer!'' Dusty snarled, struggling to get out of Grants grip.

''I'm an acceptional killer my dear! And now that I'm moving upto kidnapping, you should be more polite!'' he dragged her towards a flight of stairs.

''Get down! Now!'' he ordered.

Before Dusty could take a step, the sounds of barking caught Grants attention. Seconds later, there was a pained yelp that echoed up the stairs. Grant snarled.

''Damn it! Chester, I'll kill you for this!''

While he was distracted, Dusty made a break down the stairs. Grant made a grab for her, but missed.

''Get back here you bitch!'' he yelled, giving chase.

* * *

As Dingo turned down another blind corridor, he began to feel like he was being watched. Spinning round, his worst fears were confirmed. 

''Two against one Renard! Hardly seems fair does it?'' Krest drolled.

''No, but I don't mind'' Renard sneered.

Reacting in a heartbeat, Dingo bolted down the corridor as the Brothers Grim gave chase.

Gasping for breath, Dingo dashed into an open room and slammed the door shut. Looking round frantically, he realised he was inside what appeared to be a bathroom. On the far side of the room was a steel bath, already filled to the brim with water.

A sharp thud snapped him back into the present, as the door shuddered on it's hinges. Dingo dove for cover as the wooden door splintered, and seconds later Renard charged inside, his eyes set on Dingo.

Dingo had no time to react as Renard charged at him, aiming at his throat. Dingo felt the wind knocked out of him as Renard impacted with him, shoving him against the bath. Dingo felt cold water against his fur as Renard forced his head back.

''Your dead my friend! Your dead!'' Renard smirked, baring his teeth.

Dingo held his breath as his head went under the water. Struggling to get out of the rabids grip, Dingo positioned his leg inbetween Renards backlegs. With a surge of power, Dingo's knee impacted Renard in a very 'sensitive' area.

Renards face twisted in a grimace of pain, and Dingo took the chance. Grabbing Renard, Dingo forced the rabid to the side, and with one final push sent Renard head first into the water. His head impacted with the bottom of the bath, drawing blood. Dingo collapsed to the floor gasping for breath, water dripping down his chest. Looking back, he grimaced at the site that met him. Renard, bleeding and drowning in the water.

Shakily getting to his feet, Dingo broke into a run out into the corridor.

* * *

On the bottom floor, Max stood on guard, his eyes glancing round. Suddenly, a flash of movement caught his eye. Spinning round, he spotted an open door. Hesitating for a split second, Max padded inside. 

He never knew what hit him.

As he pushed the door open, he knocked loose the heavy object positioned above his head. Before he could react, the heavy barrel of the shotgun came crashing down and impacted with his head, crushing his skull.

Max collapsed in a heap, blood seeping out of the wound in his skull. Out of the shadows, his murderer sniggered.

''Maybe next time you'll look before you enter'' Jack smirked, kicking Max's lifeless corpse aside. Peering out into the corridor, Jack came face to face witha panic stricken Dusty.

Before she coul reat, Dusty felt Jacks heavy paw grip her throat.

''Make a move, and you die'' he smiled.

* * *

Grant had lost sight of Dusty, and he cursed himself for letting her get away. 

''It won't happen again'' he snarled out loud. Glancing round, he spotted an open window out into the street. He smirked.

''Thats my cue to exit!'' he padded towards the window.

Before he had gotten halfway, he felt the weight of a canine on his back. He opened his muzzle to shout out, only for it to be clamped shut by his attacker.

''Oh no you don't Grant! This ends now!'' Balto snarled, tightening his grip on Grants throat, sinking his claws in. Balto felt blood start to trickle down Grants neck, and he increased the pressure.

Grant struggled as Balto's grip tightened, choking him ''Go ahead...kill me. Then...you'll be just...like...me''

Balto froze. He felt the sudden urge to bite down and finish Grant off, but he knew that that would speed up the process. He jumped off of Grants back, but not before delivering a kick to the side of Grants head, knocking him out.

''I will not be like you!' Balto snarled, wincing as a stab of pain coarsed through his head. He took off down the corridor, leaving Grant bleeding and unconscious on the floor.

* * *

As Koid rounded a corner, he almost impacted with another dog coming from the other direction. He tensed up instictively, until he realised who it was. 

''Dingo?''

''Kodi! Thank God your alright! Where's Dad?'' Dingo asked, scanning round nervously.

''I don't know, I went looking for Dusty. They took her'' Kodi sighed.

''Hey! What the hell are you two doing here? Get out before you both get killed!'' Chester snarled as he came face to face with the two brothers.

''We're not leaving until we find our Dad and Dusty'' Dingo snarled, glaring at Chester.

''Look, I ain't time for this! Your Dad is rabid, and it's my job to find him before he kills someone!''

''Rabid?'' Kodi stammered, turning to Dingo in confusion.

Dingo sighed ''They...they got him Kodi''

Kodi sighed and bowed his head. Chester glared at both of them.

''Thats right. And if either of you get in my way, I won't be held responsible for my actions!'' he turned and took off down the corridor.

Kodi shook his head ''How...he was fine when I saw him. At least...I thought he was''

Dingo nodded ''I know. But we're gonna help him. Come on''

Reluctantly, both brothers took off after Chester.

* * *

In the main office, Carver looked out of the corridor in a blind panic. Further down the corridor, approaching footsteps could be heard.

Carver eyed Karla, and then the window ''Tell me Karla, are you pregnant by any chance?''

Kalra stared at him in bewilderment ''No Carvy baby I'm not''

He smirked at her ''Good''

Before she could react, Carver barrelled into her, and both were sent carrening out of the window and down into the deep snow below. Carver jerked his head up as he collided with the snow.

''Come on!'' he ordered, grabbing Karla by the paw and dragging her out of the snow.

* * *

Up on the first floor, Fitz and Theo glared at the dogs in front of them.

''If you make a move, we'll kill you'' Lance snarled, as he and Stacy approached the two rabids.

Theo eyed Fitz, a glimmer in his eyes.

Before Lance and Stacy could react, both rabids backed into the window behind them, and catapulted out into the snow below. Fitz came down sofly, Theo less so. As Lance and Stacy watched on helplessly, both rabids sprinted out into the street.

Lance sighed ''Chester isn't gonna like this''

* * *

Out in the street, Jenna and Doc looked on helplessly as the first body was dragged out of the vets. Jenna's heart sank.

''Oh Doc, what about Dingo? What about Kodi?''

Doc sighed ''We'll just have to hope and pray Jenna''

Suddenly, Jenna let out a cry of relief as Dingo and Kodi padded out of the door. Jenna ran upto them, nuzzling them and licking their muzzles.

''I'm so glad your both okay'' she cried, tears coming to her eyes.

Kodi sighed ''Mum, they...they took Dusty''

Jenna looked into Kodi's eyes, so full of pain and sorrow ''Oh Kodi...'' she nuzzled him.

Doc padded upto Dingo ''What about Balto?''

Dingo looked back at the vets, and shook his head ''I don't know Doc. I don't know''

* * *

In a nearby alleyway, a shadowy figure sniggered.

''Oh man...can't fight it...don't...want to...fight it!''

Sweat dripping down his nuzzle, Balto's eyes glazed over completely and a vicious smirk plastered itself on his face. Looking up at the moon, he howled with all his might, froth bubbling to his lips.

'Ha ha! This...is...it!'' he smirked, before padding into the mist.

* * *


	10. The Hostage

**Balto**

**A New Threat (Part 10)**

Grant's eyes flickered open, and he groggily scanned at his surroundings.

''What the hell...?''

It took him a few seconds to realise that he was still in the vets, and he could tell from the splitting pain in his head that he had been knocked unconscious. And he knew by whom.

''Pally, you just made your very last mistake!'' he snarled, staggering to his feet. He noticed the blood staining his fur, as well as the small puddle on the floor. Instinctively, he reached for his throat. His paw came away stained crimson.

''Damn it!'' he pulled his bandanna down over his wounds, and scanned round. Approaching footsteps caught his attention. His lips stretched into a vicious smirk.

_''Looks like I won't be leaving empty pawed!''_ he thought, quickly hiding himself in the shadows of the corridor.

A few seconds later, raised voices echoed through the corridor.

''...and I'm telling you Stacy that Chester is not gonna stand for this!'' Lances infuriated voice reverberated down the corridor.

''Well it was hardly my fault Lance!'' Stacy snapped back. Grant smirked within the darkness.

''I like a girl with attitude!'' he whispered, stifling a laugh.

''I'm not saying it was! But Stacy, we let them get away!'' Lances voice came out as a weary sigh.

''I know, but we could hardly have guessed that they'd chuck themselves out of a window could we?'' Stacy replied. Lance let out a faint chuckle.

''No, no I guess we couldn't. Well, looks like we're all finished in here then''

''How many did we get?'' Stacy asked. Grant perked his ears up.

''Three dead. Vlad, Nick and Renard. But we've not found Grant yet'' Lance answered. Grant snarled.

''And you ain't gonna either Lancey boy!'' he whispered, fighting the urge to shout out. He had another plan in mind.

''I'll take one last look around. You report to Chester'' Stacy said. Grant's smirk widened.

Lance's voice took on a hint of urgency ''I don't think you should Stacy. One of those...monsters could be hiding up there, just waiting to...'' he didn't need to say anything else.

''I know, but I didn't come here just to sit around while others are suffering. I'll be fine. Now go''

Lance didn't speak for a few seconds, obviously mulling it over.

''Okay. But...do me a favour? Be careful, okay?''

''I will'' Stacy replied. A second later, faint paw steps informed Grant that Lance had left.

''Bingo!'' he licked his lips, his eyes glistening in the darkness.

Stacy's approaching footsteps echoed down the corridor. Grant sniggered.

''In about three seconds, she will have realised...'' he sang, creeping further into the shadows.

Stacy's face came into view, her eyes scanning round in urgency. She approached Grant's hideaway.

''And, she's gonna be...'' he sniggered, raising his paw.

Stacy stopped, as if she sensed something was wrong. She looked round, but saw nothing.

''Wait'll you see...'' Grant's eyes burned through the shadows.

Stacy took a nervous step forwards, her eyes frantically looking round.

''She's gonna be...'' Grant reared himself up.

Before Stacy could take another step, she felt Grant's weight impact with her. Her legs buckled, and she hit the floor hard. She opened her muzzle to cry out to Lance, but the pressure of Grant's grip cut off the air to her windpipe.

''Surprised'' he sniggered.

* * *

At the entrance to the vets, Chester glared at Lance. 

''Escaped? You let them escape? What is the matter with you Lance?'' his voice came out colder than the snow underfoot.

''I...well...we couldn't expect them to...jump out of the window could we?'' Lance stuttered.

Chester sneered ''Couldn't have expected? Rule number one Lance, is always expect the unexpected! Now, how many did we take out?''

Lance compossed himself ''We've found three dead Chester. Vlad, Nick and Renard''

Chester raisd an eyebrow ''Renard? Not Krest as well?''

Lance shook his head ''No. We found him dead in one of the baths. Drowned, but none of us did it''

Chester looked round at the other team members ''Who took out Renard?''

None of them answered, as Dingo pushed his way through ''I did'' he glared at Chester.

''You kiddo? You took him out? My my, you really are more than you seem!'' Chester smirked. Dingo leered at him.

'' Don't congratualte me! I didn't want to do it, but when someone's trying to kill me what choice do I have?''

Chester laughed ''You have no choice. You did a great job kid''

Dingo turned away from the black husky. Chester turned back to Lance.

''Where's Stacy? I want a word with her about your incompetence!''

Lance paused before answering ''She's...she's having a last look round inside Chester''

Chester's eyes widened ''What? Who authorised that?''

Lance gulped ''I...I couldn't talk her out of it'' he stammered.

Chester glared at him, then turned to the rest of the team ''Gareth, you come with me. The rest of you, stay here until I return''

Chester turned back to Lance ''You come too. And if she's hurt...I'll make you regret it!''

All three dogs bolted back into the vets. Kodi turned to Dingo in puzzlement.

''Who is that guy anyway?''he asked. Dingo sighed.

''Dad's worst enemy''

* * *

Chester looked round frantically, as Lance and Gareth peered into the open offices. Suddenly, Lance let out a cry of revulsion. 

''Chester! Come look at this''

Chester and Gareth padded up to where Lance was standing, and peered inside. On the floor, blood trickling from the deep gash in his head, was Max. Beside him, the heavy shotgun glistened up at them, the barrel stained crimson. Chester turned away in disgust.

''Close the door. Give him some...decency''

Lance shut the door carefully, fire burning in his eyes ''I'll kill them for this! Those vicious...evil...'' he shook his head, unable to continue.

Chester nodded grimly ''I guarantee, we will''

''LANCE!'' the shriek cut through the silence like a knife. Chester's head snapped up.

''Stacy! Come on!''

All three dogs bolted up the stairs, and frantically searched each room in turn. There was no sign of Stacy.

''Stacy? Stacy where are you?'' Chester called out, his voice coming out as a panicked yell.

''Chester! Chester help! Grant...'' Stacy's voice was cut off abruptly. Chester glared down the corridor.

''Grant! If you touch her I'll kill you! Grant!''

Barely controlling himself, Chester span round a corner, and came face to face with a familiar grinning face.

''Chester! Glad you finally showed up!'' Grant smirked. He was stood behind Stacy, his paws gripped firmly round her neck. Stacy's terrified eyes pleaded with Chester.

''Grant! If you hurt her I'll...'' Chester took a step forwards, his lips curling revealing his sharp teeth.

''Ah ah! Take one more step and I'll snap her pretty little neck like a twig! And don't think that I won't!'' Grant's voice came out as icy as an Alaskan wind.

Chester looked at Grant, red hot hatred boiling his blood. He noticed that Grant was bleeding from the neck, his white fur turning a dark crimson. He suppressed a satisfied smirk.

''Who did the number on you Grant? I'll have to congratulate him!'' the husky sneered, amused at Grant's leering expression.

''Find it funny do you Chester? Well, let me give you something else to laugh about!'''

Without warning, Grant dug his claws into Stacy's exposed neck. Blood began to trickle out of the puncture wounds and drip onto the floor. Chester snarled, though it sounded closer to a roar.

''Take one more step and I'll finish the job! You hear me Chester?'' Grant growled, releasing his grip. Stacy panted for breath, her face stained with tears.

Chester held himself back, using every bit of will power he possessed. Grant leered at him.

''Good. Now, let's get down to business. As you can see, I have the clear advantage. If you try to stop my escape, I'll show Stacy here a whole new meaning to the word...pain'' Grant flashed a manic smirk.

Chester felt his resistance crumbling, but he managed to restrain himself ''Just like you did to my daughter? Just like you did to Trix?'' he growled, rage clouding his mind.

Grant stared at him in disbelief, before collapsing into a fit of laughter ''Oh my God...you have got to be...the dumbest mutt...I have ever...'' he couldn't continue, uncontrollable giggles escaping his mouth.

Chester shook in anger ''You think what you did is funny? You-murdered-my-daughter!'' he snarled, his teeth tightly clamped shut.

Grant compossed himself, the occassional giggle still escaping his mouth ''No, no it's not that Chester! What's so funny is...you haven't got a clue have you?''

Chester leered at him ''What do you mean?''

Grant's smirk widened ''Tell me, is Gareth around by any chance?''

Chester stared at Grant in bewildement. A terrified whimper behind him caught his attention, and he spun round just as Gareth tried to slip back round the corner.

''Gareth? What are you doing?'' Chester stared at his brother, and was stunned at the sheer terror on his face.

Grant suppressed further laughter ''Oh this is too good to miss! I'm sorry Gareth, but you've outlived your usefullness'' he glared at Gareth who shrank back.

Chester took a step closer towards Gareth ''What is he talking about? Gareth?''

Gareth was shaking, his eyes wide in panic. He was beyond himself with fear.

''You see Chester,'' Grant continued, a sick grin plastered on his face. ''Back in Anchorage, you already know that I was the one who blurted out your information about where we were hiding, correct?''

Chester reluctantly turned away from his terrified brother, and faced Grant ''Yes, I know that. What exactly are you getting at?'' he demanded.

Grant cocked an eyebrow ''I didn't kill Trix Chester. You might not believe me, but it's true''

''Liar!'' Chester snarled, wanting nothing more than to wipe the smirk off Grant's face.

Grant frowned ''Listen to what I have to say or...'' he tightened his hold on Stacy, who cried out in pain. Chester snarled.

''Let her go you animal!''

Grant smirked, and loosened his grip ''Now be a good little doggy...and listen''

Chester snarled in frustration, then nodded in understanding. Grant beamed.

''As I was saying Chester, I didn't kill Trix. Oh I wanted too, more than anything else in the world, but I didn't. But I know who did, and so does he''

Chester stared uneasily at Grant, and realised he was staring at Gareth. He turned round to face his brother, who was sweating profusely, his eyes wide.

''I see your brother understands what I'm talking about. Oh, he knows all right!'' Grant smirked, his eyes gleaming with malice.

Chester stared at Gareth ''Gareth? What...?'' the first seeds of doubt began to form in his head.

Gareths eye's stared at him pleadingly ''Chester...I didn't...I'm so sorry...please...'' he began to shake, struggling to remain on his feet.

Grant laughed ''Chester your dear brother here is the one you should blame for what happened to Trix. Your own sick, perverted brother who fawned after her, and didn't take too kindly when she rejecting him! But who can blame her, she had me!''

Before Gareth could react, Chester had thrown himself upon him, forcing him to the floor. Gareth stared up in a blind panic.

''Chester! Chester please! I...I didn't mean to...'' his voice was cut off by Chester's heavy paw on his throat.

''Murderer! Lying, filthy murderer!'' Chester snarled, his jaws tightening round Gareth's throat. Gareth tried to yell out, but his voice failed as Chester sank his teeth into his throat.

Stacy turned away in Grant's grip as Gareth's scream turned into a wet gurgling, and then fell silent. After a few seconds, Chester dropped Gareth's lifeless body to the floor and turned back to Grant.

Grant stared at Chester wide-eyed ''You know, I could have been lying!'' he smirked.

Chester shook his head ''After that performance?''

Grant nodded ''Good point. Oh, before I forget, it wasn't Balto who attacked him. It was me. Keeping with his side of the bargain and all that'' he smirked.

Chester leered at him ''Grant, you are without a doubt the most evil creature to ever walk this earth. But, I doubt even you would stoop to the evils which my brother committed''

Grant nodded ''True. So, back to the more pressing issue. Are you gonna let me go?'' he ruffled his paws around Stacy's neck, who shivered.

Chester hesitated, then nodded in reluctance ''Let her go, and...I'll let you go''

''Chester...!'' Lance began, but Chester cut him off with a glare.

''That is my decision! He gave me the real identity of my daughters killer...so I owe him a debt''

''How noble of you Chester'' Grant smirked. Chester glared at him.

''This is but a one off debt of thanks Grant! Should our paths cross again...I shan't hesitate in killing you''

''And I the same Chester. But, I thank you!'' With a single movement, Grant shoved Stacy into Lance's waiting grasp and vaulted onto the windowsill.

''And Chester? Should you see Balto, tell him I said hi!'' with a final laugh, Grant disappeared out into the snow.

With a reluctant sigh, Chester turned away from the window and looked at Stacy who was hugging Lance tightly.

''Are you okay Stacy?'' he asked nervously. She only nodded, crying softly in Lance's fur.

He smiled faintly, which quickly vanished as he looked upon Gareth's bleeding form, and realisation came to him.

''Oh my God! What have I done?''

Lance stared at him ''What are you talking about Chester?''

The husky stared at him ''I thought...he said Balto...and I didn't...the toxin! I didn't tell them about the toxin!''

Lance stared at him in bewildement ''Chester it's too late! There's no way it could...''

Chester cut him off ''There's every chance! I made a mistake, and I owe it to his family that I right it! Come on!''

Chester bolted away down the corridor, a reluctant Lance and Stacy following slowly behind.

* * *

In the factory, Carver was pacing around frantically. Fitz glared at him. 

''Okay, okay. Thing's didn't go exactly to plan''Carver said. Fitz scoffed.

''Didn't go exactly to plan? It was a bleeding shambles Carver! We lost Vlad, Nick and Renard in one fell swoop, and Grant and Jack are missing! You all but crippled us, and all because of your wolfy little friend!''

Carver glared at him ''Okay! So it went completely down the tube! But I seem to remember you telling me that you ran from Balto, instead of trying to subdue him! Now, how is that my fault hmm?''

Fitz snarled ''This whole plan of yours has finished us Carver!''

''That's Mr. Carver to you Fitz!'' Carver leered at the pup.

''Sod it! Your not fit to lead us Carver! Tonight just proved that!''

Carver felt the urge to belt Fitz round the hed, but he resisted ''I-am-still-in-charge-Fitz! So what I say still goes!'' he growled through gritted teeth.

''But for how much longer?'' Fitz leered at him.

A potential bloodbath was interupted as Karla padded up to Carver defensively.

''How dare you talk to my Carvy in that way you foul little mutt!'' she glared at Fitz.

Carver visibly flinched ''Karla, would you be so kind as to removing yourself from my sight? Now!''

Karla stared at him, making the sadest eyes she could ''But Carver baby, I want to be with you. I'm your girl''

He glared at her ''My girl? _My_ girl? You really think that I would waste my time on a bit of fluff like you? God, I would rather run away with my mother than own some fawning little creep like you!''

She stepped back, stunned ''But...Carvy...''

He raised a paw ''My name is Carver! Not Carvy and not Carver baby! Get it? Got it? Good!''

Karla's eyes filled with tears, but her eye were not filled with sadness. They were filled with rage. Her eyes burned holes in his head.

''So, your just gonna push me aside? Throw me away like an old bit of cloth?'' she snarled, her voice as sharp as needles.

''That's the idea'' Carver muttered, turning away from her. She stepped in front of him.

''You can't throw me away Carver! I won't let you!''

He sighed, then swung his paw at the side of her head. It impacted, sending her sprawling to the floor.

''Now, do I have to repeat myself?'' he stared down at her in disgust.

She spat blood, and leered at him ''You mangy...flea bitten fa...'' she stopped ehrself in mid sentence.

His head snapped up, his heckles rising ''What did you say?'' he snarled.

She shook her head and staggered to her feet '''You heard me! Your not good enough for me you mutt!'' she screamed.

Carver stood still for a few seconds, his face unreadable. Then, without warning, he lunged for her throat.

Kalra's scream caught in her throat as he bit down, blood flowing over his muzzle. He held her in that position until he felt her neck bones crack then he dropped her to the floor. Sighing, he turned to Fitz, who's face was plastered with a smirk.

''She never could take a hint could she?'' the pup smirked. Carver returned the gesture.

''Women! I can't be doing with them!''

A sudden noise caught their attention, and a second later Jack emerged out of the shadows, Dusty in his grasp.

''Let me go you creep!'' she snarled, struggling to get loose. She stopped struggling as Carver padded over, his muzzle drenched in blood.

Jack smirked ''Mr Carver, look what I brought you!''

Carver frowned ''Jack, I've already gotten rid of one girl. What makes you think I'd want another hmm?'' he leered at Dusty, revulsion on his face.

Jack's smile broardened ''Ah but she's more than just some female! She's...Kodi's girl''

Carver stared at Jack open mouthed, before a savage grin plastered itself on his face ''Kodi's girl you say? Well, it looks like tonigh wasn't so bad after all!''

He lifted Dusty's face up with his paw and stared into her eyes. Dusty looked away, unable to hold his gaze.

''Tell me my dear, what's your name hmm?''

She glared at him ''Get lost you creep! Don't you dare get any idea's!''

Carver laughed 'Oh don't flatter yourself! I ain't interested in you. I'm interested in your little lover boy''

Dusty snarled at him ''Don't you dare hurt Kodi!'' she struggled to get loose from Jack's grasp.

''I've got a score to settle with him, and your the key to my whole plan! Now, I'll ask you once more. What's your name?'' Carver smirked, baring his teeth.

Fitz padded over ''Wow! What a piece? Can I have her?'' he looked up at Carver, who shook his head.

''Maybe later. For now, keep an eye on her. Make sure she isn't...tempted to escape hmm?''

Fitz smirked ''You got it!'' he leered at Dusty, who shrank back in Jack's grasp.

''Jack, let her go''

Jack released his grip, and Dusty found herself unceremoniously dumped onto the floor. Jack looked to Carver.

''The truck?''

Carver nodded ''The truck''

Jack nodded, then disappeared back into the shadows. Carver leered down at Dusty.

''Welcome to my humble aboad!''

* * *

Jenna lay huddled in Dingo's fur as she looked on at the vets. A few more bodies had been brought out, each time she felt sick to her stomach, and prayed that none of them were Balto. 

Dingo shook his head ''This is bad. I don't know where he is''

Kodi looked at him ''And if that Chester guy gets his paws on him...'' he didn't need to finish.

Jenna suddenly looked up ''I'm going after him''

Dingo and Kodi stared at her open mouthed. Dingo shook his head.

''No, Mum you can't. It isn't...''

''Safe?'', she cut him off. ''I know that, but what I do know is this. I love your father with all my heart, and I will not stand back whilst he is out there suffering! Rabies or not!''

Kodi lay a paw on her shoulder ''Mum, Dingo is right. It isn't safe for you to go out there''

Jenna shook her head ''I don't care. He needs me, and I need him. He came to my rescue before, and now I have to return the favour''

Before either son could stop her, Jenna took off down the street. Soon, she disappeared out of sight. Dingo snarled in frustration.

Kodi looked at him ''She's right you know. Dad would have helped us no matter what the risk''

Dingo stared at him ''I know but...but this is different. She's putting herself at risk, and I...I don't know what to do''

Kodi placed his paw on his brothers shoulder ''We pray. That's what we do Dingo. We pray''

Kodi looked up just as a frantic Chester ran out of the vets and padded up to them.

''Oh thank God I caught you...'' the rest of his speech was cut short as Dingo barrelled into him and pinned him to the floor.

''Hey...kid what are you doing?'' the husky struggled under Dingo's weight.

''Because of you, our mother has gone out looking for our Dad! And she might not come back again!'' Dingo snarled, pressing Chester into the snow.

''Kid...listen. I've...I've got an idea that could help!'' Chester stuttered. Dingo stared at him, and relaxed his grip.

''What idea?'' he asked as he climbed off of Chester. The husky staggered to his feet.

''Listen, I haven't told you the whole truth. The thing is...your Dad didn't attack my brother. He was completely innocent once again. That's why...I didn't tell you about the toxin''

''Toxin?'' Kodi snapped, sizing up to Chester.

Dingo glared at the husky ''You mean to tell me you had a cure for my Dad the whole time? And you didn't tell us?'' Dingo resisted the urge to go for Chester's neck.

The husky looked to the floor ''I made a mistake. But, I want to make ammends. When we were in Anchorage, the humans created a toxin that could fight the rabid infection. Now, this is important. It's crucial that we catch your Dad tonight, before the infection takes full effect. Tomorrow will be too late''

Dingo and Kodi just stared at Chester. The husky looked at them wih deep sadness.

''For what it's worth, I'm sorry I put you and your mother through so much pain. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness''

''You help save our Dad, and you'll have deserved that forgiveness'' Kodi looked at Chester.

''But if we're too late...we'll make you pay'' Dingo added. Chester nodded in understanding.

''Thank you. Now, let's get to work! Lance!''

Lance padded up to the group.

''Get the rest of the team ready, and bring the sled. We're going after them''

Lance nodded, then ran up to the rest of the team to relay the order. Chester looked up at the moon

''I just hope I'm not too late''

* * *

Ten minutes later, the team were racing across the frozen plains, Kodi and Dingo making up the vacant places of the sled. They were tracking 'The Packs' scent, and it was strong. 

Suddenly, Lance barked for them to stop, which they reluctantly did. Chester looked at him.

''What is it Lance? Why did we stop?''

Lance gestured to the left ''The scent splits off down there Chester. They must have split up''

Chester nodded ''Okay. Right, we need to do the same then''

He looked back at the rest of the team ''Lance, you take four guys and go to the left. The rest of us will carry on with the sled''

Kodi faced Chester ''We're staying with you Chester. You've got the toxin after all''

Chester nodded ''Of course'' he turned to Stacy. ''And your staying too Stacy. I won't have you risked again, okay?''

She smiled and nuzzled him ''Fine by me''

He smiled faintly, then turned to Lance and the others who had uncoupled themselves from the sled ''Take heed. Don't take any unneccessary risks. Understood?''

They nodded. A second later, with Lance at the head, they took off to the left. Chester looked back at the rest of the dogs still coupled to the sled.

''Okay guys, lets move!''

Pulling that little bit harder, the sled team sped off through the night.

* * *

Jenna was scared. All around her, the forest seemed to enclose around her, cutting off any possible escape route should she have turned back. But she had no intention of doing that. 

She had picked up Balto's scent a while back, and she was silently following it. She knew deep down what she would probably find at the end of the scent, and she was mentally preparing herself for the worst.

''Balto. I hope your okay''

As she pushe dher way through a low overhanging branch, the scent faded. She looked up concerned, scanning around at her surroundings. She could sense something. A presence.

She wasn't alone.

A faint sniggering caught her attention. She perked her ears up, and heard it again. Closer.

For a split second she thought about turning back. But she had come too far. She couldn't go back now.

Taking a deep breath, Jenna pushed herself forward.

Soon, she found herself in an enclosed circle of snow, tree's penning her in from all sides. She looked round from left to right, but saw nothing.

But she knew she wasn't alone.

A rustling to the right caused her to spin round. What she saw caused her to gasp out loud.

''Why Jenna! What an unexpected pleasure!'' Balto sniggered.

* * *

Chester, Dingo and Kodi looked up at the factory. They had followed 'The Packs' scent all the way, and it was obvious that they had found their hiding place. But Kodi had picked up another scent, an all too familiar one. 

''She's in there. Dusty...'' Kodi had to be held back by Chester and Dingo.

''You go in there al guns blazing you'll be dead in seconds! We need to get in there without them realising it'' the husky said. Kodi sighed and allowed himself to be pushed back.

Dingo turned to Chester ''How many of them are there still? Just in case we miss one''

''I'm not sure. We counted three dead at the vets, but I can't be sure...''

Dingo grunted ''Fat lot of good that is!''

Chester ignored this comment, as his eyes suddenly rested on a possible entrance.

''Look! There's a window over there. If we could force it open, we could get in without them realising it. Come on'' Chester took a step forward, but Dingo held him back.

''What about the sled?''

Chester looked concerned for a second, then turned to Stacy ''You stay here with the sled. If you see or hear anything, I want you to run. You understand? Run and don't look back''

Stacy nodded, then nuzzled him ''Good luck''

He smiled warmly, then turned towards the factory with Dingo and Kodi behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lance's team had come across their target. 

After tracking the scent for several minutes, they had finally come to a stop near an old fish refinery. Parked outside was a truck, and it was here that Jack was working.

''Hey, I don't know about you but I've seen enough freaking snow to last me a lifetime!'' he sniggered, staring inside the truck at the assorted crates. Each one was labelled ''Fairbanks Dock''.

Unbeknownst to the German shepherd, Lance had managed to silently creep up on him from behind. While Jack's attention was focussed on the truck, Lance took his chance.

With a surge of energy, Lance barrelled onto Jack's bac, bringing the German shepherd down. Before he could react, Lance clamped hold of Jack's neck, taking care not to sink his teeth in. With a quick twist, Lance felt Jack's neck give way, and the German shepherd slumped to the floor. Staggering to his feet, Lance peered at the truck.

''Looks like you won't be heading for Fairbanks any time soon!''

* * *

Jenna stepped back as Balto loomed out of the darkness. A sick grin was plastered across his face, and his eyes were glazed. 

''Hi sweetie! Did you miss me?' he sniggered, taking a step forwards.

Jenna shrunk back, terrified at the gleam in Balto's eyes ''It isn't like him. He looks...evil''

Balto raised his eyebrows at Jenna's expression ''Jenna? Jenna, why are you looking at me like that? Don't like the new me?'' his smirk widened.

Jenna struggled for words ''Balto...please...I love you...'' she stuttered.

''And I love you. That's why...we have to be together. And you may hate me for this...but in time you'll understand that it was the only way'' he took another step forwards, his eyes twinkling.

Jenna forced back the urge to cry. She couldn't take in Balto's new appearance. The way he was smiling at her...it terrified her.

She backed up ''What...what do you mean Balto?''

He chortled ''Don't you see Jenna? It was fate that this happened. Just like when me and you met. And you can't fight fate, which is why I have to do what needs to be done''

Jenna's jaw quivered, failing to hold back the tears ''Balto...please...'' she looked at him pleadingly.

Balto frowned ''We have to be together. Forever. I promise it'll only hurt for a short time Jenna, then we can start again. We can be...happy'' he smirked.

Jenna backed up as far as she could go, as Balto loomed up to her.

''Don't fight it Jenna. Embrace it!'' he reared himself up.

Jenna did the only thing she could do. Shutting her eyes, she slashed blindly at Balto, who let out a yelp of surprise. She opened one eye.

Balto watched as tiny beads of blood slowly welled up and dripped down his cheek where Jenna had caught him. He looked at her, and the full force of what she had done sunk in.

''I'm...sorry Balto'' she sobbed, unable to tear her eyes off him.

For a brief second, Balto stared at her in shock, his eyes full of sadness. Then, his features set, and his eyes pierced at her.

''Now that's really clever Jenna'' he snarled, wiping the blood off his cheek. Jenna shrank back at his gaze.

He sighed, forcing down an impulse to strike her down ''I'll tell you what. I'll give you a five second start. Then, I'm coming after you. Are you ready?''

Jenna stood dumbfounded, unable to let his words sink in.

''One'' he started to count. Jenna backed away.

''Two''

Tears pouring down her muzzle, Jenna turned and ran into the foliage. Balto smirked.

''Five. Ready or not Jenna...here I come''

With a laugh, Balto tore after her.

* * *

In the factory, Dingo and Kodi stared around at their surroundings as Chester led the way. All around them, the shadows clung to the walls, hiding their occupants. Chester suddenly froze. Dingo and Kodi looked up.

There on the top gantry, a wicked smirk plastered across his face, was Carver. At his sides were Fitz and Theo, and in his grasp was Dusty.

''Welcome to my nightmare gentlemen!'' Carver smirked, as Theo and Fitz descended the stairs in front of them. Kodi squared up to Carver, his eyes ablaze.

''Let her go!''

Carver smirked, his grip on Dusty tightening ''Fraid not Kodi. You see, if I did that then I'd lose my bargaining chip. And that would be pointless wouldn't it?'' he smirked.

Kodi snarled ''If you hurt her...''

''Oh don't make idol threats! Your not up to challenging me! Not in that cast!'' Carver laughed. Kodi stared down at the cast in disgust.

''Kodi my friend you've caused me a hell of a lot of trouble! First, you were rude to me when I offered your mother help. Then, you took out poor Sanchez! Is it any wonder that I don't trust you?''

Kodi resisted the urge to charge at Carver, as Fitz and Theo began circling round him and Chester.

''What's more, your brother killed Renard! And I'm afraid to say, his brother isn't too happy with that'' Carver grinned.

Kodi snarled ''Where's my Dad you creep?''

Carver sniggered ''Oh, he's around. In fact, I believe he's getting reaquainted with your mother!''

Kodi struggled to hold down the boiling anger that clouded his mind.


	11. The Cure

**Balto**

**A New Threat (Part 11)**

In the factory, Dingo and Kodi stared around at their surroundings as Chester led the way. All around them, the shadows clung to the walls, hiding their occupants. Chester suddenly froze. Dingo and Kodi looked up.

There on the top gantry, a wicked smirk plastered across his face, was Carver. At his sides were Fitz and Theo, and in his grasp was Dusty.

''Welcome to my nightmare gentlemen!'' Carver smirked, as Theo and Fitz descended the stairs in front of them. Kodi squared up to Carver, his eyes ablaze.

''Let her go!''

Carver smirked, his grip on Dusty tightening ''Fraid not Kodi. You see, if I did that then I'd lose my bargaining chip. And that would be pointless wouldn't it?'' he smirked.

Kodi snarled ''If you hurt her...''

''Oh don't make idol threats! Your not up to challenging me! Not in that cast!'' Carver laughed. Kodi stared down at the cast in disgust.

''Kodi my friend you've caused me a hell of a lot of trouble! First, you were rude to me when I offered your mother help. Then, you took out poor Sanchez! Is it any wonder that I don't trust you?''

Kodi resisted the urge to charge at Carver, as Fitz and Theo began circling round him and Chester.

''What's more, your brother killed Renard! And I'm afraid to say, _his_ brother isn't too happy with that'' Carver grinned.

Kodi snarled ''Where's my Dad you creep?''

Carver sniggered ''Oh, he's around. In fact, I believe he's getting reaquainted with your mother!''

Kodi struggled to hold down the boiling anger that clouded his mind. Taking a quick glance to the left, he noticed something.

Dingo was missing.

Kodi felt a chill creep down his spine, as he looked from left to right, searching for Dingo whilst making sure he didn't draw attention to himself.

Carver grinned evilly ''You know? Maybe your mother will see reason and join our happy little family. But I doubt it!''

Kodi suddenly spotted something in the darkness behind Carver. Several ropes hung down from the ceiling, and something had just moved. He resisted the urge to smile.

''So Kodi, what's it gonna be? I shall kill you anyway, but if you want your little girlfriend here to live...kneel before me'' Carver laughed, a noise devoid of all humour and emotion.

Kodi glared at Carver, a knowing smile tugging at the corners of his mouth ''Hey Carver! Do you want to know where Dingo is?''

Carver's smile vanished, and he leered at Kodi ''Where is he?'' his eyes shifted to the sides.

''He's...right behind you'' Kodi grinned.

Before Carver could react, Dingo barelled out of the shadows and impacted with Carver. The black dog released his grip on Dusty, and lunged at Dingo.

''Kodi!'' Dusty cried out, starting to pad down the stairs. Kodi looked up at her.

''Dusty, stay there!'' he shouted, as Fitz and Theo reared up at him and Chester.

Dusty froze, as Kodi and Chester tensed up. As the adrenaline kicked in, Kodi leered at Fitz.

''Your dead mutt!'' the pup growled, froth fizzing round his lips.

Fitz leapt at Kodi, and he had no choice but to to meet the attack, as Chester and Theo squared up to each other.

Kodi struck out with all his strength, landing several decisive hits on Fitz whilst avoiding the pups jaws. He fought like the wind, blocking Fitz's strikes whilst jabbing here and there. Without warning, Fitz caught him round the muzzle, disoriantating him for a split second. It was enough time for Fitz to strike out for his neck, whick Kodi just managed to avoid. Nearby, he could here Chester and Theo fighting for their very lives.

Fitz suddenly lunged at him, jaws open. Kodi span to the side, dodging the attack and managing to pin Fitz round the back. With all his weight behind it, Kodi forced the pup down onto the floor and held him down. Gasping for breath, Kodi shut his eyes as he did what needed to be done. With one sharp twist, Fitz went limp.

Panting, Kodi opened one eye cautiously. Next to him, a similarly out of breath Chester grinned at him, Theo's lifeless body lying on the floor.

''You okay kid?'' the husky asked, wincing in pain from a deep cut above his eye. Kodi nodded, forcing a smile.

''Yeah, I'm okay. You?''

''Fine, just a bit...out of breath'' Chester panted.

Kodi smiled, but it quickly vanished as a loud clanging sound caught his attention. Spinning round, he looked up at the gantry where Dingo and Carver were still fighting.

Digno stared into Carver's eyes, the puppy blue eyes now wide with rage. He struggled for breath as Carver gripped his throat.

''Too bad Dingo. I kind of liked you'' Carver snarled, his claws digging into Dingo's neck. Dingo felt blood start to trickle down his neck, and looked round frantically for a way out.

And that's when he saw the ropes.

Tensing himself up, a plan quickly forming in his head, Dingo pushed forward with all his might. Taken by surprise, Carver was thrown backwards, colliding into the hanging ropes and impacting with the solid metal barrier of the gantry. The air knocked out of him, he collapsed to the floor. The ropes became tangled round his legs and neck as he struggles to get back up. Dingo padded up to the struggling dog, his eyes as hard as flint.

''I've got enough friends Carver'' he snarled. Grabbing Carver by the neck, he forced him up against the barrier until he was half-way off it. With one final shove, Carver was sent toppling over the barrier, the ropes wound tightly round his neck. A second later, the rope went taught. Dingo looked over the barrier, and watched as Carver struggled to untangle himself, blood seeping from his neck as the ropes cut into it. Dingo turned away as a wet gurgling escaped Carver's mouth, and the dog went limp.

Resisting the urge to throw up, Dingo slowly padded down the stairs. Below, Kodi and Dusty were snuggled in each other's arms, and Chester looked at him approvingly.

''Well done kiddo. You took out Carver''

Dingo shook his head, wincing as the puncture marks in his neck flared up ''I didn't have a choice. If there was any other way...''

Chester lay a paw on his shoulder ''I know. Believe me Dingo, I know''

Dingo smiled faintly, then looked up as a barking sound caught his attention. A few seconds later, Lance and Stacy charged into the factory.

''Chester! Chester we've...'' Lance paused as his eyes rested on the bodies of Theo and Fitz. ''What...what the hell?''

Chester smiled ''It's over Lance. 'The Pack' is no more! We won!''

Lance stared at him quizzically ''What about Grant and Krest?''

Chester's smile vanished, and he looked round frantically, his nose in the air.

Suddenly, a low sniggering caught everyone's attention. Looking up at the top window, their eye's resting on the grinning face of a red and white husky.

''You think this is over? It'll never be over!'' Krest snarled, tears trickling down his face. His eyes rested on Dingo.

''You...you killed my brother. I...will...kill...you!''

With a snarl, Krest leapt off the window and launched himself at Dingo, who turned away at the very last second. Completely taken by surprise, Krest lost his footing and went careening across the floor towards the solid concrete wall. With a dull crack, he impacted with it, and went limp.

Dingo pulled himself off the floor, and turned to Chester ''Now is it over?''

Chester looked grimly at Krest's body, then forced a smile ''Yes''

Lance cleared his throat, and all eyes turned to him ''We found Jack up near the refinery. Looks like they were gonna hitch a ride on atruck leaving for Fairbanks. We took him out''

Chester nodded in understanding ''Is the sled okay Stacy?'' he turned to the female husky.

''Yes, and we've picked up Balto and Jenna's scent'' her face set hard. ''We have to go now Chester''

Cester nodded, then turned to Dingo and Kodi ''Okay guys, we're gonna help your Dad. Come on!''

With a last look round, Chester padded out of the factory with Lance and Stacy. Dingo looked back at Kodi and Dusty.

''You two stay here. You've had a hard night. I'll help find Dad''

Kodi just nodded, Dusty wrapped in his arms. With a final nod, Dingo padded after the sled team. Kodi looked on.

''Be careful Dingo'' he whispered.

* * *

Jenna pumped herself as fast as she could, her paws cutting through the snow. Behind her, she could hear Balto's ragged breath ever catching up to her. Jenna knew that she had to get away, but she could all ready feel fatigue setting in. 

''Jenna! You can't run from me! Stop wasting time!'' Balto called out, his voice coming out as a low taunt.

Jenna heaved in breath, her chest burning each time she did so. She ran on and on, not knowing where she was or what direction she was taking, She just had to keep running.

Finally, she balted into a clearing. There in front of her was a fallen tree, it's trunk partially hollowed. Without thinking twice, Jenna jumped inside, and hid herself within. She gasped for breath, her throat and chest burning, as she looked out into the snow.

A few seconds later, Balto emerged into the clearing. His eyes were bloodshot and wide, and his chest was heaving. He looked round, his teeth bared.

''Jenna? Come out, come out wherever you are!'' he sniggered, his muzzle high in the air as he tried to pick up her scent. Jenna ducked lower into her hiding place as Balto approached.

''I know your here Jenna! Stop wasting both our time and come out! Now!'' he snarled, his paws digging into the snow.

Jenna felt the tears running down her face. This wasn't the Balto she had fallen in love with. This...thing wasn't Balto anymore.

She let out a gasp as Balto let out a growl, his eyes burning ''All right Jenna! I'm gonna count to three! And if your not out here by the time I finish...I'll drag you out myself!''

Jenna began to shake as Balto's piercing glare passed over her hiding place.

''One!'' he started counting, taking a step forwards in her direction. Jenna began to shake harder.

''Two!'' Balto snarled, his eyes scanning round murderously. He was so close to where she was, she could feel the heat radiating from his fur.

Without warning, he shoved his head inside the tree trunk, and smirked at what he saw ''Three''

He grabbed her bandanna with his teeth and dragged her out of the tree trunk, before depositting her onto the snow. She looked up at him, her entire body shaking.

''Balto...please...don't...'' she stammered. Balto smirked.

''It's okay Jenna. Now we can be together again. And we'll never be apart again''

She whimpered as he nuzzled her gently ''It'll all be over soon. Promise''

Jenna shut her eyes, waiting for the inevitable pain.

''Stop!'' a voice commanded, and then she heard Balto yelp out in surprise as something lunged at him. Forcing herself to open her eyes, Jenna gasped as she saw Dingo holding Balto down.

Balto struggled under Dingo's weight, his muzzle clamped shut by his sons paws. Dingo looked down at him with pleading eyes.

''Dad, please stop. This has gone on too long. We want to help you''

Balto struggled, trying to shake his muzzle loose from Dingo's grasp. Then, something clicked in his head. He opened his eyes and looked into Dingo's face. His eyes brimmed over with tears, and he nodded slowly.

Dingo smiled faintly ''It's gonna be okay Dad. I promise''

Balto just nodded, a soft whineing escaping his throat. He looked back at Jenna, who stared at him with tears trickling down her muzzle.

''Balto? Balto...I still love you'' she whispered, bending down and nuzzling his soft fur. Balto gapsed as a sharp pain drilled through his head, but he managed to hold the urge back.

A moment later, Lance and Chester entered the clearing, the sled dragging behind them. As soon as they were unstrapped, they turned to the sled and together, they pulled a flat crate off the back. With a combination of claws and teeth, they broke it open. Balto looked up at Dingo with concern.

''It'll be okay Dad. They're gonna help you'' he said, trying to put Balto at ease. Balto gulped, and turned to Jenna. She licked his muzzle, calming him down.

From inside the crate, Chester and Lance pulled out aneedle filledwith clear liquid. Clutching it in his teeth, Chester padded up to Dingo.

''This needs to be administered into his bloodstream. The only way we can do that is if we...inject it'' he glanced nervously at Balto.

Dingo sighed ''Okay. I'll hold him down, you position it, and Lance...you push down the plunger''

Balto began to squirm as Lance padded over, staring at the needle point as Chester positioned it near his leg. He looked at Jenna pleadingly, whimpering softly.

She nuzzled him ''It's okay Balto. I'm...I'm here''

While his attention was turned, Chester positioned the needle using both paws near Balto's leg. With a single nod, he motioned for Dingo to hold Balto down firmly as Lance lay a paw on the needle plunger.

Dingo stared into Balto's eyes ''This'll hurt for a second Dad, but that's all''

Wiith one sharp movement, Lance pushed down on the plunger, injecting the fluid into Balto's leg. Balto growled and squirmed to get lose as Dingo held him down. Jenna backed away slightly, but as she looked down at Balto's struggling form her emotions kicked into overgear. As Balto continued to struggle, she nuzzled him and licked his face.

''I'm here Balto. It's okay, I'm here for you'' she soothed, nuzzling his warm fur.

When the needle was empty, Chester carefully removed it from Balto's legs and applied pressure to stop the bleeding. Balto breathed heavily, as his eyes started to flicker. He suddenly felt extremely tired, and all he wanted to do...was sleep.

Jenna continued to nuzzle him softly as Balto drifted off to sleep. Dingo released his grip on Balto's muzzle and turned to Chester.

''We'll take him back to our house. Help me lift him onto the sled''

With the combined effort of both dogs, Balto was lifted onto the sled. Dingo grasped the tarpaulin with his teeth and covered his sleeping form with it. Jenna looked on with concern.

Chester padded over to her, a warm smile on his face ''He'll be okay. The toxin will work through his system and he should be up again in a few days. But he'll need to take it easy for a while''

Jenna smiled despite the tears slowly trickling down her muzzle ''I can handle that''

To Chester's surprise, she leaned forwards and kissed him ''Thank you''

He smiled in shock, a faint blush coming over his cheeks ''It was...it was my pleasure'' he said.

Smiling, Jenna padded over to the sled and climbed up. She lay down besides Balto and snuggled up to him. A few moments later, Chester, Lance and Dingo were harnessed to the sled, and together they started the long trek back to Nome.

* * *

One week later, Jenna got up out of the bed she and Balto had been sharing, letting him sleep. She looked down at him, and couldn't resist the urge to gently nuzzle him. His eyes flickered open. 

''Morning Jen. Sleep well?''

She smiled ''Very well. You?''

He let out a yawn ''Okay I guess'' with a stretch, he got out of the bed and nuzzled her affectionately.

In the last week, the drug Chester had given Balto had slowly but surely fought the rabid infection. Balto had remained asleep for the best part of two days, to the continuous worry of Jenna despite Chester's reassurances. When he had finally woken up, she couldn't stop herself from hugging him tightly. He was her Balto again.

Since then, Balto had been taking it easy at Jenna's. Despite his protests, Dingo and Kodi had refused point blank to allow him to start flying again for at least another week. He had finally seen reason, and decided that spending another week in Jenna's company wasn't so bad.

''So, what do you want to do today?'' he inquired.

''Oh, I don't know. Say, Balto?''

''Hmm?'' he perked his head up.

''You know that, with all that happened last week, we didn't get a chance to celebrate our anniversary'' she smiled at him.

''Yes?'' he returned the smile.

''Well, how about we celebrate it today instead?'' she kissed him on the cheek.

''Sounds good to me'' he smiled, nuzzling her fur.

Jenna smiled, and drew in to kiss him.

_''Happy anniversary Balto''_

_

* * *

_

As the snow began to fall lightly amongst the foliage, a silent figure passed by a weather beaten sign. Turning to glance at it, the bandanna cladded figure smirked.

''Until we meet again Balto, I bid you...adiou'' Grant chuckled, before continuing on through the gathering mist.

* * *

THE END 


End file.
